Burn With Me
by Naisa
Summary: Somehow, impossibly, Arthur has magic. He has been cursed with the power of those his father hates most and in his panic flees Camelot with Merlin, Gwen and Morgana by his side. In the wilderness unexpected villains offer him aid, while life-long friends plan his destruction. Merlin must find a cure for Arthur's unbreakable curse, before it consumes him. AU from s3. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone,_

_Once more I have returned to the world of Merlin to write another full-length story. Despite having this idea in my head for a while I haven't got round to writing it and didn't really expect to, I thought I'd just focus on the Merlin drabbles I've been doing and then move onto something new. But for some reason I have suddenly thought to myself: why not give this story a try? Let's see what other people think and go from there._

_So, here is the first chapter. I don't want to give too much away of the story, but I will say it's AU from series 3 and more shall be revealed soon. This chapter is more of a prologue and fairly short, but the others will be longer._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, let me know what you think and if you would like to read more :)_

Chapter One

The Isle of the Blessed

There was a heavy fog hanging over the Isle of the Blessed and a chill in the air as Nimueh stood before her two fellow witches, watching them carefully with sea-blue eyes. She's not sure how long she stood there simply staring at them, time is no longer a concept for her. She has never seen the two witches before and yet she knows who they are, she knows everything about them. When she finally speaks her voice is bitterly cold.

"You should not have done this."

Morgana looked uncomfortable at these words, but Morgause tries to keep her face emotionless. "We need your help, we thought you would be willing to take part in such a just cause once more."

Nimueh raised an eyebrow. This simple action seemed to scream danger. "Willing? I was dragged from my peaceful afterlife to stand once more in the same place where I perished. I do not belong here, my soul is no longer part of this world, I can feel myself being pulled back into the world I rightly belong. Yet here I stand. There is nothing willing about this situation."

Morgana was becoming more and more uneasy at these words, she could feel the unblinking eyes of the dead witch piercing her very soul. A cold breeze fluttered past making Morgana shiver, but Nimueh remained motionless, she could no longer feel the wind.

It was strange, Nimueh didn't look particularly different from someone who was still living, but there was something different about her, something chilling. Just by looking at her you could somehow tell that her heart was not beating, and it was terrifying. It was as if instinct was telling Morgana that what was happening here was very wrong, it went against nature, they shouldn't be here. Nimueh was right, they shouldn't have done this. But she stood her ground, now is not a time to show cowardice. Her sister remained standing beside her without showing any sign of fear, Morgana had voiced doubt about Nimueh, but Morgause said she was the only other witch powerful enough and with the knowledge of the spell who could help them. Morgana trusted her sister and they were going to do this together.

"Tell me," Nimueh continued, "How many did you have to sacrifice to bring me back for your purpose? That was a powerful enough spell in itself, enough to raise a whole pack of demons into this world if you're not careful." She spoke calmly, but there was a harshness and rage to her voice just hidden behind the words.

Morgause shrugged, "It is worth the risk. Numbers are not important."

"Not important? I have watched many people die simply for the crime of having magic. I counted them all, I remember the numbers and to this day they remain important." For the first time Nimeuh's voice changes, the anger is clear and reminded Morgana of the first rumble of thunder before a huge storm.

"You've changed Nimeuh," said Morgause, looking at the witch carefully, still remaining fearless. "Didn't you once poison the well of Camelot to take revenge on all those who had been killed in the purge? You did not care for numbers then."

"I cannot deny that," Nimeuh admitted, her voice calm once more, "but death changes you, Morgause. I have had plenty of time to think about my decisions and mistakes in my life, and I have decided that I no longer wish for vengeance, for it has brought nothing but my destruction. If you are not careful it will do the same to you," she glanced from Morgause to Morgana as she said this. "And yet here you are, requesting my help for yet more revenge. What makes you think it will bring you what you desire?"

"We have all made mistakes and failed in our aims," Morgause admitted, "and that is why you are here. With you, we cannot fail, the three of us are more powerful than anyone or anything in Camelot, they will not be able to stop us. And once we have cast this spell Camelot will be too busy tearing itself apart to defend itself. We will take revenge once and for all for all our brothers and sisters who were murdered in the Great Purge and we will make sure to hurt only those who have made us suffer."

There was a pause. Nimeuh paced up and down a little while examining the two witches standing in front of her, determined for vengeance as she once was, what felt like so long ago. Would they keep their word? Could they really succeed? She made her decision.

"It still does cause me grief to see such a bitter King still on the throne of Camelot." She confessed as she stopped pacing. "Since you swear no innocent living souls will be hurt I will help you, just this once, in the name of all those who cannot stand here today. But there will be a price, I will not make this so easy for you, for once I will give the other side a chance too. I no longer want to be part of this war, so I will give both sides a weapon. Think of it as your payment for dragging me into a world I do not belong."

Morgause looked pleased with this answer, but Morgana still felt uneasy. What was the price? Nimueh was a powerful witch who now had the wrath of the dead, she could have anything planned. However it seemed that this was the best response they were going to get from her, they had worked so hard on this for so long, they would have to take it.

"So, what are you planning that is so important you'd be willing to awake someone from the dead to fulfil it?" Nimueh asked.

"We want to give someone the same curse as we have, let them feel what it is like to be persecuted because of something they cannot help, something they cannot control." Morgause explained, she tried to keep her voice steady but there was an excitement building up in it as she spoke. Finally their plan could be brought into action. "We want to make a spell so powerful that the only way of escaping it is death itself. And while they live we want to watch them burn."

Nimueh considered Morgause's words carefully, gazing at the ground. The grass was heavy with dew, but her bare feet felt nothing. "An interesting idea. And who do you hope to place this curse upon?"

"Arthur Pendragon."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all those who showed an interest in the first chapter, I am pleased to be continuing this story and I hope you enjoy it :)_

_Before we begin the next chapter I'll explain some more of the story's context: it is AU from the beginning of series 3 and takes place a few weeks after Morgana has been found. No one is aware that she is evil yet including Merlin, though he is suspicious of her._

_I hope everyone remains in character and that you enjoy this next chapter. I'm not sure how fast or slow these updates are going to be, as I'm quite busy at the moment but at the same time I would like to be on the way to finishing this by the time I go back to Uni (mid-September), so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for updates :)_

* * *

Chapter Two

The Last Joust

Morgana's keen eyes scanned the crowds and competitors around her once more, but she still couldn't spot her prey. It was frustrating having this constant commotion surrounding Camelot, she was quickly growing tired of it. As soon as the unnecessary celebrations of her return and 'rescue' were over, everything was uprooted once more in preparation for the annual jousting tournament. Today was the final and there was one joust left before it was all over, then finally Morgana could get some peace and quiet. Not surprisingly, Arthur was one of the finalists.

It had been three days since Morgana had managed to sneak out of the castle and meet Morgause to at last bring together weeks of planned work. The day of travelling and then casting a powerful spell had been exhausting, but Nimueh had assured them that the spell had worked. There was no sign of it affecting Arthur yet but it was a slow process, it would take time. Arthur wouldn't have noticed that something had changed, that he had a new inner power, but it would grow.

You never know, today could be the day where everything fell apart for him, but for Morgana everything would slip into place.

There was one thing however that gave Morgana cause for concern. Just before they left the Isle of Blessed, Nimueh gave them one last warning.

"Beware of Merlin."

She didn't say why though. It was all part of her game, she had to give both sides an advantage. Morgana's advantage was that she now was aware that the manservant could cause problems for them, Arthur's advantage was that Nimueh didn't tell them how Merlin could disrupt their plans. Perhaps it was a bad idea to make her take part in the spell, but it was too late now, no turning back. Soon, nothing would ever be the same.

Morgana sat back in her chair, which was beside Uther's throne as always, and tried to pretend that nothing was troubling her. However she continued watching carefully for the troublesome manservant and the infuriating Prince, silently waiting while Nimueh's words of caution still echoed in her mind.

_Beware of Merlin._

* * *

"Merlin! _Merlin_!"

Merlin sighed and followed the call of the irritated Prince, finding him in his tent pulling on his leather gloves.

"Yes Sire," he didn't bother trying to hide the frustrating in his voice.

Arthur glanced around him, "Well? Can you see what's amiss?" He asked.

"Several pleases and an awful lot of thank yous?" Merlin suggested.

"My lance Merlin! Where is my lance? How can I joust without a lance?" Arthur demanded.

"I often wonder how someone can be a Prince and a clotpole at the same time, but you seem to be managing it well." Merlin replied, he knew Arthur was stressed about the final, but he couldn't help irritating him just a little bit more. It wouldn't be an ordinary working day if he didn't.

Arthur decided to ignore this response. "Where have you been?" He snapped.

"Nowhere," Merlin said a little too quickly.

Arthur raised a suspicious eyebrow, oddly reminding Merlin of Gaius. "Merlin, what have you been up to?"

"I've just been out for a walk...in Sir Twyllo's tent."

"_What?"_

Sir Twyllo was a new Knight at the joust tournament this year and about to face Arthur in the final. He was a huge man, six feet tall and built like a bear. He hardly spoke to any of the other competitors and was rarely seen without his helmet on. When he did take it off his small, menacing dark eyes glared down at the servants who scurried past him and he gave ordered in low grunts, making him seem even more like a bear that had managed to squeeze itself into a suit of armour. No one had noticed anything suspicious about him however, a lot of Knights were quiet, private and bossy, what did it matter if he was too? He played a good game and that was enough to satisfy the crowds. Merlin was sure of one thing though.

"He's cheating Arthur, I swear it!"

Arthur sighed, "For the last time Merlin, Sir Twyllo is _not_ cheating!"

"But haven't you noticed that his lance is longer than the others?"

"When someone is charging towards you on a horse pointing a weapon at you it's hard to notice the little things."

"But I've had time to look, and I'm sure it's longer than the others, that's why he always keeps it with him. And when I went into his tent I found his saddle, it screws into his armour so he doesn't fall off his horse. You can't deny that's not cheating!"

"No I can't Merlin," Arthur snapped, "but we've been through this before, you can't just accuse a Knight of cheating when you're a servant, no one will ever believe you unless you have proof. Even if what you say is true you'll have to answer to the fact that you sneaked into his tent and went through his belongings without his permission. And he probably has a normal saddle and an ordinary sized lance to show the King he's not cheating if we do accuse him. I'm not going to be embarrassed by telling the King someone's cheating the day I face him in the final, I'll look like a coward."

"But you're never going to beat him if he's cheating!" Merlin pointed out.

"You don't know that Merlin, perhaps this is the day someone shows Sir Twyllo cheating will still not bring him glory."

"But you could get hurt."

"I am well aware of that Merlin, we are jousting if you hadn't noticed." Arthur said, picking up his shield.

Merlin tried one last ditch attempt to win Arthur round. He had a bad feeling about this final. Arthur seemed to forget he was the Prince of Camelot, the heir to the throne, Sir Twyllo might not be cheating just for the glory of winning, he could be doing it to get close to Arthur. Everyone seemed to have vengeance in their hearts these days for the King or Prince of Camelot and a joust was the perfect time to create a terrible 'accident'.

"Gwen wouldn't want to see you get hurt," he said. If anyone could make Arthur see sense these days, it was Gwen.

Arthur glowered at Merlin and didn't respond at first, though his cheeks turned red at these words. No one could deny the two of them were growing closer by the day, but the topic was rarely discussed. "In that case you better give me something to defend myself with, for example a _lance_!" Arthur hissed.

That was enough to let Merlin know the conversation was over and if he pressed the matter he also might be at risk of injury. He hurried out of the tent and tried to find Arthur's lance, hoping that the Prince was right and this was nothing more than a Knight who wanted to take home some glory, even if it meant breaking the rules.

Neither of them noticed that as Arthur began to lose his temper, the shield he was holding began to heat up as if it was being held over a fire. It wasn't powerful enough for Merlin to sense it or Arthur to feel it through his gloves, but if they did it would have warned them that a missing lance was the least of their problems.

* * *

Arthur hoisted himself onto his horse, clad in all his armour and thankfully now with a lance. Merlin glanced round and saw Sir Twyllo doing the same. Even from a distance he looked huge, he could probably knock someone over without a horse in a joust.

"Be careful," he said to Arthur, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine Merlin," Arthur replied, which to Merlin meant that he was feeling nervous too, but didn't want to show it.

Arthur lowered his visor and Merlin took a step back, preparing himself to use magic just in case the worse would happen. He was certain now that Sir Twyllo wasn't only cheating, he was up to something much more dangerous. He went to stand with Gaius who also looked worried, the last thing the physician wanted to do was tend to a severely injured Arthur. Gwen was somewhere within the crowds, looking equally concerned as Arthur steadied his horse, she too couldn't help feeling that something bad was about to happen. Uther in the meantime was feeling confident that his son would do him proud, while Morgana leaned forward in her chair eagerly, for some reason much more interested in this joust than she had been with all the others.

Arthur and Sir Twyllo faced each other on opposite sides of the arena and a man stepped forward between them holding a yellow and red flag. There was a pause as the crowds fell silent.

With a flurry of red and yellow, the flag was lowered and the man dashed out the way and the crowd erupted with cheers as Sir Twyllo and Arthur charged towards each other at break-neck speed, lances held out in front of them, ready to strike.

There was a crack as wood splintered upon armour and the whole crowd gasped to see Arthur almost unseated from his horse, dropping his lance in the process. It was as Merlin feared, no one could beat Sir Twyllo because he was cheating, not even Arthur. The crowd soon began cheering again though, it may not have been the winner they expected but what mattered was that they had a winner. Uther clapped with them, though he didn't look happy. Arthur pulled his horse to a stop, Merlin knew he would be disappointed, but at least the tournament was now at an end and the Prince didn't appear to be hurt.

No sooner had Merlin thought these words however, that Sir Twyllo turned his horse around to face Arthur once more and bent down to pick up Arthur's lance. For a moment everyone thought he was merely being chivalric, but there were gasps of horror as Sir Twyllo suddenly started charging towards Arthur again, who was now defenceless.

Almost instinctively Merlin leaped forward, preparing himself to use magic to stop Sir Twyllo.

The crowd cried out with shock as a sudden, invisible force threw Sir Twyllo off his horse. People were on their feet, including the King, as the man crashed to the ground and his horse reared up with fear. But no one was as surprised as Merlin, because the only way Sir Twyllo would have fallen off his horse like that was if someone used magic, but he hadn't cast a spell or uttered a word yet. Someone else had, someone close to the Knight.

Arthur gazed down with horror at Sir Twyllo, unable to believe what had just happened. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Did the Prince just throw a man from his horse without even touching him? How was that possible?

The only person who didn't seem fazed by this was Sir Twyllo, who had quickly pulled himself to his feet and aimed an attack at Arthur again, he no longer had his horse but he was still clutching the lance. Arthur instinctively raised his arms to protect himself from the weapon.

With a crack the lance split in two. Sir Twyllo fell backwards and there were more gasps from the crowd as they gazed down at the broken pieces. The King was frozen where he stood but Morgana sprung from her seat. Within the crowds Gwen covered her mouth with her hands, as if she was trying to stop herself from crying out in horror and despair. Merlin and Gaius could think of nothing else to do other than stare at Arthur, hardly able to believe their eyes.

Anyone who had magic could have caused Sir Twyllo to fall from his horse, but there was no denying who had caused the lance to split in two.

A terrible silence had fallen amongst the crowd. No one was quite sure how to react, some were wondering if what they had seen had actually happened. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, perhaps even if it wasn't they should all pretend it was. Because how else could they explain how the Prince, the son of Uther Pendragon, had caused a man to fall from his horse and then break his lance only by raising his hands?

Fear was taking over Arthur now. Sir Twyllo barely pulled himself back onto his feet when he was thrown to the ground again by an invisible force. Whether it was by command or its own fear Arthur's horse turned and charged out of the arena, some guards tried to step forward to stop him from leaving but they too were pushed back by a power that could not be seen. Those near by felt a wave of heat like a strong gust of wind as Arthur fled past them. The silence was broken as people cried out with panic and fear as they watched the Prince disappear into the distance. They all now felt that they were in great danger.

Could it be true? Did the Prince have...magic? Surely that wasn't possible, but why would he run if he wasn't guilty?

For what felt like an age the King stood and said nothing. His eyes were filled with something that couldn't quite be described. Was it fear, loss, anger, betrayal? Everything at once? He was trying to work out if perhaps there was a sorcerer out there who was playing some sort of cruel trick, or his son had just become what he hated most in the world.

What King Uther did look in that moment was terrifying, he somehow stood taller and his face was fiercer. For the first time people could see the tyrant that had killed so many innocent people for the simple crime of having magic. He had hidden behind the crown, assuring the people that he had done the right thing, but now everyone could see the monster he had become. When the crowds saw his cowered and fell silent, waiting for him to make a command. Amongst them Gwen was trying to fight back tears, terrified of what had happened to Arthur, and what might happen to him now.

At last Uther spoke, his voice seemed to fill the arena and echo around him. "What are you waiting for? Find him, _find him_!" He roared.

At once there was a scurry of activity as some guards tried to find themselves horses, while others rushed off on foot to try and find the Prince. Some of the crowds also left the arena in a panic, while others remained where they were, unsure of what they should do or what was going to happen next. In the carnage Sir Twyllo tried to sneak away, but a few guards rushed over and arrested him before he could escape. Morgana had silently got up from her chair and disappeared within the crowds. Uther didn't notice, he remained motionless, watching the chaos all around him.

Within all the commotion, Gaius spoke for the first time. He too had remained frozen to the spot, horrified by what he had just seen. In all his years of service, he had never witnessed this, and he had never imagined it would happen. "Merlin, what are we going to do?" He murmured. But when he turned round he found that his nephew had disappeared.

As soon as Arthur had fled his trusty manservant had followed him. Merlin pushed and shoved his way through the crowds, desperate to find the Prince before Uther's men did, his mind whirring with confusion and panic. He didn't know how it had happened, he had no idea what would become of it, all he knew was that he had to find Arthur.

* * *

_The methods of Sir Twyllo's cheating were apparently real ways in which Knights tried to cheat in jousts and other medieval competitions, I also watched a couple of clips of jousts on Merlin to try and keep it true to its depiction in the show._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have done a chapter by chapter plan of this story, it looks like it's going to be a short one in terms of the number of chapters, but hopefully not in the word count or in the amount of adventure! It's going to be quite fast paced I think, I hope that's ok. I will try and update twice a week :)_

_Anyway, onto the next chapter! Lots of dialogue in this one I'm afraid, my apologies if that bothers you, but I hope you enjoy it all the same, please review :)_

* * *

Chapter Three

Fear

Merlin wasn't sure how long he searched for Arthur, every desperate second that passed felt like another minute lost, letting panic slowly take over his mind and giving Uther's men a better chance of finding the Prince first. What would happen to Arthur if the soldiers and guards found him? Did the King just want to make sure his son was safe, or was he going to arrest him, even accuse him of treason? If armed men found the Prince and tried to arrest him he might panic and attack them, making the situation all the more worse. And then what would happen?

It didn't bare thinking about, but right now Arthur needed his friends, not an armed guard. Merlin had to find him.

In the end Merlin did find Arthur first. He wondered if perhaps the Prince thought he had been struck by a mysterious illness that caused magic, in which case he would go to someone who would diagnose it and make him better. He would go to Gaius.

As soon as the thought occurred to Merlin he sprinted to the physician's chambers. Reaching it he found the door open slightly ajar and there was silence from within. Slowly, as if afraid of startling a wild animal, Merlin pushed open the door and stepped through.

"Arthur?"

No response, but he thought he caught a sight of movement in the corner of the room. He made his way further into the chamber.

"Arthur, it's me." It was probably obvious who it was, but Merlin had no idea what else to say.

"Stay away from me," came a muttered response from behind Gaius' large workbench.

The voice was more of an encouragement for Merlin than a warning. He slowly approached the workbench. "Arthur, I just want to talk to you."

"I'm not safe Merlin, leave before I bring this whole chamber down on top of our heads!" Arthur's voice was full of panic and fear, despite all they had been through Merlin had never heard the Prince sound so afraid.

As he reached the workbench he could see Arthur crouching behind it, like a prey animal trying to hide from the predator. The sight was a shock to Merlin, this was not the Prince he knew, since when did he run and hide? Mind you, using magic certainly wasn't the Arthur he knew either.

"I'm not scare of you," Merlin said.

"You should be," Arthur replied, hurriedly pulling himself to his feet as if ashamed to be found cowering in a corner, but he quickly backed further away from Merlin. His eyes were wide and terrified. "I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster-" Merlin began.

"Yes I am!" Arthur snapped, he sounded almost angry that Merlin wasn't afraid of him, "did you not see what I did out there? I could have kill Sir Twyllo!"

"It was self defence, he was trying to kill you."

"Those soldiers who tried to stop me running weren't trying to kill me, yet still I attacked them, I couldn't help myself, I could have destroyed the whole arena!"

Merlin tried to keep his voice as calm as possible and think rationally. Arthur had just had a scare, that's all, perhaps there was a simple explanation for this. "Maybe it wasn't you Arthur, maybe there was someone out there in the crowds, a sorcerer, who cast a spell to make it look like you were the one using magic?"

"No, it was me, Merlin," Arthur said in a whisper, as if he was terrified that someone nearby could hear him. "I felt it, there was some sort of...power building up inside me, heat ran through me as I cast those men aside as if they weighed nothing. I did it Merlin, I...I used magic." Arthur shuddered at saying the very word. He rubbed his hands across his face as if trying to wake himself up from this terrible nightmare. "I've been cursed, I'm a curse..."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be a curse-" Merlin tried to explain.

"But that's what it is!" Arthur hissed at him, "how else could I suddenly have...have magic? What do you think the King will say when he sees his son has this curse? When his son has become a monster!" He shouted. For a moment Merlin thought he could feel heat coming off Arthur, as you do when someone has a fever, but he chose to ignore it.

Merlin wanted to comfort Arthur, but he knew he was right to fear the King. He had no idea how Uther would react to his son having magic, would he try to explain it away? Would he accuse innocent people of cursing his son and have them killed in Arthur's place? Or would he accuse the Prince of hiding his magic for so many years and exile him, or worse, kill him? Perhaps his son having magic would make Uther realise that not all those who have it are evil, but Merlin couldn't let Arthur be captured to find out what the King's decision was. It wasn't worth the risk.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted, "I thought Gaius might be able to do something to help cure me of this...disease. But the more I think about it the more I realise this is beyond Gaius' knowledge if it is a curse. Guards could come any minute and take me to my father, but I don't know what he will say. He could lock me away, or..." Arthur couldn't bring himself to say what his own father might do with him if he was accused of the crime of having magic.

It was surely too terrible a thought to be true, but if he turned himself in it would be too late to escape if Uther decided the only way to free his son from this curse and prevent chaos from descending on Camelot was to end his life. And even if Uther didn't kill Arthur but still decided to punish or cure him, how much damage would that do to Camelot, to see the King imprisoning his only son and heir or claiming he was cursed?

"You could always...leave Camelot?" Merlin suggested. "Until all the panic dies down and we find a way to help you, we could tell Uther we're going to find a cure for your curse."

It seemed like a reasonably good idea to get Arthur to safety, but the Prince shook his head, "No, I don't want to run from this. I already have today and I feel like a coward, I won't do it again."

"But-"

"That's a no Merlin!"

At that moment the two of them heard footsteps approaching the chamber. Panicking that a soldier had found them, Merlin grabbed Arthur and pulled him into the door that they were standing next to, which led into Merlin's bedchamber. He hurriedly closed the door behind them.

"Quick, hide!" He whispered, leaning his body weight against the door in a vain attempt to stop someone from breaking it down.

"Where? There's nowhere to go!" Arthur hissed back, but then they heard a tentative knock at the door and a female voice spoke.

"Arthur, is that you?" Said Gwen.

Relieved that it wasn't an armed guard, Merlin opened the door but closed it quickly as soon as Gwen entered the room.

"I thought you might be here," she said, her face was full of worry, she rushed over to Arthur, but he backed away from her.

"Stay away from me Gwen, I'm not safe!"

However Gwen didn't show any sign of fear. She took a calm stepped forward and took the Prince's hand. "You're not going to hurt anyone," she said gently. Her voice seemed to help Arthur down a little, though he still looked very uneasy. "What happened out there?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I used magic and now I'm being forced to hide from my own father!" Arthur snapped.

"Did you see what happened?" Gwen said, turning to Merlin.

He nodded, "Yes, and yet I have no idea what happened, or how it happened. I saw just as much as you did, I saw Arthur use magic." He explained, Arthur flinched at the word.

"What should we do?" Gwen asked, her hand still holding onto Arthur's.

"I was trying to explain to Arthur the best thing for him to do might be to leave Camelot for a while," Merlin said, "but he doesn't want to."

"I can't just abandon Camelot like a coward," Arthur snapped again, then he took a deep breath. "I have to face up to what I've done. I must turn myself in to my father and hope that he shows mercy. I will not be hunted like a wild boar."

To Merlin's relief Gwen shook her head at this, "You can't do that Arthur, not until we learn more about how you managed to use magic. Perhaps the only safe option is to leave until we know you'll be safe and you have some answers for the King when you return to Camelot."

"But if I run away I'll be a coward."

"But if you run you'll survive," Merlin pointed out, he hated to say it but it was true. Running could be the only way Arthur could live through this. Uther did so many terrible things in moments of wrath, who knew how far his hatred of magic would take him? And Uther wasn't the only person they had to worry about either. "If you are cursed as you say Arthur, having you arrested is exactly what that person would want, we cannot let them win. And even if the King forgives you, what about the people out there in Camelot who despise magic like their King? They could decide to take the law into their own hands."

"He's right Arthur," Gwen spoke softly and sounded perfectly calm, but there was worry in her eyes. What she had seen that day had left her shaken and frightened for Arthur's life, magic scared her but she was not afraid of Arthur. "And there might be some people outside of Camelot who can help us."

Merlin nodded in agreement, "Druids cannot come into Camelot, but if we find some they might be able to help you, give some advice." _And they could advise me too_, Merlin thought to himself, because although he didn't want to admit it he felt scared for Arthur too, he had no idea what to do, but Druids might. He remembered how much they had helped Morgana once when she was so scared at the thought of having magic. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire as it did then. The future of Camelot was hanging in the balance and every decision could dramatically alter it.

Arthur was becoming restless, pulling his hand away from Gwen's he ran it through his hair and began pacing, his whole body was starting to shake. He knew they were right, but still he wanted to put up a fight. The thought of leaving Camelot was making him panic once more, this was getting all too much. "But how could I possibly do it on my own, even if there was help out there?"

Gwen glanced at Merlin and gave a small smile, "Who said you'll be going anywhere on your own?"

At these words, Arthur shook his head vigorously and took another step back. "No, you can't come with me, it's too dangerous!"

Merlin shrugged, "Most of the places I go with you seem to turn out to be dangerous Arthur, but it's never stopped me before, or you." He pointed out.

"You can't do this alone Arthur, and you won't." Gwen said determinedly.

At that moment the chamber door opened and all three of them jumped, they whirled around in a panic expecting to see guards marching into the room.

Instead they saw Morgana standing there, surveying the room, hands on her hips.

"Well, it sounds like I find myself a new maidservant," she said, but then smiled when she saw the fear on their faces. "Don't worry," she added, walking briskly into the room, "I won't tell anyone you're here. I heard voices though, you should be more careful, anyone could have found you."

"So it would seem," Merlin muttered, not able to hide the suspicion in his voice, but Morgana ignored him.

"Are you three really thinking of leaving?" She asked, Merlin didn't believe the sadness and concern that was in her voice.

Arthur nodded, "It seems that's the best option, and Gwen's right, I can't do this alone and I can't stay in Camelot. I must admit though I'm...I'm terrified."

"Don't be," Morgana said kindly, "you have your most loyal friends here to help you. Whatever happened out there Arthur, we'll get to the bottom of it."

"Did you see Uther?" Gwen asked.

Morgana nodded, "He's gone to question Sir Twyllo I think, he looked pretty angry," she admitted, "the guards are searching through the castle and the grounds for you, it won't be long until they come in here. Uther said I shouldn't help look for you, it was too dangerous, but I couldn't simply stand idle."

"Do you think I should run away Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Morgana sighed sadly, "It's up to you, Arthur. I can only imagine what you must be going through, I too would want to run away. But I don't know what Uther has in mind, all he wants to do now is find you. Perhaps when he does he'll try and get you some help, or try to cover the whole thing up."

But Merlin shook his head, he trusted Morgana even less with these words. She knew exactly what Arthur was going through and when she did she was too terrified to face Uther. "We can't take the risk," he said quickly, "you know the King could just as easily decide to imprison Arthur instead. We have all seen how blind his hatred of magic makes him, we cannot assume Arthur is safe anymore."

"But where will you go?" Morgana asked.

There was a pause, Merlin had to admit he had no idea where they would go if they did leave, but Gwen spoke first. "I think we should go and find the Druids, they have always sounded like peaceful people to me, Merlin seems to know a lot about them and Arthur is a good tracker, if we find evidence of them we could follow their tracks and find out where they're living."

"But what if they refuse to help the son of Uther Pendragon?" Morgana pointed out.

Merlin shrugged again, "It's worth a try."

Morgana folded her arms across her chest and studied Merlin and Gwen closely, then turned her attention to the Prince. "What do you want to do Arthur?"

Arthur hesitated, "I want nothing more than to run away from this monster, to hide and hope it goes away. But I cannot run from it because the monster is inside me. I don't think I could face my father, I don't want him to see what his son has become: a coward, a sorcerer, a monster. I think I need help and I don't think that help can be found within the walls of Camelot. I can't stay here."

There was a heavy silence, Arthur put his head in his hands as if he felt terribly guilty about what he had just admitted. Gwen squeezed his arm to remind him that they were still there beside him. Merlin watched Morgana carefully, relieved that Arthur had agreed to his idea, but worried about how the King's ward would react.

"Well in that case," Morgana said at last, "I'm coming with you."

"No." Morgana had hardly finished her sentence before Merlin responded. They looked at him, surprised by the harshness and distrust that was now in his eyes. He quickly thought of an explanation. "We can't have the King's ward leave as well, it's going to start looking like a kidnapping. Uther won't care if two servants disappear, but if his ward _and_ his son vanish? It will only make things worse."

"I would rather stand by Arthur than Uther, and I cannot let my maidservant walk out into potential danger, I would have to go with her. So either I go with you, or Gwen stays with me. Besides, the King's ward might be surprisingly helpful when it comes to living out in the wilderness," Morgana added with a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere without Gwen," Arthur said quickly.

Merlin tried to hold back a sigh. It was either Morgana came with them or Arthur stayed behind. Neither sounded very safe, because he had no idea if Morgana could be trusted. She had begun working with Morgause and then spent months away from Camelot, what had happened while she out there in the wilderness? She could just as easily walk out of this chamber and turn them in to the King.

"You don't trust me," Morgana said suddenly, her eyes fixed on Merlin, he could feel them boring into him, reading his mind.

Merlin shrugged, "How do we know Uther didn't send you here to try and persuade Arthur to turn himself in?" He said.

"I would never do that!" Morgana snapped.

"No, she wouldn't," Arthur said firmly. "I trust you Morgana, you are like a sister to me and I would be grateful if you were by my side. Perhaps you could even persuade Uther that I am leaving for a while because I am ill and need to get well again, that would call off the search."

Morgana smiled broadly. "You're right Arthur, Uther might be able to listen to me, he certainly wouldn't trust a servant," at this her eyes flickered to Merlin and back again. Merlin felt his blood run cold. "Get some supplies ready while I talk to Uther. Some of the King's old stables are no longer in use, hide there, they won't think to look there, and I'll come and find you as soon as I can."

With that Morgana turned and hurried out the chamber before Merlin could argue against her decision.

"I hope you know what you're doing Arthur," Merlin muttered.

"I hope you do too, Merlin." Arthur replied solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Into Darkness

Nimueh stood looking out over the calm lake, taking in her last few moments on this side of the veil. She could not feel the grass beneath her bare feet, nor the occasional breeze that fluttered past her as she watched the dark waters. She was surprised by how long she had remained in this body and that her soul had not already slipped back into the next world. It had been three days since Morgana and Morgause and dragged her back, they certainly were powerful practitioners, but it was probably Nimueh's will to stay for just a little bit longer, now there was work to do, that kept her standing. It wouldn't be long now though, she was fading, she could feel herself being pulled back into the world she rightly belonged to and soon she would go willingly. But for the moment she was still here and even more powerful than before now that she was a creature which did not rightly belong in the world of the living. She could perform her one final task.

Nimueh had never expected death to give her so much perspective. Of course there were many on the other side who refused to let their eyes be opened, and still dwelled in their hatred and spite, and so did she at first when she realised that she had been unjustly murdered by that troublesome manservant. But soon she realised how far her eyes could now seen and how much more she could understand about the world. She now understood the brutality of her war. She saw the faces of the children she had made orphans, she saw crying widows and she realised that they were no different from the orphans and mourning widows who had been created by Uther. She still hated that King, if blood was still running through her veins it would have started to boil just at the thought of him sitting on the throne. But she understood that in her killing she was becoming like him and she didn't want to do that. She no longer wished to be part of a war, and if she did, she would not take a side.

Nimueh knew that Morgana and Morgause would not keep their word, after the spell she had made them promise once again not to hurt any innocents and they agreed, but she knew that they would not keep their word, they are as brutal as she was, perhaps even more so, so they would not care if they struck aside a innocent who happened to be in their way. But perhaps they would hesitate, if they knew what Nimeuh had in mind. She had agreed to help them as one last ditch attempt to remove Uther, but already she regretted it, and already her plan of equalling out the side of war was beginning.

Slowly, Nimueh raised her hand over the silent lake. Quickly the centre of it began to bubble as the water had been placed over a great heat. It was just a small surface area, but soon it began to boil and great, angry bubbles burst at the surface.

It was rather like a game of dice, Nimueh thought to herself as she watched the boiling, bubbling water begin to spread further across the lake. Morgause and Morgana had played their turn, casting their spell and rolling the dice, all their plans in preparation for winning the game. But on the other side of the table stood Nimueh who took up the dice. She had helped the two witches play their turn, but now she was rolling for the other team.

"My turn," Nimueh whispered to herself, smiling as she watched something rise out of the bubbling water.

* * *

Merlin's figure could just about be seen through the gloom as he paced up and down impatiently. The stables still smelt faintly of horses and hay, but had not been occupied by them for quite some time, some of the doors were crooked and the wood was suffering from many rainfalls. It would not be long until they were either taken down or fell down. Little could be heard of the outside world, and there was no sign that anyone was coming to inspect the stables. Morgana was right, no one would look here.

The trouble was that time was pressing, Morgana said she would meet them here, but the day was ending and she still had not arrived.

"She'll be here Merlin," Gwen tried to assure him.

"Yes, so stop pacing!" Arthur snapped, who was still feeling very uneasy about the whole thing, and Merlin's erratic movements were not helping.

"But why isn't she here yet? She said she'd talk to Uther and then meet us here, what's taking so long?" Merlin demanded, wishing he could tell the others how suspicious he thought of Morgana, but they would never believe him. He somehow wished that he didn't believe himself either. Morgana was their best friend, they trusted her, it would be nice if he could keep his trust in her too.

Despite Merlin's worries they hadn't been waiting in the stables that long. Fearful of stepping outside while the guards were still searching for Arthur, the three of them had stayed in Merlin's chamber, waiting and wondering what the King would say. Soon after Morgana had left, Gaius appeared, looking extremely troubled but glad to see his nephew and the Prince.

Merlin was about to explain to Gaius their plan, when there was a pounding on the door and the voice of a guard demanded that he was let in. Quickly hiding Arthur back in Merlin's chamber, Gaius managed to convince the guard that the Prince was not in there.

"Sir Leon himself came in here a few moments ago and searched these chambers thoroughly. The Prince is not in here and no one else has entered since." Gaius told the guard sternly. "You are welcome to search again, but I fear you will be wasting your time."

The guard hesitated, not sure whether to trust Gaius, but he feared the King's temper if he wasted time, so left.

"Thank you Gaius," Merlin sighed with relief when the physician came to tell them that the coast was clear.

"Please Gaius, can you tell me what's wrong? Am I ill?" Arthur said, his eyes begging, praying that he had been struck by an illness, something that could be explained and maybe cured, rather than a curse or an ability buried deep that could never be cured.

The physician examined Arthur thoroughly, but concluded that the Prince was in perfect health. "You have a bit of a fever, but it's nothing serious, you have been through a lot today," Gaius admitted, pressing his hand against Arthur's forehead. "Other than that, there is nothing wrong with you and I cannot think of any disease that would give you magic."

"But there is something very wrong with me," Arthur muttered to himself.

"What do you think it is, Gaius," Merlin asked quietly, taking his uncle aside to have a private conversation. "Has Arthur had this all his life or is it a curse? In which case, what curse?"

Gaius shrugged, "I'm afraid I know as much as you Merlin, neither of us have faced this before. I think if Arthur has had this all his life we would have seen another sign before now, but with his father's hatred of magic, maybe it has been buried deep until now. However I think it is more likely that he has been cursed and with a very powerful one unknown to me. In which case you must keep a close eye on him Merlin, curses are dangerous things, especially powerful ones, it could have worse effects on Arthur as time goes by."

"We're thinking of leaving Camelot to find Druids who might have some knowledge and be able to help, it would also protect Arthur from whatever Uther if he needs to be, what do you think?" Merlin said.

"I'm still not sure," Arthur admitted, overhearing Merlin's question.

Gaius thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think it is a good idea Merlin, perhaps leaving Camelot is the safest thing for Arthur to do for now, and there might be people out there who have more knowledge about this," he hesitated, "situation, and how to deal with it."

"I hope you're right," Arthur muttered, but someone else agreeing that he should leave convinced him a little more to go to the stables rather than turn himself in.

For the next few hours Merlin and Gwen busied themselves getting supplies for a journey they did not know where it would take them or how long it would last. Arthur continued to hide in Merlin's chamber while Gaius watched at the door for anyone who might come searching for him. Gwen went back to her house to get some food and Merlin sneaked back into the castle to fetch more supplies, including Arthur's sword.

The Prince's chamber was in a poor state when Merlin finally reached it. The whole room had been turned upside down in a desperate attempt to find the Prince and discover some sort of evidence to explain how Arthur had used magic. Drawers were hanging open, their contents spilling out onto the floor, Arthur's desk was surrounding by smashed ink pots and scattered parchments and the wardrobe hung open with clothing scattered about. Even the bed had been stripped and pillows flung to the floor. It was like a battlefield. The chamber was warm and light poured through the windows, but somehow it felt cold, abandoned. It echoed the panic felt by those searching for him and perhaps the King himself, the desperation to find the Prince and the fear of what had happened that day. It took Merlin a while to forget about the state of that chamber.

The one fortunate thing about the state of Arthur's room was that everything became a lot easier to find. Merlin picked up a few clothes for him from the floor, a cloak and a dagger that had been cast out of one of the drawers by his bed. There was no sign of his sword. Merlin had a strong feeling that it had been found already and taken away, after all, who would want someone with magic to have extra weapons at their hand?

It forced Merlin to go down to the armoury for find a sword and he had to move slowly, ducking behind corners and into empty chambers when he heard approaching guards, sometimes using magic to force them to walk a different direction. He knew the King would want to question the servant of the missing Prince, even if Morgana kept her promise and had gone to talk to the King he would still want a word with Arthur's manservant and Merlin decided he would rather skip that encounter. It could throw all their plans into jeopardy and he did not want Arthur to leave Camelot without him.

After what felt like hours Merlin finally entered the armoury. Much to his concern it was half empty, it seemed many of Uther's men had gone to arm themselves against any possible threat the Prince might pose. The thought of all the shields, swords and spears currently hunting Arthur gave Merlin a sick feeling of dread. The sooner they left the better, he just wished something would happen that meant Morgana would be left behind. As much as he tried he could not convince himself to trust her. Ever since she had returned to Camelot every smile and kind word felt like a lie.

After some searching in the armoury with worry spinning around his head like a whirlwind, Merlin found a decent-looking sword for Arthur, a slightly worn-looking sword for himself and a long dagger for Gwen. He didn't know what they were facing out there and preferred the thought of them having some protection. He didn't pick a weapon for Morgana.

The day was growing cooler and evening was approaching by the time Merlin made it back to Gaius' chambers, weapons and clothes in hand. Much to his relief Arthur and Gwen were still there waiting for him, though he was concerned that Morgana was not with them. He hadn't seen her or the King while he was in the castle, he had no idea what they were up to and was tempted to go back and find out with the help of magic, but decided against losing any more time. Gaius and Gwen had found them plenty of food and drink for the journey.

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded, sounding relieved, worried and angry all at the same time.

"It's not easy trying to sneak around that castle unseen," Merlin retorted, not meaning to sound so harsh. He quickly softened his voice as he told them about the supplies he had collected, including the weapons. To his relief neither of them questioned why Morgana didn't have a weapon.

They decided to wait after dark until leaving Gaius' chambers. They had no idea how Morgana's talk with Uther had gone so they didn't know if people were still searching for Arthur. Every now and then they heard heavy footsteps passing the chamber and remained hidden in Merlin's room, waiting and listening silently.

When they all agreed it was time to leave they went out one by one, each taking a few supplies and quickly pulling on a cloak, putting the hood up so no one would recognise their faces. Gwen left first with a final, nervous smile at Gaius, who smiled back and wished her good luck in a voice that said she didn't really need it. Arthur went next, his voice was empty of emotion as he thanked Gaius for his help. The old physician who had watched this Prince grow up and found it hard to distance himself from what was happening, but he bowed low and said that he would wait for him always as a loyal servant. Merlin was last to leave. He waited a few minutes after Arthur had gone, then said his farewell to Gaius.

"I don't know what's going to happen out there, or when we'll be back," he admitted. He hated walking into the unknown, although he had done it many times before, somehow this felt very different. It wasn't often that he and the Prince had to flee from the King.

To Merlin's surprise Gaius pulled his nephew into a tight hug. "Be careful, won't you? Take care of Arthur and Gwen, but don't forget to take care of yourself." He said.

"I will," Merlin promised as he hugged Gaius back, both of them knowing it was a promise he could not keep.

Hiding his supplies under his cloak Merlin hurried out of the chamber and headed for the stables. He did not look back.

Now all three of them stood in the abandoned stables, waiting for Morgana as evening crept into night. Gwen held tightly onto Arthur's hand in the darkness and Merlin continued to pace, wondering if he could manage to convince them they couldn't wait any longer and would have to leave Morgana behind.

Suddenly the stable door opened with a loud creek, making all three of them jump. Merlin whipped around, preparing to defend them against Uther's men, but stopped when he saw Morgana standing by the doorway, clutching blankets in her arms.

"Don't worry, it's me," she whispered, closing the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" Merlin demanded as Morgana entered the stables.

"Talking to the King like I said," she replied, sounding as if she was surprised that Merlin had asked such an obvious question. Gwen was much happier now her mistress had arrived and gave her a quick hug, neither her or Arthur questioned where Morgana had been.

"Why did it take you so long?" Merlin snapped.

"Merlin, there's no need to speak to her like that," Arthur said sternly.

But Morgana shook her head, "It's fine Arthur, he's nervous, we all are," she replied calmly. "It took me a while to find the King in the first place, and then even longer trying to convince him that this was a good idea, it took much longer than I thought it would take. He threatened to arrest me just for suggesting it. I finally managed to make him see sense and that he had not been betrayed by his son. He agreed that you leaving and finding help was a wise decision but not to come back until we find a cure." Arthur hung his head at these words, but Morgana added, "He also gave me these blankets as a gesture of good will for our travels. These nights can be cold and he wants us to stay safe. He wasn't very happy about me leaving either, but he knows I will take care of his son."

"Well, at least we won't be hunted as well as cursed through our journey," Arthur muttered to himself. Morgana's warning that he could not return until they found a cure laid heavily on his heart.

"Did he say anything else?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shrugged, "Nothing else of importance."

There was a pause, Merlin decided to try one last time to leave Morgana behind. "You know, you don't have to go with us if you don't want to. Maybe it would be better if you stayed with the King, he might need you," he suggested carefully.

"No," Morgana said firmly and there was something close to anger in her eyes, "Arthur is like a brother to me, I will stay by his side through this dark time. We're all going to need each other."

Arthur gave a small smile, "I'm glad you're here Morgana," he said.

"Me too," Morgana smiled back. Merlin said nothing.

Arthur glanced around the dark stables and sighed, "Well, I suppose we can't delay this any longer, it's time to leave," he murmured. The others nodded in agreement and quickly collected up their supplies.

The outside world was deserted as they left the stables and the night air had grown chillier. Stars dotted the black sky. They walked silently in single file, Merlin leading the way, followed by Morgana, then Arthur and Gwen. There was something eerily silent and empty about Camelot all of a sudden, Merlin wondered if a curfew had been put in place. They all moved quickly through the darkness, which was only penetrated by the stars and a few lit torches at the entrance of wealthy houses. Leaving the castle behind and entering the town square, none of them glanced behind to see what they were leaving, but at the same time none of them wanted to look ahead into the darkness they were entering.

* * *

_So the four of them are now leaving Camelot and while they prepared to go Nimueh completed her final task in the land of the living, any ideas on what she was doing at the lake? _

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_If anyone's interested I have just finished a fanfic of Merlin/Morgana drabbles looking at the development and downfall of their relationship over the series. It's called "Never Meant to Be" and it's quite short but you're most welcome to read it if you're interested :)_

_Anyway, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) I read it through in a bit of a rush so my apologies if you spot any mistakes._

* * *

Chapter Five

Monsters

Merlin woke with a jolt on the cold, hard ground, staring up at the branches of trees surrounding him, random beams of sunlight pierced through them, forcing Merlin to shield his eyes, still heavy with sleep, with his hand. It was still early morning and despite the sun he shivered with the cold. He's not sure what had woken him, but he soon finds out when he turns his head and finds Morgana and Gwen sleeping soundly nearby, but Arthur is nowhere to be seen.

Three days had passed since the four companions walked in single file away from their homes in Camelot and into darkness. They walked through the first night in silence, the only sound was their pounding feet. By the time the moon set and the sun started to rise Camelot's castle was nothing but a small collection of towers in the distance, surrounded by the dawn. As they continued to travel town houses and market stalls slowly gave way to rolling fields and small farm cottages. By this time the four companions were all beginning to grow tired, but no one said anything. They were all waiting for Arthur to stop and suggest that they rest, but he never spoke, he just kept walking with his head down.

Merlin knew what Arthur was doing as the Prince marched across the fields, he was trying his hardest to run away from what had happened, but soon he would stop and realise it was impossible. Then it would finally hit him what was happening, and that it was happening to _him. _This was not a dream, this was not someone else's tale his was watching from a distance, this was his life, his curse. And Merlin knew this because so many times he had wanted to run away from his own destiny.

After all he had been through, how easy would it be to turn around, walk away and not look back? Leave behind all the pain and suffering and terrible decisions he had been forced to make ever since the Dragon had told him of his destiny. How nice it would be to go away and live a quiet life, never having to make the decisions that could change the whole world around him, instead the biggest decisions Merlin would have to make was if he had time to go to the market that day, or what type of vegetables he should plant this year. It sounded like such a peaceful life, but it was one he could never have. Even now when he was running from Camelot, he was doing so because he still needed to follow his destiny, he needed to be by Arthur's side. He could never leave it behind because it was always following him, it would always be with him. And no matter how far Arthur walked away from the towering castle, he would never be far enough away from what happened at that joust or the power that now dwelled inside him, dormant, for now.

Eventually, as the sun rose higher in the sky, Merlin broke the silence and suggested that perhaps they should stop, have some rest and eat something. Morgana and Gwen agreed and looked grateful for the break, while Arthur just nodded silently and kept his eyes to the ground, like a child that was in serious trouble so had to do what he was told.

They kept walking a short way until they found an empty barn in the middle of a field where they could sit and rest inside. Despite Morgana saying that she had talked to Uther and he had accepted their plan to leave, the others agreed that it would be best to stay out of sight for now, they didn't want anyone to know where exactly the Prince was going, or come across some furious peasants who had decided they didn't want a sorcerer for an heir.

Not long after they had sat down in the barn and eaten a few of their rations Morgana and Gwen started to drift off to sleep. Arthur tried desperately to stay awake but after a sleepless night exhaustion overcame him and he too was soon snoring gently amongst the hay. Merlin was the only one who didn't sleep, he sat amongst his friends, suddenly feeling wide awake despite the long night. He felt like he should keep watch, as if they were still being hunted by the King's men, and there were many thoughts still spinning around his head that stopped sleep overcoming him.

As the others slept soundly, Arthur and Gwen lying so close their hands were almost touching, Merlin watched Morgana closely. There was a small frown on her face as she slept, he wondered what she might be dreaming about, why she was lying beside the Prince as they go on a journey into the unknown. Did she truly have good intentions, or was there something more sinister in her mind? Everyone was so pleased when she was found, everyone was relieved that was all right. But Merlin could not bring himself to share their happiness, as guilt and weariness laid heavily on his heart at the sight of her. No one else knew that he had poisoned her, but he couldn't forget it. The pain on her face as the poison took hold, the look in her eyes, asking him why he had done this to her, she was his friend. The betrayal she must have felt in those few moments before she fell unconscious Merlin couldn't imagine. Then suddenly she returns, after weeks of guilt eating away at Merlin's insides, with a smile and a forgiving heart. How could that be possible?

Merlin longed to be forgiven for what he had done for her, but he somehow knew that her forgiveness was not genuine. After all, he had still not forgiven himself. And if the manservant of the Prince tries to kill you, how could you return and still be on the Prince's side with nothing but a smile? How could she walk alongside the manservant on a long and possibly dangerous journey? It wasn't right, it was too good to be true, which was why Merlin couldn't bring himself to trust her. She had worked with the enemy before she had disappeared, what had happened since?

But still Merlin couldn't put up too much of a fight when she announced that she would be joining them. He suggested she stayed behind and tried to think of a logical reason for her not joining them, but he couldn't give a good enough excuse for her to stay behind without revealing what he had done and what he knew. What could he say to make them understand the distrust he felt towards her inside of him, which was no one's fault but his own? At these thoughts Merlin once again longed to run away from his own destiny. Yet here he was, sitting in an old barn with Morgana lying nearby as he waited for the Prince to wake up.

Just as he thought this Morgana suddenly stirred and Merlin quickly looked away, he didn't want her to know he had been staring at her.

Merlin's companions only slept for an hour or so before they began to wake up. As soon as they were ready they set off again across the fields just as quiet as before and occasionally fighting off a yawn. They continued to travel throughout the day, stopping just once more to have something to eat before carrying on until nightfall. Merlin was exhausted by the time they came to a stop, there was nowhere nearby to provide them with shelter so the four travellers were forced to lie out in the open fields. They were too tired to get a fire going and worried about who might be nearby in the darkness, so they just wrapped themselves up in the blankets. Merlin tried to fight to stay awake once more, he was pretty sure Arthur was still awake, staring into the darkness, probably feeling totally alone despite being surrounded by his friends. However Merlin was too tired after going more than a day without sleep, and before he could stop himself he had drifted off to sleep and didn't wake until the sun rose.

The next day was a quiet one once more, the four companions saw no one apart from the occasional farmer in the distance across the fields and they spoke little as they continued to travel North. North was the quickest way to get out of Camelot and the border was surrounded by forest, the most likely place where you might find some Druids. Throughout the day Morgana gave Merlin no reason to doubt or be suspicious of her, in fact she was quite useful that evening helping to get a fire going after they reached a small patch of woodland to sleep in. Meanwhile Arthur remained silent and when they stopped for the night he sat a little way from the group, his head down. Merlin considered trying to talk to him, but when he saw Gwen go over to the Prince and tried asking if he needed anything to eat he was silent and motionless, looking as if he wasn't quite there, and Merlin knew if Gwen couldn't get him talking he couldn't. He knew Arthur was probably still in shock about the whole thing, and just hoped that by the time they left Camelot's borders Arthur would grow more hopeful that they would be able to find help and even a cure. It wouldn't be long now, another day's walk perhaps and they would reach the border.

That night, just as they were settling down to sleep, the fire slowly dying into embers, Gwen whispered to Merlin, "Is he going to be all right?"

Merlin tried to give her a comforting smile. "Yes," he said, "it's going to take some time, but I think he's going to be all right."

In the meantime however, there would just have to travel through the silence and hope that Arthur really would be all right.

It was on this morning, the third day after leaving Camelot, that Merlin woke up in the woodlands and found the patch of ground where Arthur had been lying was now deserted.

He sat up quickly, "Arthur?" He called out, hoping that perhaps the Prince had woken up early and was merely a few yards away relieving himself or looking for some food in the woods.

But Arthur was nowhere to be seen and the only response to his call was birdsong.

Merlin stumbled to his feet quickly, trying not to panic, his movement awoke Gwen and Morgana.

"What's the matter?" Gwen mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Morgana's yawn was cut off when she realised someone was missing, "Where's Arthur?" She asked.

Merlin shrugged, his face pale with worry, "I don't know, he's gone."

The other two immediately became wide awake at these words and pulled themselves up onto their feet. "Gone? Gone where?" Gwen repeated, fear in her eyes.

"It's all right Gwen, maybe he's just gone to stretch his legs or something, he can't be that far," Morgana tried to say comfortingly.

"She's right Gwen, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but I think we should go and look for him, just in case." Merlin added.

Morgana nodded, "If we split up we'll find him sooner."

The other two agreed and quickly hurried off in opposite directions, each calling out Arthur's name. Merlin tried to convince himself that the Prince's disappearance had an innocent explanation, but he still broke into a run as he rushed through the trees and continuously called for his friend. Gwen and Morgana's voices and footsteps had quickly disappeared and there was no one to respond to their calling, even the birds had scattered.

When Merlin broke through the small cluster of trees they had slept in and found himself in a field, he thought he saw a figure in the distance walking away from him, it looked like a man. Merlin prayed that he had found Arthur and wasn't about to run into a confused and disgruntled farmer.

"Arthur!" He cried out, sprinting towards the retreating figure, which didn't stop at the sound of his call, but the closer he got Merlin was sure it was the Prince. "Arthur, please, wait!" He called.

The figure seemed to hesitate at these words, giving Merlin time to catch up with him. It was indeed Arthur, though he didn't look pleased to see his manservant.

"Where, where are you going?" Merlin panted as he reached the Prince.

Arthur's eyes were as cold as his father's, something Merlin had never seen before and he didn't look his friend in the eye. "I'm leaving, Merlin. I'm going far, far away."

"I know, but we're coming with you, remember?" Merlin said.

But Arthur shook his head, "No you're not. You're going home Merlin, you all are, I'm doing this on my own. We're not at the border yet, you still have a chance to turn back, and you should. I'm better off alone."

"No one is better off alone," Merlin replied. "We said we'd help you Arthur and we will, no one is going to leave you."

"But I'm not safe Merlin!" Arthur snapped, angry at his friend's persistence. He didn't want to say goodbye. "I could hurt you, I don't know how to control this curse, I could attack any of you like I did to people on the day of the joust and I would never forgive myself if I did, especially if I hurt Gwen." He muttered, looking down at his feet.

"But you haven't hurt any of us yet," Merlin pointed out.

"Exactly, not yet, but any moment I could strike out at you. I'm out of control. I had a dream last night where everywhere I went things were burning to the ground. Fields, trees, houses. They were all burning and I knew it was because of me but I couldn't stop it." Arthur sighed, "I'm a monster Merlin, it's better that people stay away from me, far away so no one gets hurt." Merlin could tell Arthur had been planning this since he had agreed to leave Camelot. He would not let his friends become endangered because of him, so before they got too far he was going to leave them. As much as it hurt he was going to walk away from them as soon as he found the chance, they would never know where he had gone and they wouldn't be able to follow him, and then they would be safe.

"You're not a monster," Merlin said gently.

"Yes I am!"

"But not everyone who has magic are monsters."

"How would know that?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin took a deep breath. Ever since he had seen Arthur using magic he knew now was the time. Now he had to tell the Prince the truth. How could he let his friend struggle through all of this and not tell him he too had magic? Arthur was feeling so lost and alone, he needed to know that there was someone by his side who understood and make him see that he wasn't alone. He needed to realise not everyone who had magic were monsters. He couldn't keep his secret hidden any longer, this was the moment to reveal all.

"Because I have magic."

Arthur took one look at Merlin and laughed. It was not a laugh full of warmth and happiness, it was cold and bitter and almost manic. "You, have magic?"

"It's true."

Arthur pats his shoulder and stops laughing, but there was a strange smile on his face as if he was trying hard not to offend his manservant who had just told an awful joke. "You're a good friend Merlin, trying to make me feel better, but it's not going to work. Besides, I know what you're like, you could never keep a secret like that. Take care of Gwen and Morgana for me," he said as he started walking away.

"I can show you." Merlin called after him.

Arthur stopped and turned back again, eyebrow raised. "Really?" His voice was full of disbelief.

Merlin nodded and slowly raised his hand. The field they were standing in was dry and dusty, it had not seen rain for several days. With a flash of gold in his eyes the dust rose from the ground around him and hovered in the air, forming a shape.

Arthur stared as a dragon made of dust glared down at him, then disappeared on a breeze as if it was never there.

There was a short silence which felt like hours. Merlin watched Arthur carefully, hope growing inside him that he had made the right decision. There was no way Arthur could deny what he had just seen in front of him. His manservant had magic, and now he could see it wasn't as frightening as he thought, because if his friend had magic and could control it, how terrible could it really be? He could now see that he was not alone.

But when Arthur looked away from where the dragon had been and back down at Merlin there was no sight of relief or understanding in his eyes. Instead they were wide with shock and fear, and then narrowed with rage.

"You're right Merlin," he said, and for a moment Arthur didn't sound like Arthur, he sounded like his father. His voice had become that of the old and bitter King who was about to pass a death sentence on a traitor, and Merlin felt as if he was about to be given an execution date. "I am not the monster, you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Secret Keepers

Morgana smiled to herself as she passed through the trees of the small woodland, while her other two companions desperately searched for Arthur. Although it was worrying that the Prince had disappeared without warning, it provided her with the perfect opportunity to separate herself from the group, something she had been hoping to do since last night, as there was someone she needed to see.

At first Morgana hurried off through the woodland calling out Arthur's name, but once the footsteps and cries of Merlin and Gwen had faded into the distance, she slowed down and fell silent, waiting for someone to find her. She was now just on the outskirts of the woodland, and all her senses were alert for anyone approaching. She didn't want to bump into any of her companions just now, it would make things rather more complicated if she did.

A voice broke through the silence.

"Sister,"

Morgana grinned as she heard a familiar voice behind her, and turned to see Morgause standing there. They shared a quick embrace before glancing around, making sure no one else was nearby, then heading a little further into the trees.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner, I didn't want to raise any suspicions." Morgana said, keeping her voice low.

"Do not worry," Morgause smiled, "I have not been waiting long, you have been doing well so far, sister, no one seems to suspect you."

At these words, Morgana lost her smile. "I think Merlin is suspicious. He hasn't said much, but he seemed reluctant to let me leave with them, it may just be because I am the King's ward, but I'm not sure how much he trusts me. He has been wary of me ever since I returned to Camelot."

Morgause matched Morgana's frown and for a moment, despite all their physical differences, they looked exactly alike, no one could deny that they were sisters. "Nimueh told us to be wary of him, perhaps he knows that you are not wholly on the Prince's side anymore. Just make sure you do nothing to let his suspicion grow, show him that you are a loyal companion to Arthur and even if he remains distrustful without any evidence he cannot share his fear with the others."

"I tried to stop them from running away, but there was little I could say that wouldn't make them suspicious. I fear I may have made things harder for ourselves now Arthur has Merlin and Gwen by his side." Morgana admitted.

Morgause shook her head in disagreement. "We know there was a chance that this would happen and we prepared ourselves well for the Prince's departure. The curse will continue to work whether Arthur is in Camelot or not. The King will be enraged to hear that his son has disappeared along with his ward, even if he did want to forgive the Prince. The heir of Camelot has vanished and the King's heart will be broken. Do you know where Arthur is heading?"

It was Morgana's turn to shake her head, "They want to go and find some Druids, believing that they might be able to find a cure, but until we find any sign of where Druids might be we will do nothing but wander across Kingdoms."

Morgause thought about this for a moment, her piercing blue eyes focused on something in the distance, "The Druids will not have a cure for Arthur, only death can free him from the curse, but they might be able to tell him more about what's happening to him or what's about to come. Perhaps they will even hear word about the events in Camelot and tell the Prince. In which case we cannot let them find the Druids, we cannot afford to give him more allies. I hear that Uther's men are looking for the Prince, but I have not seen any soldier on my journey to meet you."

"I needed to gain Merlin's trust to let me come with them, so I promised the others I would persuade Uther to let Arthur leave Camelot so he can find a cure." Morgana explained, "I went to the King as I said I would, but what they do not know is that I told him his son had already fled and had gone South. I assumed we would head North as that's the quickest way to Camelot's borders, but I needed them to believe that we would not be pursued, at least for now. It won't take Uther's men long to realise that the King's ward has also disappeared that that they have made a mistake, soon they will be following our tracks North."

Morgause smiled, "A wise decision sister, Arthur will have no idea that he is still being chased until the King's men are right behind him, then there will be no escape. Did you manage to place the mandrake root under the King's bed before you left?" She added.

Morgana nodded. "I did that when the others thought I was still talking to him. Everyone was so busy looking for the Prince no one took notice of what the King's ward was doing."

Morgause smiled proudly at these words, "Excellent work sister, soon the King's fragile mind will begin to show cracks and everyone will think he's losing his mind over his lost son. And it won't be long before Arthur too begins to feel the full effect of our vengeance. You have done very well, everything is going as we hoped."

Morgana smiled, her sister's praise was all she needed. She wished Morgause could stay longer, but in the brief silence she heard footsteps approaching them, reminding her that she was meant to be looking for the Prince.

"I'd better get back to the others in case I've been gone too long," Morgana said quickly.

Morgause nodded, "Keep up the good work sister, I shall return to Camelot but will be back soon so we can discuss the progress of our plans." Morgause took Morgana's hands and gave them a tight squeeze, Morgana squeezed them back. She sometimes felt so lost and alone in the castle of Camelot, but when she stood with her sister she felt she was just where she should be, and everything was going to be all right.

With a whispered goodbye, the two sisters departed, and Morgana hurried to find her companions, whose voices were growing louder.

"Arthur come back!"

"Keep away from me Merlin!"

"Please, at least let me explain!"

Arthur was storming across the fields away from Merlin, who was desperately trying to keep up. But at these words he hesitated and turned back. His eyes were ablaze with fury.

"Why, so you can lie to me again?" He spat.

"Arthur, I never lie to you," Merlin replied in a small voice.

"Yes you would, you've been lying to me for years. I _trusted_ you Merlin, but all along you were keeping your true self from me. How could you? After all we've been through, you had me deceived all this time."

"You know why I couldn't have told you, if the King found out I could be killed for something I cannot help, something I was born with!" Merlin said, his desperation was also turning into anger. Even when Arthur experiences for himself what it is like to have magic he still turns against his best friend. "I'm only telling you now so you would realise you're not alone in all of this!"

Arthur shook his head as if Merlin was a fly buzzing around his hair, "I thought I was travelling with friends, but it turns out I was travelling with a liar. If I hadn't been given this curse how long would it have been until you told me about your magic? Would you have stayed by my side for years, silent, until I was drawing my last breaths, and then suddenly announce that all my life you had been deceiving me? How can I trust you Merlin when all this time you could have been using magic against me?"

"I would never use magic against you Arthur-" Merlin began.

"Perhaps once I would have believed you, but how can I trust anything you have said, anything that you have done, anymore?" Arthur demanded, his voice raising to a yell. For a moment Merlin swore he could feel heat coming off Arthur, the same heat you feel when you are warming your hands over a fire on a cold winter's night. It was worryingly unnatural and if it had happened in any other situation it would have given Merlin great cause to be concerned. But for now more important things were hanging in the balance.

At that moment a third figure came out of the woodland behind them. They turned to see Gwen hurrying towards them.

"What's going on?" She demanded as she reached them. "We've all been looking for you Arthur and then I heard shouting, I thought you were under attack."

Merlin was about to explain but Arthur spoke first.

"You best stay away Gwen," He snapped, "I thought I was the dangerous one, but it turns out Merlin has magic too! Did he keep it from you as well? Or am I the only one in the whole of Camelot who didn't know my manservant was also a monster?"

Merlin would have argued against this and tried to explain himself to Gwen, but he suddenly found himself lost for words. Hearing Arthur call him a monster because he had magic hurt more than any physical blow the Prince might have given him when he found out, and it bruised his heart. He trusted Arthur as much as Arthur trusted him, how could he say that?

Gwen was silent for a moment, her mouth open and eyes wide with shock, glancing between a red-faced Arthur and a pale Merlin, hand on her chest as if she too had just felt the blow. Then she closed her mouth and looked stern. Merlin was terrified that she too was going to turn against him. But then she turned to the Prince.

"I have known Merlin just as long as you have," she spoke firmly to Arthur, "and there's nothing he could do or say that would make him a monster in my eyes."

Merlin was relieved at these words, but Arthur was not impressed by Gwen's reaction. "So you knew?" He snapped.

Gwen shook her head, "No Arthur, I didn't know. But I always...suspected. I knew there was something different about Merlin from the first time I met him. I didn't know what it was and I would never have guessed it was sorcery, but having magic makes sense. And when you think about all the times he has helped you and so many others, what does it matter if he does have magic? He's probably been using it for good, and that's what matters."

"But he lied to you too!" Arthur said, pointing an accusatory finger at Merlin, who suddenly felt very small despite Gwen's support. "He's probably been using magic under our noses this whole time and never told us!"

Gwen sighed, "I must admit that I am hurt that Merlin did not share his secret with me and although it would have come as a shock I would have kept it, but I understand why he couldn't. Just look at the way you're reacting, if I had done the same or if someone had overheard, he would have ended up face to face with the King and he would not have shown mercy."

Arthur stared at Gwen and Merlin, finding it hard to believe that she was actually taking the liar's side. There was a pause, then he turned and marched away from them. Merlin and Gwen gave each other a worried glance before hurrying after the Prince.

"Arthur, I understand you've been through a lot these past few days, but you must think clearly, you have to forgive Merlin, after all he's done for you," Gwen called after him.

"What does it matter?" Arthur shouted as if the two were miles away. "After all that's happened I find he has been keeping this secret from me, deceiving me, tricking all of us into thinking he was someone he is not. Merlin is a stranger to me now."

"You can't really mean those words, you're just in shock, give it time to sink in and you'll have more perspective!" Gwen said, picking up her pace just as Arthur did, they were now going in a wide circle around the woodland. "Where are you going?" She demanded, frustrated.

"Away from both of you. I should have left Camelot on my own, I never should have brought you three with me. I'm too dangerous and there aren't enough people I can trust."

"But-" Merlin began.

"And I definitely don't want to hear anything from you, Mer_lin_!" Arthur snapped.

Gwen finally caught up with Arthur and seized his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Enough, Arthur! Stop running away, at least let Merlin explain, at least think about what you're saying to your friend!"

Arthur glowered at Gwen, but he didn't pull away. Instead he turned to face Merlin. "Fine," he growled, "Merlin, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Merlin took a deep breath, there was so much he wanted to say, but now the time came it was difficult to put any of it into words.

"There's always been someone in my life whose hated me for what I am." He began, "some in my village accepted it, some ignored it and others were afraid of it. My mother sent me away because she thought I would have a better life and be safe in Camelot, but once more I was surrounded by hatred and I was forced to keep who I really was a secret because if anyone found out they could tell the King, and if anyone told the King I would be executed. Even when I worked for and became friends with his son, I couldn't say a word because I was so afraid of what might happen if you found out, if you would react the same way as your father." _And you have,_ Merlin thought to himself, but he pushed this to the back of his mind. Arthur may be Uther's son, but he wasn't Uther himself. He had given Merlin a chance to explain, he had to take this opportunity to make Arthur see things differently, so he continued.

"I wanted to tell you though, because I hated keeping secrets from my friends. I kept on trying to find opportunities where it would be safe enough to tell you, and you would keep my secret and not tell the King. I told you now because you need me Arthur, you can't walk away because you need your friends to help you through this. I know what it is like to be terrified of the unseen power you have inside you, but for you it must be even worse because of how it came about and because of who your father is." Merlin paused, hoping this comment wouldn't cause Arthur to snap at him once more, but the Prince was silent. He was glowering at Merlin, his jaw tight and his eyes narrowed, but he was giving his manservant a chance to explain himself. Gwen held onto his hand for support, and maybe to stop him from running off again.

"I hoped that when I told you you would be able to understand and forgive me for what I had done, for who I am," Merlin admitted, "but I also knew you could be angry, especially now when you are feeling so scared. I know you probably never want to see me again and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm begging you not to turn me in to Uther and to at least let me stay with you, for now. See it as a repayment for all the times I deceived you. Now I will be honest with you about who I am. My name is Merlin and I am a sorcerer. You can hate me for that for the rest of our lives if you want, even though it was never a secret I wanted to keep from you or something I will ever be able to find a cure for. But I will help you find answers to what's happening to you. When this journey is over and you still hate me I will leave. Camelot will no longer be my home, you won't ever have to see me again, I promise. But please, at least let me help you this one last time, let me show you I'm not the lying traitor you now think I am. Give me a chance to redeem myself, and if it is not enough I will not ask anything more from you. Please."

The last word was in a whisper, Merlin could feel tears stinging his eyes and he could no longer look at Arthur. He gazed at the horizon, wondering if that is where he will now be heading, out across the fields, alone, because his best friend now hates him and will never be able to forgive him. If Arthur returned to Camelot and told Uther he might never even be able to go back to the Kingdom he now called home. In that moment Merlin felt more alone than he had ever been, and the loneliness could only just be beginning.

Silence fell on the three of them and Merlin could feel its weight upon his shoulders. Every second stretched out painfully as they waited for Arthur's response. Merlin's eyes were now on the ground and he squeezed his hands nervously together as if he was praying for salvation.

"All right."

Merlin looked up at Arthur with surprise. The Prince still looked furious, but there was something in his voice that was other than hatred, was it acceptance?

"You can stay with us and help us try and find a cure. I will think about what you said and what you've hidden from me all this time. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, but I will give you this one chance to redeem yourself, because perhaps I will still need you. But whether you will be able to return to Camelot with us when all this is done I do not know."

Merlin nodded solemnly. Hope rose inside him at first, but now it was quickly stamped on again. He was allowed to stay with them, but Arthur still hated him. He supposed this was the best answer he was going to get, and it would have to do for now. At least Arthur was giving him one more chance.

"Thank you Arthur," Merlin murmured.

"We should go back to the camp," Gwen said softly. "We have many more long days ahead of us." The other two nodded in agreement.

Arthur pulled his hand away from Gwen and marched off in silence in front of them, heading to the woodland again, while she and Merlin trailed behind a little.

"Thank you for helping," Merlin said quietly. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't find us."

Gwen reached out and took Merlin's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "That's all right."

"So...you're not angry with me?"

Gwen sighed, "I am, but I also understand why you didn't tell me, and I forgive you Merlin. It makes no difference to me if you have magic, you are still my friend."

Merlin managed to give a small smile at these words as they entered the trees again. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me."

Gwen gave a small smile of her own and squeezed his hand back. They finished their short walk in silence. Soon they returned to their small campsite with their supplies just where they left them and the ashes from last night's fire still smoking slightly, when Merlin realised that something didn't feel quite right.

"Where's Morgana?" He asked.

* * *

_So the cliff hanger has been resolved but not everything is going perfectly! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are much appreciated :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Apologies for the delayed update, I struggled a bit with this chapter and I had a busy week, hopefully the next one will come sooner :)_

_During this chapter our four characters reach the border of Camelot. I don't know much about the layout of the Kingdom in the show, a map I found online helped a little but I've decided to use the map in my head that I apply to most of my Merlin stories when there's travelling involved. It's probably inaccurate but at least it's consistent!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Followed

"Has anyone seen Morgana since we left camp?" Merlin asked.

Arthur and Gwen shook their heads. "She can't have gone far Merlin, she's probably still out looking for Arthur, she'll come back soon." Gwen said.

Merlin nodded, but he wasn't entirely convinced. None of them had gone very far from the camp, yet no one had seen Morgana. The suspicion that had been resting in the pit of his stomach was lifting its ugly head again. What could Morgana be getting up to on her own that would take her so long?

"Surely if she was looking for Arthur we would have run into each other by now," he pointed out to the others in an attempt to share his anxiety, "so why haven't we seen her?"

But Morgana's faithful maidservant and friend shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sure there's an innocent explanation Merlin, she'll soon come back to the camp, if not maybe one of us could go and find her to let her now Arthur's returned?"

Merlin considered this idea, but then he realised something. If Arthur told Gwen about his magic, he could quite easily tell Morgana. And if Gwen went off to tell Morgana that the Prince had been found, she could also reveal to her mistress what had been discovered that day. Did he want that to happen?

Hurriedly Merlin turned back to his two companions, "Listen, I don't think Morgana should know about...me. Not yet."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. Hatred was still in his eyes. He didn't trust his manservant, it would probably take a long time for that trust to return, if ever. "Why not?" He demanded. "I think she has a right to know, as we did."

"Yes but..." _But she also has magic and we can't trust her, _Merlin thought,_ she isn't using her magic for good and I fear what will happen if she knows. She could tell anyone about me, and not all of them will be allies. If she knows I have magic she will hate me even more than Arthur and not just because I am the light and she is the darkness, as the prophecy says. She came to me once begging for help when she first feared she had magic, and I turned her away to get help from strangers, I could have told her about me just like I told Arthur when I felt he needed help, but I didn't. And she'll hate me for letting her face her fear alone, almost as much as I hate myself for keeping it from her. We cannot trust her. _

Merlin longed to tell Arthur and Gwen these things, but he didn't. He wanted to share his greatest fears with them, that Morgana could become the enemy of Camelot and it is not his duty to reveal her magic, though he feels he must. He doesn't want any more deception. However all he says in the end is:

"I just don't know if she can be trusted."

Arthur snorted, "What could make her less trustworthy than you?" He snapped. The Prince's words were full of hurt, so much so that Merlin felt himself flinch at his words. He just hoped that one day Arthur would apologise for saying these things.

"Because I don't know who she'd tell about me, she could go back to Camelot and tell the King and then I'll be a wanted man." Merlin explained, which he supposed wasn't completely a lie, it was something he could imagine Morgana going. "Please, just leave it for a few days before I decide if she'll tell anyone or not. I can't stand another person hating me, and I feel as if I should be the one who tells her." Arthur gave him a long, hard look, telling Merlin that he didn't believe a word he said, he sighed. "There was a good reason for me not telling you or Gwen, wasn't there?" He continued, "because you could have told the King and have me killed. So please believe me when I say I have an equally good reason not for telling Morgana, at least not yet. Let's at least find her first and see where we go from there."

Gwen seemed more convinced by this, but Arthur was still giving Merlin a piercing glare. He was about to open his mouth to say something but before he could there was the sound of approaching footsteps and they all turned to see Morgana appearing out of the trees. Her eyes seemed far away and there was a small frown on her face, but when she saw the Prince they lit up and she smiled.

"Arthur, there you are! We were wondering where you had gone." She said cheerily. Arthur didn't respond.

"We were about to search for you Morgana, no one knew where you had gone," Gen replied light-heartedly.

"Yes, where have you been?" Merlin asked, trying to sound casual and failing.

Morgana shrugged, "Looking for Arthur, like we all were."

"But none of us saw you, you can't have gone far, we almost walked round the whole of the woods and didn't see you anywhere." Merlin pointed out.

The King's ward shrugged again, "I stayed in the woods to see if Arthur would come back, I hadn't gone far." Merlin wasn't convinced, and he knew Morgana could tell he wasn't convinced, but she changed the subject. "Is anything the matter? You all look very...shaken," she said.

There was a pause. Merlin turned round to look at Arthur. This was the chance for the Prince to tell Morgana everything, or show his manservant that a small grain of trust still remained.

Arthur sighed, "I'm just having a hard time at the moment Morgana, I feel as if I'm a danger to everyone yet I don't know when the magic inside me might strike. I'm a monster."

Morgana stepped forward and laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder, looking into his bright blue eyes that were still clouded with anger. "Not everyone who has magic is a monster, Arthur, and I don't think you're dangerous." She gave him a kind smile then frowned again, "are you sure there's nothing else the matter?" She asked.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, then shook his head, "No, there's nothing else." He said coldly.

Morgana too looked over at Merlin and had to try hard to hide a glare. She had been talking to her sister when Merlin had revealed his magic to Arthur so knew nothing of it and she had only departed from Morgause when she heard their footsteps as they entered the woods again. She was heading back to their small campsite when hurried voices made her stop and listen. She couldn't make out everything that was being said, but she could tell that Arthur was angry at Merlin for some reason, and here was a secret that Merlin didn't want Morgana to know because she couldn't be trusted. A secret so big that Merlin could have been killed by it.

Morgana couldn't comprehend what such a secret could be, but these words had made her angry. Whatever secret they were keeping she should know, it could be key to why Nimueh had warned her and Morgause about Merlin. It also confirmed her fears - Merlin was seeing through her facade, how much he knew she wasn't sure, but he knew she couldn't be trusted. That made her job harder than ever, and it made her turn against Merlin all the more. Why did he always seem to be against her? Why couldn't he trust her? He should be cowering before her and begging for forgiveness after he had poisoned her, after he had made her burn from the inside, but no, instead he glared at her as if she was the criminal rather than the victim.

Ever since Morgana had known Merlin she could tell there was something different about him. Once she saw that as a good thing, but now he was nothing but a peculiar fly that wouldn't stop buzzing around her head.

However Morgana managed to force herself to smile once more. "Well, as long as there's nothing else wrong." She said, "I suppose we should get going, the sooner we leave Camelot, the sooner we can get you some help, Arthur."

After having some breakfast the four remaining companions packed up all their supplies and left the woodland. The tension in the air was clear, but Morgana didn't question it and everyone else ignored it, though they seemed to know why it was there.

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quietly considering the events of that morning. Everyone moved in silence with their heads down. Every now and then Merlin glanced at Arthur, looking as if he desperately wanted to say something, but his words were caught in his throat like a fly in a spider's web, and his mouth remained shut. At night they rest at the bottom of a steep hill and the only sound was a small fire crackling in the darkness as they huddled around it, trying to keep out the cold night air. I took them all a long time to get to sleep, but when they awoke Arthur was still with them.

The next day was equally as tense and silent. The morning was dull and cloudy and seemed to reflect their mood, but by midday the clouds had been replaced by a brilliant blue sky and the sun was shining down as they reached the border of Camelot. Before them stretched a huge forest, it seemed shrouded with darkness. Without even realising what they were doing the four companions all stopped just before the border and stared up at the trees. Merlin had passed through this forest before when travelling from Camelot to other Kingdoms, but this time it seemed much more ominous than before. There was a sense that something was hiding within them, something none of them wished to face.

"I want you all to know that we are entering Odin's land and he will not be happy to see unwelcome visitors." Arthur said solemnly into the silence, "it has been many years since he has seen Camelot as an ally and my presence will be a threat to him." He glanced round at the three of them. "It's not too late to turn back."

"I'm staying with you Arthur, you're not going to do this alone," said Gwen without hesitation.

Morgana nodded, "Me too."

Merlin had secretly hoped that perhaps Morgana would think of a reason to turn back to Camelot, but there was a look of stern determination on her face. She wasn't going anywhere, and neither was he.

"I'm staying by your side as a friend Arthur, no matter what happens." Merlin said firmly. He could tell by Arthur's glance that he knew what Merlin was hinting at with these words. Despite his magic he was still going to be by the Prince's side and nothing was going to change that.

"Well, I have to admit, although it would be better for all of you to turn back, I'm glad you're still here." Arthur muttered.

Without another word the four companions walked silently over the border of Camelot and into the forest.

The trees did not seem as menacing as they did from the outside once they entered the forest. Light poured through the branches and they felt a little more protected from the outside world and rather than silence there was the sound of birds singing and the rustle of leaves as they strolled through the trees. Arthur's eyes were fixed to the ground, Merlin wondered if he was already looking out for signs of Druids. A secluded forest would be an ideal place for them to shelter and the soft ground made tracks easy to follow. However this reminded Merlin that anyone and anything out there now had clear tracks to follow _them_.

They moved slower than they did out in the open, the young Warlock soon found himself aware of every noise that wasn't made by their own footprints. Morgana seemed to be doing the same, as the sound of a squirrel scurrying through the trees made her jump out of her skin.

"You know Morgana," Merlin muttered so only she could hear him, as Gwen and Arthur walked a little further in front of them, "if you're scared you could still go back to Camelot. We're not far over the border, you could go back, no one would blame you, this is a dangerous journey."

"Scared?" Morgana laughed. Once she and Merlin may really have been laughing and joking about turning back from a dangerous mission, but her laugh was cold and bitter and the look in her eyes was not friendly. "I am not scared Merlin. If you are you can turn back, but I'm staying with Arthur."

Merlin tried to hide a scowl as he gazed at the ground, "No, I'm going to stay with Arthur too."

"Well that's settled then," Morgana muttered, and she picked up her speed, leaving Merlin to walk alone.

Night seemed to arrive quicker in the forest, they made good progress that day yet the forest still enclosed them. When the sun started setting they found a small clearing within the trees where they could build a fire and rest. While Gwen and Morgana went off to find twigs dry enough to light a fire with Arthur watched Merlin as the two girls walked off into the trees.

"You could light a fire even if it was pouring with rain couldn't you?" He said suddenly, he didn't sound accusing with these words, more curious.

Merlin nodded. "I could."

Arthur glanced up at the trees as the sun set behind the branches. "Well I suppose that might come in useful one day," he muttered to himself. Merlin said nothing, even though the Prince's face was still stern, he was relieved that these words about magic had not been spoken with hatred or anger. Perhaps Arthur was more willing to forgive than he would allow himself to realise.

When darkness came Merlin felt himself becoming increasingly uneasy, despite a fire being successfully lit without the use of magic. Perhaps it was just paranoia now that they had crossed over the border, but he had a nasty feeling that they were being watched.

The other three didn't seem to think anything was the matter and soon lay down to sleep. Merlin stayed up to watch beside the fire, but he finally managed to convince himself that there was nothing out there he should worry about, and he laid his head down to rest.

As soon as he did so he was sure he heard the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves, and suddenly found it very hard to sleep.

By the next morning Merlin's uneasiness had not faded, although there was no sound of any distant footsteps or feelingof unblinking eyes staring at them. Still he decided the sooner they left the forest the better.

"We should get going," he said hurriedly, while the other three were still sitting up, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Slow down Merlin, we haven't even had breakfast yet," Gwen pointed out, standing up and bundling up her blanket which she had been sleeping on.

"We can eat while we walk," Merlin replied quickly.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion but also worry.

"Nothing, I just don't like this forest," Merlin muttered.

"Me neither," Arthur agreed reluctantly as he got to his feet. "I suppose the sooner we start walking the sooner we can leave this place."

However Gwen and Morgana successfully managed to persuade Merlin and Arthur to eat first, which they did so, nibbling on a few bread rations which were quickly becoming dry. Soon they would have to start hunting if they wanted fresh food to eat.

It was a chilly morning but the four companions quickly warmed up as they started walking through the forest once more. Merlin had just managed to persuade himself that he was just being paranoid and there was nothing to worry about, when Arthur suddenly stopped.

"Can you hear that?" He whispered. The others stopped too and listened.

In the silence there was a rustle of leaves and a snapping twigs, noises made when someone is creeping through the forest after you. Four pairs of eyes widened with panic.

"Don't run, they'll know we've heard them, just keep walking quickly, we might be able to lose them," Merlin whispered.

But the quicker they walked the closer the footsteps seemed to come. There was no avoiding them now, whoever was following them had found them and was gaining ground, they were not giving up. Merlin could feel himself start to panic more and more.

"Morgana, are you sure you told the King to call off the search?" He whispered hurriedly.

"Of course!" Morgana looked offended that Merlin was even suggesting it, but she looked worried and Merlin knew that there was every chance the King could have changed his mind.

"Should we turn around and fight?" Gwen said.

"I don't know..." Merlin began. He had no idea who or what could be following them, he hadn't dared look behind him to try and catch a glimpse, as he was afraid of what he might see. Should they try to lose them, try to talk to them or try to fight? Eventually the temptation became too great and he looked over his shoulder. A lone figure was moving not far behind them in the trees.

Merlin froze. He was sure he felt his heart stop and then start thudding at double speed. He thought he heard someone talk to him, ask him what was wrong, but everything was just a buzz in his ears. He was so shocked he was amazed he was still standing. He felt like he had fallen into a dream, for there was no other way to explain who was walking towards them. Eventually he managed to find his voice once more, and spoke a name he thought he'd never mention again:

"Freya?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hooray a quicker update this time and, as some of you guessed correctly from chapter five, Freya has returned! :) This chapter will have lots of dialogue but will hopefully shine a bit more light on her sudden appearance etc._

_And while we are on the subject of Freya I have a quick question to ask you all - would you like to see any Freya/Merlin? I usually write Mergana rather than Freylin but am perfectly happy to write it for this story, however what I think is important is that you are happy with any Freylin in the story because the summary didn't tell you that there would be any Freya/Merlin. I am happy writing them either way, but what is your preference? Should Merlin and Freya be friends or a couple? And speaking of couples are there any other romances you'd like to see in the story? For example if you'd like to see more or less Arwen etc._

_So, if you have a view on Freylin please let me know, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Freya

Through the trees Freya gave a small smile. "Hello Merlin," she said. She looked exactly the same as she did on the day he had said goodbye to her, as if not an hour had passed since then, but this time she was so, so alive.

Suddenly, Merlin found he could move his legs again and he run through the trees towards her. They was only a short distance between them but somehow Freya seemed so far away. When he reached her he threw his arms around her. He had no idea how she could be standing here or why, but when he hugged her he knew it was not a dream or a delusion. He could feel beneath his fingers the soft material of Morgana's dress he had given her on the day she died, he could hear her breathing and he could smell her hair. She was really there. Freya was back.

"I can't believe it-" Merlin started to say, but soon found himself lost for words. Tears of joy stung his eyes. He held tightly onto her as if worried she would slip away from him like water through his fingers. But the seconds passed and she was still there.

Freya laughed with joy as she hugged him back. "Neither can I," she admitted, her voice slightly muffled by the embrace.

"Merlin? What's going on?" Merlin managed to tear himself away from Freya to turn and see that Arthur, Gwen and Morgana had walked through the trees to find them, all looking shocked and confused as they stared at him and Freya.

"This is Freya," Merlin quickly explained, "she's a friend of mine. She...she went away a long time ago and I...how are you here?" He asked, his thoughts and words a confused bundle of joy as he turned back to Freya, who now stood by his side.

She smiled again, the same smile she gave Merlin when they used to talk together, hidden away from the soldiers hunting her, but this time there was no fear in her eyes. "I've been given a second chance," she said simply.

"But...how? Why? When...who..." There were so many questions Merlin wanted to ask her, and in his flabbergasted state they came out all at once in nothing but a babble of sound. It made Freya laugh, the sound of her laugh, once lost, warmed his heart.

"Don't worry about any of that, not for now, I'm back, and that's all that matters." She said.

Merlin grinned, "You're back." He repeated.

"Sorry, but Freya, how did you find us?" Morgana asked, interrupting their reunion. She sounded a little worried about this stranger who had appeared out of the trees.

"I've been looking for you." Was all Freya replied.

"But how did you know we would be here?" Merlin asked.

Freya shrugged, "I just...had a feeling. I knew you would be leaving Camelot and I knew I had to find you. So I tried the forest, something told me you would be here." Before Merlin could question this she looked away from him and addressed his three companions, "I'm sorry if I startled you," she said, "I didn't mean to, I promise I'm not going to hurt you or cause any trouble. As Merlin's said my name's Freya," she added as way of an introduction.

There was a pause, then Gwen stepped forward and held out a hand, "I'm Gwen," she said. "I must admit I think you gave us a good scare, but any friend of Merlin is a friend of mine."

Freya smiled back as she shook her hand, "Thank you."

Morgana didn't seem too sure about Gwen's statement, but she too smiled and stepped forward to introduce herself. "It's good to find another friend out here, where did you and Merlin meet?" She asked casually.

"In Camelot," Freya said.

"She was visiting for...a brief time," Merlin put in.

"I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting while you were in Camelot, I'm Morgana." Morgana gave one of her kindest, yet Merlin could tell fakest, smiles.

"Pleased to meet you to, I have heard of the Lady Morgana," Freya admitted. She held out a hand for Morgana to shake, she did so but seemed a little more reluctant than Gwen.

"That's a nice dress," Morgana added suddenly, looking Freya up and down when their hands broke apart.

Whether Freya could tell that this friendly face was having a hard time hiding hostility, she didn't show it, she just smiled and said, "Thank you, Merlin got it for me."

"He has good taste," Morgana muttered, her eyes darting to Merlin for a moment, there was a distrustful look in them that she could not conceal.

Now Arthur approached Freya, who looked almost afraid of her. He certainly didn't seem like the Arthur Freya might have met a few weeks ago. "I don't think we've met either." He said quietly.

For a moment Freya lost her smile, "We met briefly once, but you would not have recognised me then. But still, all that has been done is forgiven." She showed no sign of fear as he faced the son of Uther Pendragon and hold out a hand to shake.

Arthur looked a little confused by this statement, but then he noticed a mark on her upper arm which she was holding out to him. "Are you a Druid?" He asked.

For the first time since she had appeared out of the trees there was a flicker of sadness on Freya's face, "I was, a long time ago." She admitted.

Arthur glanced round at the others, then said, "Could you help us? Could you help...me?" There was desperation in his eyes, Merlin had never seen his friend plead for something, but he had a strong feeling this is what it would like. "I've been cursed with magic, we've been looking for Druids to try and find a cure, we thought your people might be able to help. Can you help us?"

"I do not have the skill of the Druids and I have not been one of them for a long time," Freya explained, she looked genuinely sorry for the Prince, "but I promise you my Lord, I shall help you in any way I can. I have a knowledge of curses, I experienced a terrible one myself so know how you must be feeling, and no one should face it alone. You are lucky to have such loyal companions. I am happy to travel with you to help you find any of my people so they can answer some of your questions. I am here to help, and I must admit I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course you can," Merlin said before anyone else could consider the question.

"Wait a moment Merlin," Morgana said suddenly, "I understand you are pleased to see your friend again, but we do not know Freya, none of us have met her before, we don't know if she can be trusted to travel with us."

"Of course she is!" Merlin snapped, in another time and place he may have understand the ward's concern, but he was furious at Morgana for suggesting such a thing. If the others agreed with her she would be turned away, after he had only just found her again.

"It's all right," Freya said surprisingly calmly, "I understand, you've only just met me in the middle of the woods outside the safety of Camelot. I could have a great many secret intentions."

Morgana bit her lip, then said quickly and curtly, "Of course I mean no offence, but we cannot offer everyone who we meet on this journey an opportunity to travel with us, it is dangerous and not everyone out there is friendly."

"Oh believe me, I know there are many people out in the wide world who do not have good intentions," Freya said, and her eyes narrowed into a piercing stare. Merlin had never seen Freya angry before, her glare was almost frightening and seemed to say much more than her words did. Morgana shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Exactly," Morgana replied, trying not to show her unease, "although Merlin says that you can be trusted, how can we be sure?"

"My word should be enough," Merlin retorted, raising his voice aggressively. "If I say that Freya can be trusted then she can be trusted."

"Yes but-"

"That's enough," Arthur interrupted before the debate transformed into a fully-fledged argument. The five of them were now standing in a small circle surrounded by the trees, and despite the annoyance in their eyes both Merlin and Morgana kept their mouths tight shut as the Prince spoke. "I understand Morgana's worry, but we need all the help we can get. If Freya was a Druid she can help us find them."

"Tell me Arthur, when did you start trusting people with magic?" Morgana snapped.

Arthur glowered at her, "It seems I have no choice," he growled.

"But we are putting our trust into a stranger!" Morgana persisted.

"I know!" Arthur sighed, "I know," he repeated. His eyes darted to the ground and he looked conflicted. He wanted Freya to help them, but he knew Morgana was right.

There was a short, tense silence. Then Freya spoke, "Many people over the years have abandoned me because of who I am, Merlin was one of the few who didn't. Now I ask his friends to give me a chance too. I know you were brought up to despise those with magic, but I am here to do nothing more than to help you Arthur. It's up to you."

Arthur sighed again, Freya was gazing at him with calm, unblinking eyes. Morgana was glowering at him, Gwen looked worried and Merlin was tensely waiting for the Prince's decision.

"If you think you can help Freya, I would be grateful if you stayed with us," Arthur said eventually.

Merlin grinned, for the first time in days he felt so happy he thought he was going to laugh out loud and he wanted to pull Arthur into a tight hug. But he restrained himself, knowing that at the best of times the Prince was not a fan of hugs, so instead he hugged Freya again, who was also smiling broadly. Gwen was looking relieved that a brutal argument had been avoided, but Morgana was looking less pleased.

"Thank you Arthur," Freya said when she broke away from Merlin, "I promise I will not let you down. To start with I can tell you that you will not find Druids in this forest, I hear that Uther has been very harsh to my people these past few months, so they will be hiding far from the borders of Camelot. But there are many other forests where they may dwell, secluded areas such as these is where you are most likely to find them, so you are on the right path, what you must do now is keeping going."

Arthur gave a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you Freya, I can tell that I have made the right decision. We will leave this forest as soon as we can, and I hope in the meantime you will be able to tell us more about what you know."

"I will try my best," said Freya. Morgana was looking like a child and had been forced to give away her favourite wooden horse to Freya, who she strongly disliked.

After that the now five companions started moving through the trees again, however the atmosphere remained tense. Arthur was still feeling uneasy about his curse and Morgana was angry about who was trailing behind them with Merlin, talking in hushed voices. Gwen could tell her mistress was not happy but stayed quiet and kept her head down. Merlin however felt that a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders and believed the tense atmosphere had vanished as if carried away on a strong breeze. He hadn't noticed he was still grinning.

"I never thought we would be able to walk side by side, I'm so happy that you're here," he said quietly to Freya as they walked through the trees.

Freya smiled, "Me neither. I never thought I would stand on mortal ground again, especially not with you by my side. It is more than I ever could wish for."

"But...how is it possible? How can you be here? I remember I...I held you in my arms and laid you in the boat and..." Merlin swallowed, despite Freya walking by his side it was still very hard to think of the moment he had said goodbye to her, when she had closed her eyes for what he thought was the last time. He remembered the boat drifting gently through the water and with a few mourn-filled words fire sprang up and began to lick the insides of the boat, removing Freya from the world entirely. Yet here she was.

Freya could tell he was upset, so she took his hand and squeezed it as though to remind him that she was here. "Someone out there decided that I should return. I wish I could tell you who, but you would never guess their name and if I told you you would never believe me. Let's just say it was someone who took the opportunity of a second chance and decided to give me one too, a chance to repay for all the terrible things I had done in life when I became a ravaging beast."

This reminded Merlin of something, "Do you still...have the curse?" He asked delicately. He didn't want to suggest that Freya was a danger, but if she turned in the middle of the night while the other four were sleeping and wasn't able to control herself...it could be a quick and disastrous end to their journey. He still remembered the horror he felt when he realised the roaring black beast was Freya, yet he hadn't been afraid of her.

But fortunately Freya shook her head. "That curse was lifted by the same person who brought me out of the water. However there was, shall we say, a price that I had to pay for such generosity." She said.

Freya did not seem concerned about this, but her words greatly worried Merlin. "A price? What sort of price?"

"Don't worry about it for now. You have nothing to fear Merlin, let us just be happy that we are able to walk together," said Freya gently. "There are many things that I cannot tell you for now. I think for now though we should focus on me gaining the trust of your friends and helping Arthur."

"I still don't even know how you found us, how you knew we would be here." Merlin said, unable to put his mind at rest.

"Let us just say I reliable source informed me of Arthur's current problems and thought that you may be heading this way and that I could help." Freya suddenly lowered her voice to a low whisper, "and that you should not trust the Lady Morgana."

Merlin swallowed uneasily. These words offered no comfort for him at all. He was grateful that Freya was with him and had come to help, but how did someone know what had happened to Arthur and that they were hearing this way? Had the news spread across the whole of Camelot about the Prince's curse, perhaps even to other Kingdoms? Quite probably. He assumed the 'reliable source' was the same person who had brought Freya back to him. They had to be a very powerful person to do such a thing, even if Freya had to pay an unknown price for it. He was not comfortable with the thought of powerful practitioners aware of Arthur's situation and of where they were heading, even if they wanted to help.

But worried him the most was that Freya had confirmed his fears. Morgana was not to be trusted.

Merlin was silent for a while as he felt the weight of the world beginning to return to his shoulders once more. He realised the appearance of Freya had merely put aside the troubles of his life for now, it had not solved them. However when he looked round and saw Freya smiling up at him he couldn't help but smile back and feel comforted. Whatever was going to happen, he was glad that she was by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

_Big thanks to everyone who answered my Freylin question :) I have taken your views into account and decided to put it in the story but not have it take up a big chunk of the fic, if that makes sense._

_And going a little off topic but to any Doctor Who fans out there what did you think of Capaldi's first appearance? I think he did a really good performance and am looking forward to seeing more of him :)_

_Anyway, back to the Merlin world and this chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Gathering Clouds

The next couple of days seemed to pass like a dream to Merlin, fragments of a life he would imagine and long for in his darkest hours but never thought he could achieve. He walked hand in hand with Freya, talking about everything and nothing. He could forget his worries and found himself laughing and joking with Freya who would smile at the sound of his laughter. She wanted to know everything about his life, talk about the things they never had the chance to because their encounter before was so short. Merlin told her all about his childhood antics in his home village, his caring but often worrying mother, and, with a pang of sadness and pain, his best friend Will who fought like a soldier and died as a hero. In return he tried to ask Freya about her past, but she was still reluctant to talk about it.

"My life does not hold as many stories as yours Merlin, and the stories that I do have often end with tears." She said at one point, though she did occasionally talk about her childhood, waking up in the spring with the mountains piercing the pale blue sky and her feet surrounded by beautiful wild flowers. She would gather water by the lake with her mother in the morning, and she still remembered her mother's gentle voice and the feeling of the biting cold water touching her fingers as she dipped her wooden bucket into the water.

"That sounds beautiful," Merlin said to her.

Freya gave a small, sad smile. "It was, I wish it could have lasted just a little longer," and after that she would say no more. Even though she seemed a lot happier and freer than when they had first met, there were still moments when she became filled with a bitter sadness that she would speak of, but Merlin could see it in her eyes. He just hoped that one day she would find the strength to tell him what was giving her such sorrow.

Merlin and Freya would often walk trailing behind the others or up ahead, their heads inclined towards each other as they talked quietly. Freya said no more about Morgana but the King's ward certainly seemed unhappy about something, her arms tightly folded across her chest as she stomped through the forest. Arthur and Gwen would often walk together too, though they were silent. Arthur seemed to have renewed hope of a cure at the finding of Freya, but his face was still grim with worry and distress. He held onto Gwen's hand as if he was clinging onto support, she never let go.

The first night after Merlin had discovered Freya they set up another camp amongst the trees and lit a fire. Arthur went hunting and brought back a couple of squirrels. For Merlin having Freya back and eating something other than stale rations was a feast.

"I'm afraid we only brought enough blankets for the four of us," Gwen said as they finished their meal, sitting around a happily crackling fire. "We have a spare but it's only thin and these nights are cold."

"That's all right," said Freya, she was sitting next to Merlin with her knees drawn up to her face and her arms wrapped loosely around them. "I'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll freeze!" Said Merlin, "have my blankets, the fire will keep me warm."

"I'm not taking your blankets Merlin," said Freya, kindly but firmly.

"But you're getting cold already!" Merlin pointed out, noticing the way Freya sat and feeling her chill when he put a hand on her arm.

"I am perfectly fine, Merlin. There are worse things out in the world than a thin blanket on a cold night," Freya tried to assure Merlin, but he looked far from convinced.

"Take mine," said Arthur suddenly, he was sitting opposite Freya on the other side of the fire. "I'm warm enough at night without it. I'll take the spare blanket."

"I cannot take something from a Prince-" Freya began.

"I insist." Arthur said firmly, picking up his blanket and passing it round the circle to Freya. "To be honest I've hardly been using it these last few nights, I've been too warm, even just this fire is making me hot."

"It's true," Gwen admitted, who was sitting between Merlin and Arthur, "his skin feels like a fire without the help of any blankets."

Merlin was slightly concerned by this, he hoped that on top of everything Arthur also didn't have a fever. They didn't think to take any medicines with them on this journey, only a few bandages in case someone was injured. He hoped it would pass.

That night the five companions stayed awake talking to Freya and trying to learn more about the mysterious Druid girl, but she told them little, just that she had grown up in a place far from here with her family and when they were killed she lived with a group of Druids, however after an unfortunate incident she had been given a curse that drove her away from the Druids. She then found herself in Camelot where she met Merlin although soon had to leave for some undisclosed reason, but now she had returned curse-free to help Merlin after he had helped her. Morgana listened very closely to this story but said nothing.

When everyone grew tired of asking questions Gwen, Arthur and Morgana fell asleep, but Merlin and Freya stayed sitting up and talking about the things that had been happening since her departure. There was a moment of silence where Freya gazed into the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asked.

"The time you made the flames from candles float in the air," Freya said quietly, a small smile on her face.

Merlin grinned and slowly raised his hand. In a voice barely above a whisper he said, "_Dawns tan,"_ and suddenly the flames from the fire leapt silently up into the air, dancing and twirling above them and lighting up their faces in an orange glow. Freya gazed up at them with wonder and laughed with delight. Arthur was awoken by her voice and looked round. He just about saw the dancing flames in the air before they died down and Merlin looking a little sheepish. With Freya by his side he had forgotten the look on Arthur's face when he had revealed his magic. But this time the Prince said nothing, he just turned over and went back to sleep again.

The next morning they continued to walk and talk through the forest, but everyone noticed that something was changing around them. The trees were not so clustered together, more light was reaching the floor. They were reaching the end of the forest. As Freya had predicted there was no sign of any Druids in the forest and Arthur looked relieved to be leaving. They had their final camp in the forest right on the edge and the next morning strolled onto rolling fields in the bright morning sunlight. The air somehow smelt fresher and everyone was relieved to be standing in open space once more.

"Where now?" Gwen asked.

Arthur shrugged, "We keep going." He said, "there must be some Druids somewhere nearby who can help." Suddenly he screwed up his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Merlin asked quickly.

"Nothing...just a headache." Arthur muttered, "It's just...it feels like my head is burning." He muttered, which certainly didn't sound like nothing to Merlin.

"Perhaps you should sit down," Gwen suggested. "We've had a long journey, maybe you just need to rest a little."

But Arthur shook his head, lowering his hands although his eyes remained shut. "No, we need to keep going, I'll be fine." He put his hand against a tree as if to steady himself. The others waited anxiously for the Prince to recover. But Gwen was standing closest to him and soon saw that something was very wrong.

"Arthur, your hand!" She suddenly cried out, her eyes, gazing at the tree he was leaning against, wide with horror.

Arthur quickly pulled his hand away and everyone saw what had frightened Gwen. On the bark of the tree Arthur was leaning against there was now a blackened hand-shaped burn, still slightly smoking around the edges. Everyone stared at it, Merlin felt particularly disturbed by it. Despite his knowledge and experience of magic he had never seen anything like it before. Arthur's skin was so hot he had left a burn mark and could have set fire to the whole tree, but how? Was this something to do with the magic Arthur now had? It was possible, but there was something about that mark that was a lot more terrifying than some accidental magic.

There was a long silence. No one could think of anything to say, but Merlin knew the sooner he found Arthur some help, the better.

Little did he know that the trouble was only just beginning.

* * *

Morgana was grateful that there were no more rustling leaves beneath her feet as she crept away from her companions, although she still had to be careful. If one of them woke up and found her sneaking away, or realised she had disappeared, it would make things more difficult for her. Already she had lost the trust of Merlin and his new friend would only take his side. She didn't need to give Arthur and Gwen a reason to turn against her too.

She was heading back in the direction of the forest. They had not travelled far since leaving those trees, as Arthur's burning hand had caused much panic and distress among them, though Arthur was determined to keep going. In the end he agreed to spend the day resting and the four of them did what they could to help him. They found a river not far from the forest and were all able to have a refreshing wash, but when Arthur did so steam rose from him as if he was a fire being quenched by water. Everyone saw it but none were brave enough to talk about it.

Morgana didn't have to walk far before she saw a shape in the distance. At first she felt afraid that perhaps it was not her sister, but some new enemy and she was about to walk right into its trap, however as she got closer she somehow felt sure that it was Morgause, despite her only source of light being the stars and the moon, which were occasionally shielded by clouds. She quickened her pace as she got closer to her sister, grinning as if they had not seen each other in months, and they hugged tightly when Morgana reached her.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Morgana said, "Merlin took a long time to go to sleep."

"Don't worry sister, I have not been waiting long," Morgause replied, smiling. There was no sign of a horse or any other mode of transport, as she had used magic to bring herself to the other side of the forest, where she guessed Morgana would be. "What has been happening while I have been away?" She asked.

Morgana looked disgruntled, after all the work she and her sister had put into this, she did not want to bring Morgause bad news, but she had no choice. "We have a new companion."

Morgause's eyes widened with horror, "What?" She hissed.

"A girl called Freya, she had been following us, we all thought we were under attack, but when Merlin saw who it was he was thrilled to see his friend, completely forgetting that she was following us, that she is a stranger to us and has no right to be here!" Morgana snapped, her voice rising with anger.

"Calm yourself sister," said Morgause in her gentle, soothing voice. "Tell me more about this girl."

Morgana shrugged, "There is not much else to say. I know very little about her and neither she or Merlin are willing to tell us who she is. All they do is talk in hushed voices as we walk, refusing to share anything with us. She is certainly not to be trusted. I didn't like the way she looked at me, as if _I_ was the stranger. She has a Druid mark but claims she has not been one of them for a long time. Merlin says he met her in Camelot some time ago, but then she suddenly left for no reason, and has now returned promising to help a group of strangers she was following for who knows how long!"

"This is certainly not good news," Morgause admitted, her brow furrowed. "Whoever she is, she is allied with Merlin and not with us, and will certainly make things harder for us."

"She says she has a knowledge of curses," Morgana added. "And..." she hesitated, not sure whether to share what was bothering her with her sister.

"What is it?" Morgause asked.

"It is a trivial thing, but...she's wearing my dress."

"What?"

"A while ago one of my dresses went missing, a dark purple one. It didn't mean anything at the time, I assumed it had been damaged and had gone to be repaired, but it never returned to me. I forgot about it soon after, there were more important things going on than looking for missing dresses. But almost a year later I find that this stranger has appeared, wearing the exact same dress that had disappeared. I am sure of it!"

"And what can we learn from this piece of information?" Said Morgause. She agreed that this certainly was a trivial thing, but if it was enough to have her sister irritated, than she too should be concerned.

For a moment a large cloud covered the moon and in the darkness it was hard to tell what was Morgana's expression, but someone might have guessed it was jealousy. "That this girl certainly was in Camelot, but she had very little of her own, so Merlin was willing to break into my chambers and steal one of my dresses for her to wear, and she still is wearing it after all this time."

"He must care for the girl very much then," Morgause said.

"Yes, it seems so." At first Morgana was not only angry about the fact that a stranger was joining them, but she was also jealous that now Arthur and Merlin had someone to walk beside them and hold their hand and share their secrets with. She walked on alone with her thoughts and without a loved one by her side. However now Morgause was with her, Morgana no longer felt bitter. How could she feel alone when her sister is right beside her? And even when they cannot be in the same place at the same time they are still together and thinking of each other. Suddenly another thought came into her mind. "You don't think...that this is something to do with Nimeuh? She could have lead this girl to us, believing that she would be useful in whatever she was planning."

Morgause thought about this for a moment. "It is possible. But Nimeuh would have passed again into the next world several days ago and I do not know how she would have found this girl or how she would be helpful to Arthur. You must keep an eye on her though sister, as she may cause problems for us. If you get rid of her Merlin's trust for you will completely fail, but keep her at a distance and reveal nothing to her. Let Merlin be happy that he has the company of an old companion and let it be nothing more than that. Is there anything else that's happened?"

"Yes," said Morgana, "Arthur's curse is progressing."

By the light of the stars Morgana could see her sister smiling. "That is much better news. What has been happening?"

"He has been complaining of feeling hot and having headaches, then earlier today he leaned his hand against a tree and burnt the bark, he could have set fire to it."

Despite this being the news Morgause was hoping for, she lost her smile. "The spell is progressing much slower than I had hoped. It appears that the son of Uther Pendragon is a lot stronger than we thought. However now the curse is taking a stronger effect things will only get worse for the Prince. Dark clouds have been gathering within him and soon the storm will break."

Morgana nodded, hope rising inside her, this is what she had been hoping to hear. Soon this journey would be over. "And what about things in Camelot? Is everything ready?"

Morgause smiled once more, "Everything is prepared and Cenred is ready. Tomorrow all shall work as we planned. The King is in a very bad way and his physician can do little for him, the Kingdom is beginning to panic that they are losing both their Prince and their King. Soon they will be certain of it."

"Then I must not keep you away from Camelot, there must be many things that need completing and supervising," said Morgana, for neither of them trusted Cenred to be left in charge of anything.

But Morgause shook her head, "No, it was important that we see each other Morgana, and I can reach Camelot again quickly. I had to make sure that everything was going well for my sister."

Morgana smiled, for the first time she felt that there was someone out there who truly cared for her, for she had pushed to the back of her mind all the times anyone else had shown her any help or kindness, particularly Uther and Merlin. To her they were now nothing but heartless traitors who would soon pay for the error of their ways.

"The Druid girl still concerns me however, as well as Arthur's resistance to the curse," Morgause continued. "I think that we must soon implement the part of our plan we were hoping to avoid, but it will stop Arthur receiving any help from this girl or the Druids and will break his spirit if nothing else."

Morgana was concerned by this words. "Are you sure?"

Morgause sighed, "No," she admitted. "We shall see how things go and discuss this further once I return from Camelot once more. Keep an eye out for my signal sister, we shall see each other soon, I am sure."

Morgana smiled, but was sad to see her sister leave. "I look forward to seeing you again sister, and telling me all about the events in Camelot. I hope all goes well for you."

"And I you," Morgause said, hugging her sister goodbye.

The two sisters then turned away and started walking in the opposite direction, Morgana back to the camp, Morgause back to the forest. After walking silently through the darkness Morgana thought she heard a noise and turned round, but Morgause was nowhere in sight. She turned back and continued her short journey back to her companions alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Awake

"I can't do it Merlin!"

"Yes, you can," Merlin said calmly but firmly. "If you couldn't I wouldn't have asked you."

"You shouldn't have. It's out of my control, there's no way I can stop it and it's only going to get worse!"

Merlin sighed as he watched Arthur pace up and down in a panic. For the last hour they had been trying to find ways for the Prince to control his curse and the magic within it, but so far to no avail. There had been no more cases of Arthur burning trees and his headache had gone since the day before, but whenever he started to lose his temper everyone could feel heat radiating off him and he was terrified about when the magic might strike again. What if he was holding Gwen's hand when suddenly he started burning? What if he passed something to someone and burnt them? What if he suddenly set fire to their supplies? Merlin had tried to comfort him by suggesting that there were ways of controlling magic, but so far they hadn't helped.

It was now late morning, several hours ago Morgana had returned to her sleeping companions, none of them aware of her conversation with Morgause or of their plotting, though Merlin thought the King's ward did look tired this morning. As soon as they had got up Arthur wanted to continue their journey but Merlin pointed out leaving behind the burnt tree didn't mean his curse had been left behind as well. In the end Arthur accepted that Merlin was telling the truth and allowed the young Warlock and the Druid girl help him. They stood on top of a sloping hill, surrounded by blue sky and patches of cloud, while Gwen and Morgana watched from a distance. Despite several days passing since Freya had joined them, Morgana's mood had not improved since she had met Merlin's friend.

"Since when did Merlin know all about curses and magic anyway?" She demanded as they watched Arthur continue to pace and Merlin try to console him, while Freya stood and watched silently. Gwen and Morgana were too far away to hear what was being said, but they could tell Arthur was growing increasingly distressed.

Gwen bit her bottom lip and didn't say anything for a moment. She knew that this could be the moment to tell Morgana quietly and calmly all about Merlin's magic. After all, didn't she have a right to know? And even though Merlin had no trust in her, Gwen had known Morgana a lot longer than he did and they had always been good friends, she could trust Morgana.

However Gwen also trusted Merlin and there was a nagging feeling inside her that made her hesitate. She had never told anyone this, but she could tell a change had come over Morgana since she had been found again after her kidnapping. She told herself anyone who had gone through what her mistress had been through would change, but sometimes she missed the old Morgana. And the changes were becoming all the more clear since they had left Camelot. She spoke little and she did she and Merlin often ended up arguing and Gwen had a strange feeling that Morgana was hiding something from her. Merlin may have his own secrets, but it seemed so did Morgana. And even though Morgana was her mistress, did she have a right to tell her all about Merlin's secret?

In the end, Gwen shrugged, "Well, Gaius seems to know a lot about magic, perhaps he learnt from him. He seems to be friendly with Druids too and Freya could have told him about curses. "

Morgana didn't look impressed by this answer, but instead she said, "And what do you think of our new companion? She knows a lot about magic and curses too."

Again Gwen shrugged, "She seems nice."

Morgana was trying to hide her increasing frustration that Gwen was not taking her side in these matters. "But...don't you think it's a little suspicious that she was following us and knew where we were going?"

"It is strange," Gwen admitted, "but I have a feeling we may be grateful for her being here with us, we would have made a mistake if we drove her away." Just as she said this she saw Freya approaching Arthur, trying to comfort him, and she fell silent, trying to hear what was being said.

"Arthur, you need to calm down," Freya said sternly, but there was kindness in her eyes. "I learnt quickly that anger and panic will only make the curse take a greater hold on your life, not the other way round, and you don't want that."

"Of course not!" He snapped.

"Then you need to relax. Take a deep breath. Convince yourself that you are in control."

Arthur stopped pacing and took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before puffing it out again. The two of them could feel the heat coming off him even now. "It's not working," he said, "I feel exactly the same."

"Then try again," Freya replied calmly. "I spent a long time living in fear of my curse and feeling out of control and it only made things worse for me. There was nothing I could do to stop my curse from taking over me, but you have a chance."

"Don't fight against it but don't let it control you either. You can do whatever you want even if you are cursed or have magic. You are Arthur Pendragon, the future King of Camelot and it's going to take a lot more than that to bring you to your knees," Merlin said, as if he prepping Arthur for war.

"Take a deep breath and relax, remember that you are in control." Freya repeated.

This time Arthur closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, then again, and again. Freya and Merlin waited apprehensively for his response. They could see the Prince's body relaxing and slowly the heat coming off him subsided. After a couple of minutes Arthur opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"In control," Arthur glanced at Merlin and Freya, a small smile on his face. "Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

Freya smiled back, "No problem. And whenever you feel like you are losing control, do the same thing and remind yourself that you are in control."

"Do you think I might be able to use my magic at some point?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was so shocked by this question he laughed, "Would you actually _want_ to use your magic?"

Arthur shrugged, "I just think if I have it, I might as well make good use of it until it goes away. I've had a lot of time recently to think about such things."

"Magic isn't as bad as you thought it was then?" Merlin said.

There was a pause, and Merlin thought this was the first time Arthur had looked directly into his eyes since he had revealed his magic. It was hard to read the Prince's expression, but someone might have said that he was trying not to smile. "I suppose it isn't," he admitted.

Merlin couldn't help but grin, he feared that he would never hear Arthur say these words, but it seemed the Prince was much more capable of forgiveness than he would allow himself to believe.

"Perhaps we should wait until you're fully in control, and then Merlin can give you some magic lessons," Freya put in, smiling too, but it seemed a little forced. She turned to Merlin, "can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," Merlin replied, and the two walked a little way from Arthur, who turned his attention back to his deep breathing to allow them to talk. "What's the matter?" Merlin asked when they were a suitable distance away.

"It's Arthur," Freya murmured, her smile lost.

Merlin frowned, in his opinion the Prince was much better both in health and in mood than he had been for a long time, he couldn't understand why Freya was suddenly looking almost afraid, "What about him?"

"I'm worried about his curse," Freya admitted.

Merlin shrugged, "It is concerning, but he's a lot better now he can control it and with practice I think he'll be all right."

But Freya shook her head. "He can control it for now, but I fear that won't be for very long. The curse within him is worsening, it's because of the curse developing inside him that he burnt that tree and it will only get worse unless we find him some help."

The feeling of hope and relief that had been swelling up in Merlin's chest like a balloon was now deflating quickly. "What do you think will happen if we don't find him some help or a cure?" He asked quietly.

"It will consume him."

Merlin not only felt deflated now, but completely crushed. He felt like someone had just stamped on his chest, bruising his heart and squashing his lungs and he felt scared. In fact he hadn't felt such fear since he had first seen Arthur use magic. Something in the back of his head might have been trying to tell him that there was more to this curse than Arthur simply having magic, but he had silenced that concern. However now Freya had voiced it there was no chance of avoiding it.

"Then we'll have to find Arthur a cure, and soon," he muttered, more to himself than the Freya.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I knew you wouldn't like it." Freya whispered and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. Merlin hadn't realised how close Freya and Arthur were, or maybe she was just upset about giving Merlin bad news. Before he could say anything else or offer her comfort she turned round and walked away, her face full of misery.

"Lover's quarrel?" Said a voice behind Merlin, he turned to see Arthur approaching.

"What? No," Merlin quickly became very flustered at these words, "we weren't arguing, and we weren't...we're not..."

"Relax Merlin," Arthur said, patting his manservant on the shoulder and grinning for the first time in days. "There's no need to hide it from me, I think you make a lovely couple."

"I...we..." Merlin was becoming even more flustered at this. It was true he cared for Freya deeply, maybe more than anyone else, but he hadn't really thought about it properly yet or talked about it with Freya, so he certainly wasn't ready to discuss with Arthur, he had no idea what to say.

Fortunately the Prince walked away, not expecting to have further conversation, he simply seemed amused by Merlin's reaction. However the sight of seeing the Prince smile and finally start to accept magic somehow made Freya's words all the more painful. He just hoped that she was mistaken, but her voice continued to whisper in his ear.

_It will consume him._

The rest of the day passed in a dull haze in Merlin's eyes. Gwen was thrilled to see Arthur in such a good mood and was grateful for Merlin and Freya's help, but it did not help Merlin's feeling of dread and Freya still looked upset about something. They didn't do any travelling that day but decided to rest instead, however Merlin found himself strangely blocked out from all conversation for the rest of the day, as if he was far, far away. All he could think about was Freya's warning about Arthur and silently pray that she was wrong and that help was nearby.

Merlin was so worried about Arthur for that day he completely forgot about anything else that had been causing him concern. Until that evening.

For a change it was not talking to Freya but worry for Arthur that kept Merlin awake that night. While everyone else went to sleep he lay there, tossing and turning, thinking about what Freya had said to him, and what the Prince had told him a few hours later in the afternoon.

"Did Gaius ever teach you anything about curing headaches, Merlin? Mine's come back again," he said, and once again his skin felt almost hot to the touch.

When Merlin finally did fall asleep he dreamed that he had Arthur's curse, or something similar. He could feel a burning sensation building up inside him and everything that he touched burnt his fingers, yet they were not hot. There was a fire burning wherever he looked that hurt his eyes and within it stood a female figure, but he had no idea who it was.

"_It will consume him." _The figure said in a loud, harsh voice. At these words Merlin jerked awake, panting, sweating and panicking.

But there was no fire. The one they had made that night was already smouldering ashes and everyone around him was peacefully sleeping. That is, apart from one person.

Morgana's blankets were empty.

At first Merlin didn't noticed, he could just tell something was wrong, but when he realised that the person who had been sleeping beside him was no longer there he reached over and touched Morgana's blankets, expecting her to somehow suddenly appear from underneath them, demanding what he was doing.

But she didn't and the blankets felt cold. Morgana had not used them in a while.

Merlin was frozen for a moment, trying to work out what this meant and where Morgana could have gone. He had a different kind of fear inside him now. He was about to get up and look for her, when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Morgana standing over him.

"Where have you been?" He hissed.

"Can't a woman answer the call of nature and not be interrogated by it?" Morgana snapped back as she got back under her blankets.

Merlin said nothing. He knew Morgana was lying though, he could almost still feel her blankets beneath his fingers, they were definitely cold. Morgana had been away for a long time.

"I think I'll have to do the same," he muttered suddenly, standing up and walking away from their little campsite, but rather than relieving himself he searched through the darkness, trying to find anything suspicious that Morgana might have been doing while they slept. But there was nothing to be seen, for Morgause had already disappeared. Her and Morgana's final plans for Arthur and Camelot had been made.

When Merlin returned to bed it took him even longer to get to sleep this time, and far away in Camelot someone else was also wide awake with worry.

* * *

The air was so tense and silence it seemed to have frozen. Gaius waited silently in his chamber, sitting at his workbench, hands clutched tightly together as if praying for salvation. He had no idea what the time was, but darkness had descended on the Kingdom a long time ago.

A knock on the door made the old physician jump, even though he had been expecting it. He quickly pulled himself up from his chair and hurried to the door. Opening it he stood back to let Sir Leon enter who was half carrying, half dragging a soldier with him. Sweat plastered Leon's blond curls to his forehead and he was panting heavily. Gaius hurried forward to help him with the soldier, whose name he did not know.

"Thank you again for this Gaius," Sir Leon panted as he helped lay the soldier onto a makeshift bed.

"It is nothing, it is my duty to help in any way I can," Gaius replied, although both knew the great risk he was taking in helping when Leon had first knocked on his door to explain that someone urgently needed a physician. "Tell me again what happened."

"We were on the way back to Camelot to inform the King of our progress when we were attacked. There were four of us, we are the only survivors." Leon explained, though Gaius thought the young Knight might be the only survivor come the next morning. The soldier he had brought had a wound on the top of his head, which was a tangle of brown hair and dried blood, and his right leg was bleeding profusely. He was breathing but unconscious. Gaius did not know if he would ever wake up again. "Can you help him?" Sir Leon asked desperately.

"I'll see what I can do," Gaius replied. "We'll have to move him into Merlin's chamber, no one will look for any injured soldiers there." Everyone knew that that room was empty, but no one knew when the occupant would return, if ever. The thought gave Gaius more distress than a bleeding soldier. He faced injuries almost every day, but a missing loved one was something he did not want to experience.

"How is the King?" Leon asked.

"Not well," Gaius said gravely, his voice saying much more than his words. "Any sign of Arthur?" He asked.

"We have found tracks leading towards Odin's border, I think he was definitely heading that way. We were going to inform the King of what we found and get permission to cross into an enemy's border." Leon explained, "but I fear I will have to go back regardless of what he might think and I will have to go alone."

Gaius nodded, "And no one must know you were here or where you are going," he added.

Sir Leon nodded, "I know, I'll leave as soon as I can, I'll take a horse, that will help me reach the border quicker."

"Whatever happens here, we must find Arthur," Gaius said.

Leon nodded again. He didn't want to voice his fear to Gaius though, the fear that the Arthur he may find in Odin's land might be a lot different to the Arthur he knew before he had disappeared. However his biggest fear was that he would never find Arthur at all. Searching for him in the north had wasted precious time and the knowledge that Morgana had also disappeared made the situation much worse. The King was desperate to find them both and his mind seemed to be decaying the longer the Prince was away. Now they had finally discovered that Arthur had been heading south towards Odin's land the situation in Camelot was dire. It may be too late to find the Prince, but Leon had to try, even if he was going alone.

"I wish I could offer you rest, but you must leave soon before anyone realises you are here. I have some food and other supplies you can take on your journey," said Gaius.

"I understand, and thank you."

"But first, help me move him into Merlin's chamber." Gaius said, turning his attention back to the injured soldier. All three men had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

_I've been wanting to have a little insight into Camelot for a while but have struggled to fit one into a chapter, at last I have! I hope you liked it and enjoyed the chapter as a whole, please review :) _


	11. Chapter 11

_I struggled a little with the first half of this chapter, but hopefully it picks up a bit as you go along and I hope you guys like it :)_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Cave

Merlin didn't mention to anyone Morgana's mysterious disappearance the next morning, he somehow knew that if he did everyone would think of an innocent explanation, after all, no one wanted to think that they were travelling with a possible traitor. Freya might believe him, but would Arthur choose her word over Morgana's, when Freya was practically a stranger and Morgana a sister to him? Merlin's concern for Arthur also pushed Morgana's cold blankets to the back of his mind, and to make matters worse Freya was also beginning to worry him.

That day the five companions continued their journey over the rolling fields of Odin's land, the atmosphere lighter but Merlin's heart was heavier. Arthur's skin was now burning even when he was calm, the Prince couldn't feel it himself but when someone touched him they could feel his heat, it was unnatural. Arthur was also suffering from more headaches, though he tried not to show it Merlin could see the pain that was etched on his face sometimes as he pressed a hand against his forehead. Gwen too looked extremely worried when he did this but Arthur assured her he felt fine.

Freya in the meantime was having the opposite problem. She was growing cold. When Merlin clasped her hand it always felt cold, but he knew this was normal, lots of people had cold hands. However she seemed to be growing colder. She never complained, but Merlin was sure that her hand was growing icy whilst entwined with his and at one point, when they stopped to have some food, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and shocked by how cold her skin felt.

"You're freezing!" He said.

Freya shrugged, "Am I? I don't feel cold."

Merlin looked Freya up and down. Wearing Morgana's thin purple dress wasn't giving her much protection against the cold wind that occasionally blew, and that day the sky had darkened and clouds were threatening rain. He started to take off his jacket, "Wear this," he told her.

But Freya stopped him, "I said I'm fine Merlin, believe me I don't feel cold."

Merlin hesitated. Freya certainly didn't look cold, she wasn't shivering and she had never mentioned it, but she _felt _cold. And he didn't like it. Most of the time when his mind turned to Freya he was able to smile and think of the happy days they had had together so far and a future they could share. He was desperate to share his true feelings with her, that she was so much more than a friend to him, but now when he thought about her he felt afraid that something was wrong.

At one point during that day Merlin confessed his thoughts to Gwen, who had noticed he was looking worried and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Arthur's too hot and Freya's too cold," Merlin muttered to her so no one else could hear. "This isn't right, Gwen."

Gwen chewed her lip, she knew Merlin was right, but she tried to smile and stay positive. "Maybe if we knock their heads together they'll both become the right temperature."

To Merlin's surprise he was able to smile at these words, he just hoped a real solution was equally as simple.

When evening was drawing in the five companions reached the top of a particularly steep hill, giving them a sweeping view of Odin's land. Beyond were yet more rolling fields and the occasional village, which they had so far avoided, but closer to hand there was a large, dark cluster of trees not far from their hill.

"Where do you think we should go from here?" Arthur asked, gazing out at the horizon.

Freya pointed at the trees, "Do you know that place?" She asked.

Arthur nodded, "We have travelled through there before. It's another forest but perhaps more dangerous than the first. There are lots of valleys and caves where the ground has fallen away, perfect places for bandits to hide and attack travellers. But perhaps also a place for Druids to stay?" He added.

"That's what I was thinking." Freya said, "my people would not live in these open fields. If we are to find them, within those trees is our best hope."

Arthur turned to the others, "What do you think?" He asked.

To Merlin's surprise Morgana agreed with Freya, "If we continue travelling out in the open someone's bound to spot us soon and tell King Odin about us," she pointed out. "And from what I've heard a forest is where we're most likely to find these Druids, so I think we should head there."

Gwen nodded, "I agree."

Merlin shrugged, "All right then, the trees it is." He just hoped there were no bandits or any other unpleasant creatures waiting for them in the rabbit-warren of valleys and tangle of trees they would find in that forest.

The five companions headed towards their new destination until night fell. Merlin hardly slept but Morgana did not disappear again and everyone else slept peacefully. By the afternoon of the next day they had reached the first few trees of the forest. The clouds were darkening the sky once more and this time the rain did come, Merlin felt the first few cold drops bite into his skin as they entered the forest. Everyone was glad for a bit of shelter under the trees as the wind blew and the rain fell. The leaves on the trees rustled with the wind and tapped as they caught the rain, as if creating their own musical instrument of nature. It was the only sound for a while.

Suddenly Arthur stopped and stooped low to the ground, examining something.

"There are footprints," He announced.

Sure enough, Merlin could just about see a trail of footprints leading off into the forest. They couldn't be more than a day old.

"Just one person," Arthur continued, "but there is definitely someone here. It's unlikely for bandits to travel alone," he looked up at Freya and Merlin, "what about people with magic?"

Freya shrugged, "It's possible that this is a Druid. They rarely travel on their own but perhaps one came through this way to look for food and were heading back to their camp?" She suggested.

"Or a person outlawed for having magic trying to find a safe place to hide?" Merlin added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Morgana suddenly, the urgency clear in her voice. "Let's find this person before they disappear into the trees."

Everyone quickly picked up their pace as Arthur lead the way, following the footprints through the trees. Soon they came across many valleys where ancient rivers may have once flowed or the land dipped for a reason that may only be explained in myth. You could feel that this forest was old and it hid many more secrets than mysterious footprints.

At one point the ground descended into a large valley. The rain was still falling and despite the protection of the trees was soon dripping from Freya's hair and trickling down the back of Merlin's neck. No one seemed to notice it though, they were too busy following the footprints, which became clearer and clearer, then suddenly disappeared all together.

Arthur looked up. The valley they stood in was full of small caves and places where the valley forked in several directions, and he had no idea where the footsteps had been heading before they disappeared.

"Let's split up," he suggested. The others nodded.

Morgana walked straight to one of the caves and disappeared inside it, while Gwen and Freya walked to where the valley took a sudden twist, leaving Arthur and Merlin standing alone together.

"I don't see any signs of Druids here," Arthur admitted, though that was obvious to even those who had little experience of tracking. "You're right, whoever's hiding here must be an outlaw of some sort."

"We must be careful Arthur, they could have been outlawed for good reason," Merlin warned. He didn't like this valley, there were far too many hiding places.

"But maybe they will still be willing to help us," Arthur sighed, and his face suddenly seemed heavy with worry and fatigue. "I need all the help I can get."

Merlin didn't say anything. He didn't want to agree with Arthur, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would prove to the Prince he didn't need help. Once again Freya's warning echoed through his ears.

_It will consume him._

How much time did they have left before the curse started to consume the future King of Camelot?

Merlin and Arthur started to look in some of the caves in the valley, many of which were too small for a grown man to hide within, but others could be an ideal place for an outlaw or runaway to keep out of sight from soldiers or wandering bandits. However none of them gave any sign of being occupied. There were a few small animal bones scattered round the entrance of one, Merlin swallowed nervously.

Suddenly Morgana appeared out of one of the larger caves and called out to Arthur. She had found something. Merlin and Arthur hurried over to her.

"There's an old woman in here," Morgana said, gesturing towards the entrance of the cave. "She seems friendly enough, she didn't attack me when I found her. I told her we were looking for help and she said for a small price she'll see Arthur and find out if there's anything she can do. She says she has magic."

Merlin hesitated, "What's the price?" He demanded.

"Does it matter Merlin?" Said Arthur, "if she's friendly and offering help that's all that matters!" And before Merlin could say anything else he disappeared inside the cave.

The young Warlock quickly but slightly reluctantly followed Arthur into the cave. Inside it was very dark, the only light came from the entrance and the only sound was the pattering rain from outside. In the dim Merlin could see clothes hanging from the ceiling, which were somehow much more eerie than stalactites. Taking up most of the cave space there was a large, old wooden table that had somehow, probably magically, been dragged into the small cave, it was littered with glass phials and bottles, bird feathers, pieces of broken crystal, an ancient looking book and, on top of the book, a pair of old, wrinkled hands entwined together and belonging to the wizened woman who sat behind the desk, staring at them. Her hair was wispy and grey and she wore black, ragged clothes. Her face was set with deep wrinkles and her eyes were clouded over, Merlin wondered if she was blind, but she looked directly at Arthur as he approached.

"Come closer Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon," she said in a voice that was sharp and clear. Merlin found the voice oddly recognisable, but he couldn't think from where.

"You know my name?" Arthur said cautiously.

"I know many things," the old woman smiled. Merlin stayed hovering behind Arthur, suspicious of the old woman's smile. "The young lady said you needed some help," she continued. Merlin glanced round to see that Morgana had not entered the cave with them, but she was hovering near the entrance, probably trying to shelter herself from the rain.

Arthur nodded, "I am searching for the cure for a curse," he said. "Morgana told me you offered to help for a price."

"Yes, as you can see I do not have much here," the woman said, gesturing at the desk and clothes. "And it is not every day that a Prince come along asking for help from an old witch such as myself. You must understand I have to ask for a price so I can keep living in safety and peace. Food and warm clothes are all I desire, and the chance to talk to a Prince." The woman grinned at Arthur, showing yellowing teeth. Merlin felt a shiver rush down his spine, but he didn't know why. The old woman then turned more serious. "Let me see," she said, stretching out a hand, the nails yellowing and brittle.

Arthur approached and the woman took his hand. She examined his palm closely then gazed into the Prince's eyes. Merlin had no idea what she was looking for but she seemed to find something.

"Have you displayed any symptoms of the curse?" She asked.

Arthur nodded, "I leaned against a tree a couple of days ago and burnt the trunk with my bare hands, I keep on having burning headaches and I can sometimes feel a burning feeling in the tips of my fingers." Merlin was surprised by this last description, Arthur had not mentioned any sensation in his hands to anyone.

"Do you know who gave you the curse or what the curse is?"

Arthur shook his head, "No."

"I can tell you it is a powerful curse you have been given," the witch said, letting go of his hand. "A curse of fiery vengeance. Your skin burns with unseen flames and I can see a glimpse of fire in your eyes also. Only a spark for now, but it will grow."

Arthur was worried by these words. "How bad is the curse? Am I in danger?" He asked.

"My Prince, have you ever heard of a curse that didn't put the victim in some sort of danger?" The old woman pointed out. "And you must know it is bad, otherwise why would you run so far from home?"

"Yes, but...do you mean to say it is going to get worse?"

"Yes. The curse is growing inside you, it is getting stronger." The old woman said, Merlin feared she would say these words, but the witch didn't seem particularly distressed by the news she had to give Arthur, and he still couldn't work out why he recognised her voice.

"Can you help?" Arthur asked, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

The woman shook her head, her eyes never left Arthur's. "None can help."

"But don't you have some sort of knowledge about this type of curse? We're looking for some Druids, we thought they might be able to help us, do you know any?"

"None can help," the woman repeated.

"What do you mean, _none can help_?" Arthur demanded, he was beginning to grow angry and starting to panic.

"There is no cure."

"But there must be something!" Arthur cried out, colour draining from his face.

"You have been given a very rare, powerful and deadly curse. There is only one cure for such a curse, and that is death. You will only be free of it when you die, if it doesn't kill you first."

Arthur took a step back, shaking his head, his eyes full of terror. "That's not true. There must be something!"

"I only speak the truth." The old woman said coldly.

"But the Druids-" Arthur began.

"You will travel for miles to find Druids who will only tell you the same. There is no cure."

Merlin was devastated by the old woman's words. Freya had warned him that the curse would consume Arthur, and now it seems that there is no cure for it, yet somehow he knew that this was always a possibility, Arthur could have this curse forever. It took all of Merlin's effort not to fall to his knees. His destiny had failed, he couldn't save Arthur, Albion was lost. He couldn't think of anything to say that could comfort his friend, he could think of nothing to do, he felt like he was falling

However Arthur turned to him, white as a ghost, and began to speak, his voice shaking a little.

"We have to get back to Camelot Merlin, I need...we need to go home. I've run so far, I don't want to waste time going any further if I will only be told the same thing. If there really is no cure, I think I should go back and make amends with my father. I...it...it's the right thing to do." The Prince said, looking as if he had been told he was going to die tomorrow, but Merlin supposed that's what it must feel like.

However even now Merlin felt proud of the Prince. He had been told that the curse he had was only going to get worse and probably kill him. Yet still he remained standing tall, no tears fell, and although his voice shook he spoke with clarity, thinking of what best a dying man should do. It was perhaps the bravest thing anyone could say in such a situation.

But the old woman had other ideas. "You cannot go back to Camelot," she said quickly.

"It seems I have no choice," Arthur snapped.

"If you return to that Kingdom your death will only come quicker," the old woman warned, though neither Arthur or Merlin understood these words.

"Why?" Arthur demanded.

"Camelot has fallen."

Arthur was so shocked by these words he actually stumbled backwards. "What? No, no, you must be mistaken. How has Camelot fallen?"

Merlin could somehow tell the old woman was enjoying herself as she spoke. "Soldiers came in the night. None were prepared, the King was too ill to make a decision to defend his Kingdom, devastated by his son abandoning him and haunted by visions of his own cruelty. The soldiers simply marched through the doors. Camelot fell and the Pendragons no longer sit on the throne."

"This cannot be, you're lying!" Arthur shouted, his voice full of despair.

"I do not lie. As I said, I see many things, and I see soldiers marching towards the castle and a throne ready to receive a new ruler."

"When did this happen?" Arthur demanded.

"Three nights ago."

While Arthur could do little more than stare in horror, Merlin was trying to keep his mind clear and was thinking furiously. Three nights ago, that was the night before he noticed Morgana had disappeared from camp and the day Arthur had burnt the tree trunk. Unknown to him it was also the night that a desperate Knight raced from the walls of defeated Camelot on horseback alone.

Something was clearly wrong here and it wasn't just the woman's words. While her attention was focused on Arthur Merlin came closer. He was positive he had heard this woman's voice before, and as he looked at her closely he thought he recognised her too, even though at the same time he knew he had never seen this old woman before. She had to be some sort of deceptive creature born to spread lies, surely there was no way what she said was true?

Yet the witch's eyes never blinked, and both Arthur and Merlin somehow knew that what she said was true.

"There is nothing for you to return to Arthur Pendragon." She continued, "The Camelot you know is lost and if you go back you will be killed. Stay with your friends, be comforted that there is someone by your side. You have no home and time is fading for you."

"Who is on the throne now?" Arthur asked, his voice sounding strangely distant.

"Someone who will bring magic back to the land and end the many years of tyranny and death," the old woman said, a hint of pride in her voice. "Magic will reign now," as she spoke she noticed how close Merlin was to her now, and she turned to glare at him.

At that moment Merlin knew who it was, and knew they were in great danger. He was close enough to see through the wrinkles, past the cloudy eyes, and he knew where he had heard the voice from.

"Arthur," he began, "we have to leave. Now."

For this was no old woman. It was Morgause.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Those who Burned

Morgause must have seen the realisation in Merlin's eyes as he stared at her, because before him or Arthur could say or do anything else there was a flash of blinding light and Merlin was thrown backwards onto the ground. At the same time he heard Arthur cry out and moments later the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Dazed for several seconds Merlin quickly pulled himself back onto his feet. Morgause too was now standing and was no longer behind the table, she was advancing on Merlin muttering ancient, magical words under her breath, a wizened hand reaching out towards him. Before she could cast another spell however Merlin threw out his arm and his eyes flashed with gold. Morgause saw the bolt of blue energy coming towards her and ducked out the way just in time. The blue fire bolt smashed into the cave wall behind her and suddenly the air was filled with dust and a few rocks tumbled to the ground. When the dust settled Merlin saw the old woman was slowly changing before his eyes. The hair was thickening and becoming less grey, the wrinkles were fading and the eyes were now sharp and bright. The transition between old and young and the look of rage on Morgause's face made her almost frightening.

Before anyone could cast another blow however, there was the sound of running footsteps behind them.

"What's going on? I heard noises-" Morgana began, her eyes wide with panic and worry and she hesitated when she saw Morgause in her half-old, half-young form. But Merlin wasn't quite convinced by Morgana's acting.

"You know perfectly well what's happening," He said. He knew there was no way Morgana could have brought Morgause to them by accident.

Arthur however couldn't see what part the King's ward played in all this. "What are you talking about Merlin?" He snapped before turning to Morgana, his sword gripped tightly in his hands, "Morgana stay back, this woman's dangerous."

But Morgana had provided a good distraction for Morgause, and with a simple flick of her hand Arthur's sword suddenly flew out of his grasp. The façade was almost gone now, Morgause's cascade of golden blond curls were returning and the wrinkles had all but disappeared, however the anger was still there in her bright eyes. She advanced towards Arthur, but with an outstretched hand and a flash of gold in his eyes Merlin threw her backwards and she crashed into the cave wall.

There was a cry from behind Merlin and Arthur. A terrible scream, one of anger and betrayal and fear. Merlin felt something slam into his back and he fell forward onto the cave floor. He held out his hands to catch his fall and winced as he felt hard stones graze his palms. He turned to see Morgana standing over him, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"You...you Liar, traitor. Leave my sister alone," she growled. Merlin had never seen such a terrible look in Morgana's eye, not even when he had poisoned her. She was so angry she could hardly get her words out. She knew now, there was no way of giving an innocent explanation to what had just happened. She saw Merlin use magic to attack Morgause.

"Sister...Morgana, what are you talking about?" Arthur demanded, utterly confused. "Morgana, did you just..." his wide eyes went from Merlin, who was pulling himself up from the ground, to Morgana, who still had her eyes fixed on his manservant.

"How could you? How could you?" She said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I trusted you for so long, I begged you for help when I was so afraid, and you never told me, you never said. You would try to kill one of your own to defend this Prince. I thought my attempted murder was your greatest betrayal, but I was wrong."

Merlin was now on his feet again, he stared straight back into Morgana's hate-filled eyes, and he did not blink. "I had no choice, because I was told you would one day become this and I couldn't save you."

"You could have tried." Morgana hissed, she seemed to have forgotten about Arthur and Morgause. Nothing else mattered now apart from Merlin's betrayal. "If you really thought I needed saving you could have tried. But you didn't, and all I needed saving from was your lies."

At that moment Merlin heard movement behind him and Arthur called out a warning. He whipped round just to see a flash of gold in Morgause's eyes and the rocks that had fallen before lifting themselves into the air. They hung around Morgause for a few moments then propelled themselves at Merlin. He tried to duck out of the way but was too slow and felt something collide with the side of his face. It wasn't the full force of the flying rubble but Merlin's head suddenly burst with heat and pain and he stumbled, disorientated. He felt a trickle of blood run down his face. He quickly recovered himself though, and when he saw another rock come hurtling towards his face Merlin held up his hand and one word caused the rock to burst into dust. He heard Morgana cry out with frustration and rage and he turned to face her just in time, this time avoiding the burst of energy she sent hurtling into the cave.

While Merlin was focused on Morgana Arthur, who had picked up his sword, advanced towards Morgause, sword aimed at her chest. She laughed at his feeble weapon though, and with a flick of her hand Arthur found himself sprawled on the cave floor, unhurt but dazed and ashamed. Before he could find his feet again he felt the sword being pulled out his hand again by magic. He looked up to see it fly into Morgause's outstretched hand. But with a cry of pain she dropped it again, clutching her hand. The hilt was burning with an invisible fire, but when Arthur leaped up and grabbed the sword again he didn't feel the heat. What he could feel however was his magic churning inside him, running through his veins like blood, and even though a few moments ago the Prince was terrified by it, he now felt empowered.

Arthur paused and suddenly remembered Freya's words. He closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep, slow breaths. He felt himself calming, he felt in control. Then he opened his eyes and stretched out his hand. He didn't know how he did it but somehow he willed himself to, and a burst of fire suddenly flew forwards and hit Morgause in the stomach just as she was preparing another attack. It wasn't powerful enough to injure her, but it was enough to leave her winded, astounded and even more angry than before.

Morgause looked like she was about to give Arthur a fatal blow with her magic when she heard her sister cry and she turned. Merlin, dust and sweat plastered on his face and blood drying on his temple, had thrown Morgana against the wall of the cave and she had taken the full force of the blow on her shoulder. Her face was now contorted with pain and she clutched her shoulder where she had fallen against the cave wall.

"Morgana!"

There was a shout from the entrance of the cave, and everyone turned to see Gwen and Freya rush inside, utterly confused about the carnage that was surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Gwen demanded as she rushed to her mistress. She hadn't seen Morgana use any magic, just Merlin standing over her as she cried out in pain. Freya immediately went to Merlin's side.

"Merlin attacked me," Morgana snarled, she was clutching her shoulder and her dark hair was in disarray. She looked like a furious, wounded wildcat.

Gwen looked up at the young Warlock, "Merlin is this true?" She demanded.

"It's true," Merlin admitted, "but it was only in self defence. Morgana attacked us first."

"He's right Gwen," Arthur added, him and Morgause's fight suddenly completely forgotten. He looked so solemn, as if Morgana was dying in front of his eyes. "I saw it happen, Morgana attacked Merlin from behind. She used magic."

Gwen looked back down at Morgana, "No...how?" She whispered.

"You just saw Merlin use magic, yet you don't seem surprised at all," Morgana muttered. Gwen hesitated at these words, and with that Morgana's fury turned towards her maid. Her words dripped with malice. "You knew, didn't you? You knew that Merlin had magic! You knew and you didn't tell me. My own maid had deceived me and lied to me. Yet when you hear that I have used magic you look so shocked, as if I have committed some dreadful crime." She sat up a little further, clutching her shoulder, Gwen flinched as if the words were causing her physical pain, but Morgana now turned to Arthur. "And you, Arthur, you knew as well didn't you? This is only a revelation to me and no one else. So why is Merlin's body not swaying lifeless from the gallows or burning into embers in the castle courtyard?"

Arthur didn't answer these questions. When he spoke his voice started to break. He looked like he was going to cry. "You lied to me Morgana. You led us to this cave, you attacked Merlin when his back was turned, you...you have magic, and you didn't tell me. You never said anything and now you attack my friend."

"He shouldn't be your _friend_. And why am I in the wrong when you didn't tell me about Merlin's magic either?" Morgana pointed out, trying to elbow Gwen out of her way, despite the pain this caused her. Gwen didn't resist, she backed away from her mistress, looking as if she had been delivered a severe blow to the heart. Once Gwen stepped away Morgause came forward and kneeled beside her sister. "Neither of you did. Why don't you hate him? After all you had been told about magic by Uther I had lived in such fear, I had no choice to keep silent. Yet when you know about Merlin's magic you accept his as a friend and you look me as if I am the enemy. He is an enemy too, in the eyes of your father. He should be dead."

"I did hate him at first and thought he was the enemy," Arthur admitted, his head bowed and his voice filled with mourning, as if he was confessing his sins to the grave of a loved one. "I had seen and heard so many things to make me believe the words my father said, but I have always thought there was more to magic and I have realised that not everyone who has magic are evil. I have learnt to understand why he hid it and that he is committing no crime having magic, at the end of the day he is still my friend. Perhaps I would have seen your magic as a crime at first as well, but you are like a sister for me and however long it took I would have forgiven you and loved you for it. So why do you attack my friends and talk to her as if you are on her side?" He gestured towards Morgause.

"Because I feared what you would say and what your father might do," Morgana said. No one knew if the tears in her eyes were from pain, anger or sorrow. She turned her head to Merlin now. "But I don't understand why _you _haven't done the same. How could you side with the people who have let so many of our kind die? Why did you lie to me when you knew I was so afraid of having magic? Why did you turn against me and betray me?"

"I used to be the same as you Morgana," Merlin admitted, "I was once terrified of my magic, but I did not turn my fear into hate, I turned it into hope. Hope that one day we wouldn't have to live in fear, that one day Arthur would become King and that people with magic could be free at last. If I became like you that would never happen."

"You came with us Morgana, you offered me help to find a cure for this curse, was it all a lie? Were you ever trying to help me? Were you working with her all along?" Arthur asked weakly.

"She was," Morgause said, speaking for the first time since Gwen and Freya came into the cave, she sounded proud. "And she not only lied to you, she helped me curse you."

"What? No, Morgana, tell me she's lying," Arthur said in a voice hardly above a whisper. This was all too much to take in for him, and now Morgana had confessed her final betrayal. She was the reason why he had fled Camelot, why he was burning from the inside and why he had just been told that there was no cure. Merlin's secret was difficult enough to accept, but Morgana was like a sister to him and she had given him a curse that would kill him. A single tear trickled down his pale cheek, he no longer felt hot, but ice cold.

"Who are you?" Gwen demanded, gazing at Morgause, who was kneeling next to Morgana, the place Gwen felt like she should be.

Morgause stood up and held herself tall and proud. "I am Morgause, one of the last High Priestesses of the Old Religion, daughter of Vivienne and half sister to Morgana. I saw many people suffer and die because of your beloved Prince and honourable King, they shall suffer no more. It is time for Uther and Arthur Pendragon to pay the price for what they have done."

"Morgause reached out to me when no one else did," Morgana added. Gwen looked particularly heartbroken at these words and Merlin couldn't ignore the regret that flooding over him like an overflowing river. He should have been the one Morgana turned to, he shouldn't have kept his secret from her. This was all his fault.

"Sisters..." Arthur muttered, he too looked completely astonished at these words, but then he realised there was something else Morgause had said. "Wait...what have you done with my father?" He demanded.

Morgause smirked at Arthur, "It is not what we have done, it is what he did to himself and what you have done. He weeps for the son he thinks he has lost and he sees the faces of the murdered, even with his waking eyes. The King is broken and he could not hold onto his throne, so we took it for him. Now you will burn with those killed by your father while he fades to nothing. There will no longer be a ruler on the throne who will murder the innocent. Camelot belongs to Morgana and me now. You might as well slither off into this forest and die somewhere underneath a tree, grateful that you have friends beside you, as many other people who burned did not. I spoke the truth, Camelot is fallen, there is no cure and there is nowhere for you to go back to."

"Morgana...we were your friends, how could you do this to us?" Gwen whispered. "Uther loved you..."

"No he didn't," Morgana spat, "and he would have hated me if he knew what I was, he killed your father remember, he deserves to fall."

"But you shouldn't sink as low as him," Freya said, speaking for the first time, her expression unreadable.

Morgause turned her attention to Freya, angered by her words, but Merlin distracted her. "We'll stop you," he said, his voice shaking a little with grief and anger, he had been suspicious of Morgana and had been warned about her, but still the truth made his whole body tremble. "Whatever you've done to Arthur, whatever has happened to Camelot, we will put an end to it."

Morgause gave him a cruel smile, "This has gone too far, no one alive can stop it now."

Merlin hesitated, looking around at the others, then realised something. "But at this moment you are far away from Camelot, you are outnumbered and we are blocking your escape." He pointed out.

Morgause glanced around at the people facing her, but her smile barely wavered. "We shall see," she murmured. And she moved forward to stand between Morgana and the others. She raised her hands, gold danced in her eyes and she began to chant. Her voice filled the cave, bouncing off its walls, growing louder and louder. The ground began to shake, rocks began to tumble down from the ceiling.

"Run!" Merlin cried out, Gwen and Arthur seemed too shocked to move but Freya pushed and Merlin pulled them out of the cave just as a cascade of boulders fell where there had just been standing.

For a moment the world was filled only with rocks crashing to the ground, then nothing but dust, leaving the four companions choking. As soon as it started to clear Merlin rushed forward. The boulders hadn't completely blocked the entrance to the cave and he heaved them out the way, ignoring the stinging pain in his hands as he did so.

However he already knew what he was going to find when he had cleared the way. Dust-covered clothes still hung from the ceiling and the table was still there, but Morgana and Morgause had disappeared.

* * *

_I must admit I struggled with this chapter, I'm not very good at writing action and I found it hard to put down in the right way and the right order all the revelations that then followed. I was also worried about the characters being OOC, but I got it done eventually and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hope

It was if they had just returned from a field of battle, exhausted and traumatised by all they had seen. At first Merlin, Freya and Gwen desperately searched the cave and the surrounding area, but they all knew Morgause and Morgana were now far away. They had probably already returned to Camelot, which was now under their rule. Merlin did not know any transportation spells, or how to take so many people back to Camelot at once. Without this knowledge it would take them days, if not weeks, to return. And if they did their welcome would be from soldiers surrounding every inch of the border. Morgana and Morgause probably had an army at their disposal, Merlin did not.

After the frantic searching petered out into listless wandering, finally the four remaining companions sat down on the ground or surrounding rocks in front of the cave, as if they were completely lost. Gwen and Arthur probably felt their best friend had just died, and in a way she had, for the Morgana they knew was no more. What's more they could have saved her, but they didn't have the chance. Merlin however knew that he had a chance, but had done nothing. It didn't matter that Morgause had saved Morgana after he had poisoned her, she had died that day. All they had seen was her vengeful ghost, and she would never stop haunting them until her and Morgause got what they wanted. But now Camelot was theirs, Merlin supposed that they had achieved their goal, so he would probably never see Morgana again. She and her sister had left the Prince out here to die and his friends to become outlaws.

Everyone was silent. Gwen was crying, Arthur looked as if his heart had been broken, and Freya had a face of stone. She looked as if she somehow knew something like this would happen, and she hated the fact that it had. She had warned Merlin of Morgana, but still Morgana and Morgause had won in the end.

No one was sure how long they sat there. Merlin tried to rekindle some hope inside him, but all sparks and fire had died. Camelot was fallen and Arthur had no cure. What could they do now?

But there was one that still might be able to help. Merlin had not seen or heard from him since his attempted destruction of Camelot and Arthur's curse had happened so fast he hadn't had time to think about it. But perhaps Kilgharrah could help them, if he was willing to save the Prince he had tried to kill.

The sun was beginning to set. A chill was coming over the valley. Merlin quietly suggested that they make camp. Everyone nodded, but didn't seem to have much motivation. Freya was the only one who seemed determined to do something to get her mind off what had happened. She started unpacking their belongings that had been left scattered around the valley after the fight began, and found some rations for everyone.

Arthur stood up to help Freya, but suddenly he stumbled and clutched his forehead, disorientated and in pain.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Gwen asked quickly. Merlin rushed to the Prince's side, Gwen was already there.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Arthur gasped, but he was deadly pale and covered in sweat. He seemed to be losing his balance and when Merlin put his hand on his arm to steady him he felt the Prince's skin burning.

Arthur had been the worst affected by Morgana's betrayal, the curse was finally beginning to consume him.

"We should keep him cold," Merlin suggested. It was the only thing he could think of, Gwen nodded.

Freya handed Arthur one of the water skins, it was half full, the Prince poured water over his face and drank the rest in one go. Steam rose off his face and he seemed to feel a little better, but it wasn't enough and their water supply was now running low.

"We should find a stream," Merlin suggested.

"I'll come with you," said Freya, "will you be all right with him?" She asked Gwen.

Gwen nodded as she helped Arthur sit back down. "I will do what I can," she promised.

It didn't take Freya and Merlin long to find a stream after they climbed out the valley. Through the tense silence of the forest they soon heard the sound of trickling water.

"Did you know this was going to happen? Did you know about Camelot?" Merlin found himself asking suddenly when they reached the stream. He stared into the fast moving water, distorting his reflection.

Freya shook her head, then hesitated and shrugged. "I was simply told that Morgana was not an ally and that she and Morgause were dangerous. They wanted Arthur to die, and I had to stop it in any way I could."

"This person you talk of seems to know an awful lot about where we were going and who we could trust, yet you haven't told me anything, not even who they are, and they didn't know that there was no cure for Arthur." Merlin snapped, finding himself suddenly angry.

Freya however remained calm and took his hand, she still felt cold. "I owe that person a great deal, they brought me back to you, even if I still have a price to pay, so please understand if I can't tell you everything. I'm just happy to be by your side and I promise I will do anything to help Arthur."

Merlin said nothing, he just pulled Freya into a tight hug. He felt like he was drowning but if he clung onto Freya she might be able to pull him back to the surface. She was here and that had to mean something, there was someone out there who thought Arthur could be saved, or at least helped. Perhaps it was even the Great Dragon who had brought Freya back. Either way, Merlin knew that he couldn't give up and the sooner he talked to Kilgharrah, the better.

They filled up the water skins and returned to the valley, Arthur was sitting silently with his head in his hands. They gave him plenty of water to drink and Freya even spent half an hour with her hand on the Prince's forehead in an attempt to keep him cool. It worked at first, but never for long.

When night finally enveloped them Gwen, Arthur and Freya fell into an uneasy sleep, exhausted by the day's events. Merlin however lay wide awake and once he was sure everyone else was asleep he sneaked out of the valley. He wasn't sure how long he walked through the trees, surrounded by darkness, until he broke out into the fields once more. As soon as he did so he began calling out to the Dragon.

Merlin had only done this once before, when Arthur went out on a hopeless mission to stop Kilgharrah and his vengeful attack on Camelot. Morgana had vanished, Merlin had just lost his father and realised that he was a Dragon Lord. It was a dark time, but perhaps tonight it was even darker still. It felt like an age ago now, but Merlin somehow knew what he was doing when he opened his mouth. He felt a power churning inside him, such as he had never felt until he first spoke to Kilgharrah in the language of the dragons. He somehow knew every word he was meant to say and when he spoke them his voice changed. It was now deep and gruff, almost inhuman, and so loud every creature from miles around probably heard his call.

Suddenly Merlin fell silent again and waited. It did not take long until he heard the beat of giant wings and looked up to see Kilgharrah flying towards him. The Great Dragon swooped through the air and gracefully lowered himself to the ground in front of Merlin. He gazed down at him for a few moments before speaking.

"It has been a long time since you last spoke to me, young Warlock," he said slowly. His calm, powerful voice was full of wisdom, as it always was. "And even longer since you asked for my help."

"I know," Merlin admitted, staring at his tattered shoes rather than at the Dragon. "I might have called you sooner, but everything happened so quickly and we thought Druids would be able to help us and-"

"And you didn't know if I would help the Prince again?" The Dragon finished for him.

"Yes," Merlin confessed.

"I owe a debt to you for saving my life young Warlock," Kilgharrah remained him, "I would have given you help if you asked for it and I still will."

"Have you heard about what has happened to Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I have travelled far and explored much of the world since we last saw each other, but over the distances I did hear that the Prince had suddenly fled Camelot and that he is cursed with magic, but little else and I can hardly believe that to be true," Kilgharrah admitted.

"It is true."

The Dragon's golden eyes widened at this and he shifted a little from foot to foot. "I never thought I would ever hear those words, that Arthur has magic. The curse used was an extremely powerful and dangerous one. I thought there was no one left alive who knew that spell, and it would have taken more than one powerful practitioner to cast it. This may be a great day for Camelot and the whole of Albion however, if it had made the Prince see that those with magic are not always evil."

Merlin nodded, "Yes, I think it has helped him see the good that can be in magic, but that doesn't matter, because the curse is killing him. I think...I think he's going to die soon." He felt his throat close up and tears sting his eyes as he said this.

The Dragon was expressionless, but his voice had become more serious. "That is not what I had hoped to hear, although giving someone such a curse would only result in death."

"There has to be something we can do though!" Merlin cried out desperately. The Dragon was his last hope, he had to know something, surely. "Morgana and Morgause have taken over Camelot and Arthur cannot fight back, the curse is consuming him!"

Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed. "I had heard about Camelot's fall, and hoped that that too was only rumour, and I warned you about that witch," he added sternly, but then his voice grew softer. He did not blame Merlin for what had happened to Camelot. "Do not give up all hope young Warlock," he added, as he must have seen the despair in Merlin's eyes. "When destiny is set in stone, it is very hard to change."

"The stone which our destiny is written on is cracking and will soon turn to dust, please tell me there is a way to stop it," Merlin begged.

"I already have." The Dragon spoke as if Merlin's world wasn't falling apart. "I have told you to hold on to hope. As long as you do not give in, then there will be a way for Arthur to survive and your destiny to be fulfilled. You are not alone in this, there are people out there to help you, some you do not yet know about and others who will be of more help to you in ways you do not realise. The days ahead will be as dark as this night Merlin, but do not starting thinking that the dawn won't come."

There was a short silence. The Dragon looked down on the young Warlock, so small yet so powerful, and at that moment so lost. Merlin's eyes had dropped down to his feet again and he kicked at the grass, as if he was trying to control his emotions that were building up inside his chest. How easy it would be now for him to give up hope, but he had to hold on.

"Is there nothing else you can tell me?" Merlin asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I have told you enough. Hold onto hope and nothing has truly fallen, no one will truly die." Kilgharrah unfurled his great wings. Their meeting had been so brief but already he was leaving. "You need to be strong, young Warlock, stronger than ever before, for if you are strong than so will others be. Until we meet again, which I know we will."

Merlin wanted to say so much more, but suddenly he was lost for words. He just bit his lip and nodded. With a great gust of wind the Dragon took off into the black sky.

"Do not forget what I have said young Warlock!" Kilgharrah called out behind him, quickly disappearing into the night and leaving Merlin alone.

Merlin returned to the forest and the valley with a heavy heart. He was surprised to find that when he had returned Freya and Gwen were awake. Arthur was asleep but tossing and turning as if in the midst of a terrible fever. Gwen had her arm around him and looked extremely worried. Freya sat up when she saw Merlin appear.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked quietly, she didn't sound suspicious, she was probably exhausted of emotion

"For a walk to clear my head," Merlin replied.

"Did it help?" Freya asked.

Merlin shrugged, "It made me realise we have to hold onto hope," he muttered, though the others could tell he didn't believe his own words. Freya lay silently back down, it was too dark for Merlin to see the tears drying on her checks. He lay beside her and, despite everything, found himself falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning all four were awoken by a sound that might have come out of their nightmares: pounding hoof beats. A horse was galloping through the trees and it was coming closer. All four of them immediately stood up, Merlin leapt to his feet, his hands balled into fists, ready to defend the others if necessary and wondering who could be charging towards them on horseback. One of Morgause's men? A bandit?

Everyone was frozen to the spot as they heard the hoof beats slow, and could see a chestnut brown horse through the trees, and on top of it a figure wearing a red cloak with tightly curled blond hair.

Arthur recognised him first. "Sir Leon!" He cried out.

Sir Leon immediately pulled his horse to a stop and looked around. He saw Merlin and Gwen standing in the valley and dismounted, rushing towards them.

"Thank goodness I have found you!" Said Sir Leon as he descended into the valley, almost falling over in his rush to get to them. His expression of joy quickly turned into one of worry when he saw the sweat covering Arthur's brow and how pale he was. Even the act of standing seemed to have exhausted him. "I've been searching for you for days," he explained.

"You search may have been in vain," Arthur admitted. "But there are more important things to worry about - Camelot. Is it true?"

Sir Leon didn't need to ask what Arthur meant. He nodded. "It fell the night I was returning to the castle to tell the King of our progress in searching for you. We were attacked by some of Cenred's soldiers on the way back, I only just made it to Gaius to beg for his help and to learn that the King no longer sat on his throne. I left as soon as I could, hoping that you might be able to help us."

"My father...is he alive?" Arthur asked.

Sir Leon nodded, "As far as I know he is. He is very weak, but I think the new rulers are keeping him alive for some reason. Perhaps just to show him what work they are making of his Kingdom before...before they put him out of his suffering."

Arthur put his head in his hands. He had hoped that perhaps Morgause had lied to him to make him weaken to the curse and stop him from returning home, but it was true. Camelot was gone.

"I'm sorry Sir Leon, I cannot help you or Camelot. I am dying. I have been cursed by someone I loved like a sister and she left me to die. I am glad to see one other friend before I go, though," he tried to keep his voice steady but it sounded weak and hopeless.

Sir Leon looked devastated. "Is it true?" He asked quietly, looking round to Gwen, Freya and Merlin as Arthur lowered his head.

Gwen nodded silently, she put her hands on Arthur's shoulders, her arms were trembling.

There was a long silence, where Sir Leon looked as if he too was on the brink of despair. He held a hand to his head as if he had a fever as well, but he didn't let go of his hope so easily. "But you might still be able to help." He said.

Arthur looked up at him, "How?" He demanded.

"I heard rumours on my journey here, I questioned people I passed, even bandits who tried to ambush me as I travelled to find out if they were true. I saw peasants as well, marching in the direction of the castle with pitch forks and scythes in their hands."

"What rumours? What's happening?" Merlin asked quickly.

"They say that they have been told that Arthur is dead, but they don't believe it. The peasants do not accept their new rulers. They are rebelling and demanding the return of their Prince."

There was another pause, "That's good!" Said Gwen suddenly, "surely that's good, Arthur?"

The Prince nodded. "It is. But how can I return to them? I am dying."

"But if you give the people hope still, they might be able to overthrow their new rulers," Freya pointed out. So much was going on Sir Leon didn't care to ask who this stranger was.

"Morgause and Morgana will not win," Merlin added. And now he knew why the Dragon told him to hold onto hope.

Arthur thought about this for a moment, then said in a voice that sounded much more decisive, "Sir Leon, go back to Camelot and tell the people that their Prince is returning. I don't know if I will be able to make it back, but the news will give hope to some and fear to others, and maybe it will be enough to overthrow our enemies. I may have given up hope, but I will not let others do the same."

Sir Leon bowed low to the Prince, "I will, Sire," he promised. Merlin gave a small smile, once again he could see the man who was to become a great King.

They would have asked Sir Leon to stay a little longer and ask him for more information, but they all knew the sooner he left for Camelot the better. Merlin made sure that Gaius was well though and Gwen went to re-fill the Knight's water skin for his journey.

Just before Sir Leon left Freya spoke to him. "Not far from Camelot's castle there is a lake in the East surrounded by forests and mountains, called the Lake of Avalon. If the people need salvation, if they are thrown out of their homes, tell them all to head there. They will find help and refuge there."

Sir Leon looked a little confused but nodded and gave a small bow, "I will, my Lady." Freya gave a small smile, it was the first time she had ever been called a Lady.

And with that Camelot's final hope returned to his horse and galloped off into the trees.

* * *

_Originally I hadn't intended to have Kilgharrah in this story, but as it went on I realised it would be unrealistic for Merlin to go through all of this and not once at least consider to talk to the Dragon, so I squeezed him in here, I hope it worked well. And our characters finally met up with Leon, hooray!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_My apologies to those who reviewed the last chapter but didn't get a reply, I've been busy preparing to go back to Uni and didn't get round to responding to the reviews, so sorry that you guys didn't get an individual reply, but thank you very much for your feedback, it is always much appreciated as you know :)_

_Anyway, we have a different perspective for this chapter - we're going to see how things are getting on with Camelot, Morgana and Morgause. It's a slightly shorter chapter than usual and I don't think it's my best as I struggled with it a little, but I hope you enjoy it :) it's set two days after the last chapter._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Second Chances

Even as Morgana walked through the hallways she could hear the shouts of her people, and occasionally the screams. She knew what was happening, she had watched it from her chamber window. Peasants were surging forwards towards the now shut gates of Camelot's castle, demanding that those living within its walls to leave. They did not accept their new rulers, and they did not like the way their Queens had come to rule. There had been no bloody battlefield or peaceful transition from father to son, only darkness of the night and then chaos. Most peasants didn't realise what was happening until the next morning when the rumours spread and then an announcement was made: Uther Pendragon was no longer King. Long live Queen Morgana and Morgause.

Sometimes the peasants came too close to breaking through the gates and storming the castle so the watching guards rained arrows down on top of them or armed soldiers charged through the crowds on horseback, threatening to cut them down where they stood. It drove many people back and there was quiet for a time after their screams of fear, but then they surged forward again. They were like a disease that refused to be cured. What made it worse was the lack of soldiers to contain the crowds, many of Uther's men had refused to support the new rulers and some had even joined the thronging people below, so Cenred's soldiers who had helped them take the castle now had to protect it.

There was no denying it, the people of Camelot were out of control. It had been bad when Morgana and Morgause had first arrived after their encounter with Merlin and Arthur in the cave, but that morning, two days after their return, rumours spread that a Knight of Camelot had passed through the borders telling everyone who would listen that the Prince was alive and returning to take his crown, and after things very quickly grew worse. It seemed the peasants were either swarming to the gates or fleeing their homes, disappearing into the wilderness along with the Knight who had first spread the news.

Cenred was originally to blame for the unruly people. He had been left in charge while Morgause and Morgana were away from Camelot but had done nothing to keep the people calm. It was part of their agreement: he would give them soldiers to help them take the Kingdom, and in return they would give him some powers over Camelot including control of the army and a position of regency if needed. Of course they had no intention of letting him keep these powers, but once they returned to find chaos in the Kingdom and that arrogant man slouching on the throne doing nothing, Morgause quickly lost her temper and his end came quicker than planned. His head would soon be on the spike next to Sir Twyllo's, a thug Morgause and Morgana had paid to attempt to assassinate Arthur in the hope that this would reveal Arthur's curse to the King and the people of Camelot. Twyllo had begged them for help when the King had arrested him and ordered him to be executed for treason, but the afternoon after Arthur's disappearance he was lead to the chopping block and there was no one to save his neck.

While these thoughts were going through her head Morgana had made her way from her chamber to the Great Hall, the door was open ajar and she walked in to find Morgause pouring over some maps, at the same table she had once ate her meals with King Uther. The noise from outside was slightly dimmer in the Hall. Her sister looked up when she came in.

"You should be resting!" Morgause said quickly, abandoning her papers and hurrying over to Morgana.

"I'm fine, it is healing well," Morgana assured her, glancing down at her arm which was in a sling to support her injured shoulder.

Gaius had checked over Morgana's shoulder and confirmed that it was not broken, just badly bruised. Those were the only words he had said to her as Morgause watched the old physician tend to her shoulder. He never looked up at Morgana's face, and it broke her heart a little. Gaius had been in Camelot since she could remember and he was always willing to help her in any way, but now he couldn't even look into her eyes. She knew why, he was sad, angry and disappointed in her that she had chased his nephew away and taken over the Kingdom with her sister. His treatment towards her made Morgana feel the same emotions herself - sad that she had lost another friend, angry that a lowly peasant would treat a Queen with disdain, and also a little disappointed in herself that she had caused this. To make matters worse Gaius was now in the dungeons after he had been caught helping injured peasants, only kept alive because even High Priestesses could fall ill, and it left Morgana even more conflicted.

For the past two days Morgana had spent most of her time lying in bed letting her shoulder recover or staring through her window at the chaos beneath her. It had given her plenty of time to think about what had happened and the people she had betrayed. When she heard that morning that Gaius had been imprisoned it was the last straw for her, so she made a decision to talk over things with her sister.

"I wanted to know how things were going," Morgana said, trying to push the thoughts about Gaius to the back of her mind for a moment. She hadn't been to see him in the dungeons yet, she couldn't bear to see how he would look at her. The King was also down there and she certainly couldn't look at his face.

"As well as things can in such situations," Morgause admitted with a sigh, glancing at the parchments spread out over the table. "Rumours about Arthur being alive have made things worse as you know, but as soon as we get some confirmation of this death it is sure to crush any hope these peasants have left and they can realise that their lives will be much better if they accepted our rule."

"What are your plans for ending these rumours?" Morgana asked, already knowing the answer.

Morgause had clearly thought this through many times as she didn't even hesitate when she spoke. "The sooner Arthur Pendragon dies the better. The curse is working slower than we planned and if it does not kill him soon then I will have to finish the job for it. If any of his friend try to stop me than they shall pay a heavy price."

Morgana nodded but bit her lip, Morgause could see the doubt in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well," Morgana wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to ruin her sister's plans or make her angry, but she couldn't stay silent. "I was thinking...I was hoping, that perhaps instead of killing Arthur and his friends...we could...bring them back to Camelot instead?" She asked tentatively.

Morgause was certainly surprised, but she wasn't angry. "Why do you ask that?" She said.

Morgana shrugged uncomfortably, but Morgause could tell what her sister was thinking.

"It's about what they said to you in the cave isn't it? They've given you doubt."

Morgana hesitated, then nodded. Morgause didn't respond at first, instead she gestured her sister over to a chair, insisting that she sat. Morgana did so, and Morgause drew up a chair so that they sat opposite one another.

"Tell me what is on your mind sister," Morgause said calmly. Morgana felt so fortunate that she had a sister who was so understanding and would listen to her worries, Uther would do no such thing, but Morgana knew she was about to ask her sister for a big favour.

"It's just...all this time I thought they would hate me for who I am, but when I revealed my magic in that cave they...they said they would have accepted me and still cared for me if I had told them." Morgana explained.

"They may well have been lying to save themselves from our wrath," Morgause pointed out.

But Morgana shook her head, "I know them, especially Arthur and Gwen, I can tell when they are lying to me, and I could see the truth in their eyes."

"And Merlin?"

Morgana sighed, her thoughts about Merlin confused her greatly. "He has lied to me in the past, lied to us all, when I first realised I might have magic I went to him and begged for help and he turned me away, he made me seek help from strangers instead. We both should be enemies of Pendragon but he poisoned me and let me feel so alone and afraid. But I can understand why he had to keep his secret as I was forced to and I cannot forget that we were friends once. I was friends with all of them and now we have Camelot under our control I...I want to give them a second chance."

Morgause leaned back in her chair and stared down at the floor. Morgana was worried that she had made her sister angry, they put so much work into that curse and risked their lives going to that cave and now she wanted to give these people a second chance. But when Morgause spoke her voice was still calm. "We have driven them far from Camelot Morgana, and I fear even further from our own side, but I understand why you want to give them a second chance, they were your friends as you say. However I cannot see how we can do such a thing, Camelot is not yet completely under our control and they would not want to ally with us."

"But if we bring them back to Camelot, we can allow them to see that they do not have to live as outcasts." Morgana explained, "and if Arthur publically accepts our rule it will stop the people rebelling once and for all. We might have to force him to say those words but if he stands on the balcony and states we are the rightful rulers it will make the people realise that they can never have their Pendragon rulers back. And we can tell the others that they have a chance to live in peace with us," Morgana said, feeling more and more confident as she spoke, "if they do not accept our offer we can do as we wish as they will now be in our Kingdom, but if they agree that we are the new rulers they will be welcome to stay in Camelot and live without fear." She thought especially about Gwen as she said this, she believed out of all of them Gwen would be the most willing to accept her as a Queen and forgive her for all she had done. At least Morgana desperately hoped that this would be the case. Gwen was her closest friend and like a second sister to her, even after all that had happened she missed her maid terribly.

"Persuading Arthur to accept our rule is a good idea, whether it is under his will or not," Morgause admitted, "but we cannot forget that we gave him the curse that is killing him even as we speak, that will not make things easy for us."

Morgana almost flinched at these words. So far she had been able to distance herself from what they had done to Arthur, but now she realised what was truly happening. She wasn't killing an enemy, the son of a tyrant, she was giving one of her oldest and dearest friends a slow, painful death. "After all we have done to Arthur, I think it is only fair that we allow him to die in his own bed, not out in the wilderness," she said, her voice suddenly small.

"And I fear there is danger in bringing the others back, we do not know how powerful Merlin is and his female companion is a stranger to us," Morgause pointed out.

"We give them all a second chance, but if they refuse it, they will pay for their betrayal." Morgana said, her voice now firm but cold, like stone.

There was a pause as Morgause thought through these words. Then she smiled and took Morgana's hands, "I am blessed to have such a wise sister, kind even to her enemies. I only wish I could be like you. I will do as you wish, I will go back and find your old companions and I shall bring them back to the castle so they are given a second chance, and it will be up to them to accept it or throw it away."

Morgana smiled, grateful and slightly relieved that her sister had agreed to her idea. But she noticed something in Morgause's words, "I cannot come with you?" She said, a little disappointed, after all, this was her idea and she wanted to help.

But Morgause shook her head, "You are injured sister and now Cenred has failed us we need someone to remain behind to take care of the Kingdom. You make a fine Queen and you have done so well so far. Leave this last task for me while you keep Camelot safe from the rebels."

Morgana nodded in understanding. After all, they couldn't leave the Kingdom without someone sitting on the throne, and with the dull, persistent pain in her shoulder she would probably be useless if anyone refused to return to Camelot with them and fight back. She trusted Morgause.

"I will leave in an hour and return as soon as I can," Morgause assured her.

Morgana smiled again, feeling so happy that she had such a caring and loving sister like Morgause. If she had seen into Morgause's mind however, she might have thought differently.

After they discussed ways to disperse the peasants and the positioning of their army while Morgana ruled alone, Morgause used magic once again to leave the safe walls of Camelot and return to the valley where they had last seen Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Freya. Morgana wished her luck, hoping that her old friends would come quietly and they would be able to return to the castle once more. She felt that if this happened, everything would solve itself.

However, Morgause had no intention of bring back Morgana's companions. Unlike her sister she was not willing to give them a second chance. Morgause did not want their enemies to return to the castle, even if one of them was near death. There was always a chance that they could persuade Morgana to turn against her and they had worked so hard to take the throne they couldn't afford the risk. Morgause knew the news of her friends' deaths would be upsetting for Morgana, she had sounded so hopeful at giving them a second chance but there was no room in her plan for mercy. She didn't want to hurt her sister but she had no choice, in this game there are no second chances and their enemies would never accept their rule. She would have to tell her sister that they put up a fight, or that she never found them, or that they chose to remain as outcasts. Morgana would mourn for her friends, but Morgause would be there to comfort her through it all.

Whatever Morgause had to say to Morgana, she was determined that the Prince and his friends would never return to Camelot alive.


	15. Chapter 15

_Apologies for the slightly delayed update, I'm back at Uni now and term is to start soon so the workload will begin to build up and the updates will be a little slower, but I will try to update at least once a week :) we are nearing the end of the story anyway :(_

_In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter, it start off a little slow but should pick up as you go along :)_

* * *

Chapter 15

Sacrifice

As soon as Leon left the valley Arthur was desperate to follow him back to Camelot, but everyone could tell that he was in no fit state to travel. No one could bear to tell him this though, however Gwen managed to persuade him to just spend that day and the next resting, and assured him if he did so he would be well enough to start travelling back to Camelot. Merlin was still desperately holding on to hope as the Dragon had instructed him, but he couldn't see how Arthur would be able to return to Camelot, it was a long way to go on foot and the Prince was getting weaker by the hour. Arthur could now feel his skin burning and he was getting headaches again, every movement exhausted him. The curse was finally beginning to consume him.

For that night and the next everyone slept in the valley, Arthur would toss and turn and sometimes even cry out in his sleep. Despite this however he slept through the night without waking, but no one else found that possible. Merlin's mind was full of too many worries to sleep, he could tell that Freya was also lying wide awake beside him and every now and then he heard a choked sob from Gwen. Those times of darkness were the hardest to hold on to hope.

However on the second morning after Leon's appearance Arthur was suddenly a lot more awake and alert, determined to get back to Camelot or die trying, rather than continuing to lie in this valley. The rest seemed to have helped a great deal, although the curse still covered his brow with sweat and his skin burned like fire. Finding determination in his Merlin, Gwen and Freya agreed to travel back to Camelot and with one arm leaning on Gwen Arthur was helped out the valley and they began the long and very slow journey through the trees. Every step seemed to cause the Prince pain, but he kept going. The sight of him walking and the determination in his eyes gave Merlin renewed hope. Arthur was strong, he could fight this, and if the Prince could fight this deadly curse then his servant could fight against their enemies. The young Warlock started planning ahead, looking beyond the trees of this forest. He decided that once they were out the trees maybe he could find a nearby village and they could trade something to buy a horse, they would travel quicker and Arthur wouldn't have to walk.

They had perhaps travelled for about two hours and Merlin was sure that they would soon reach the end of the forest that day, when Arthur drank the last of their water.

"Sorry, I thought we had more than that," he said, gasping as if he had been running for miles, "I'm so thirsty-"

"Don't worry about it," Merlin said quickly, enough was happening to Arthur, the Prince didn't need to start feeling guilty about drinking the last of their water, "I remember where the river was, it can't be far from here, I'll go back and get some more."

Freya and Gwen stayed with Arthur while Merlin gathered up all their water skins and sprinted back towards the valley, knowing that the river would be nearby. He wanted to waste as little time as possible and didn't want to be away from Arthur. However the sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs made Merlin stumble to a halt and he found himself frozen to the spot. He could hear the trickling river not far away, but something much more deadly was now filling his ears.

The found of hurried footsteps coming his way. Someone was walking towards him from the direction of the valley, but as far as Merlin knew this forest was deserted.

As slowly and as quietly as he could, his muscles tense with fear, he crept forward towards the sound of the footsteps. He didn't go very far before he saw a flash of blond hair and a glint of metal reflecting the late morning sunlight and he knew without a doubt who was following them.

Morgause had returned.

Suddenly Merlin found strength in his legs again and he turned and sprinted back through the trees, heading to Arthur, Freya and Gwen. They were sitting in a small circle talking a little, oblivious to the danger, but they looked up as Merlin approached and could see the panic in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked quickly.

"Morgause...she's back," Merlin managed to say through gasps of breath.

They all immediately leapt to their feet, but Arthur stumbled and almost fell down again. He was in no position to defend himself.

"Is Morgana with her?" Gwen asked.

Merlin shrugged, "I don't know, but I think Morgause is here to finish what she started. We need to get out of here."

Freya took the initiative. She turned to Arthur and Gwen, "Run," she said, her unusually stern voice telling them it was not an option. "I'll distract her, get as far away from here and you possibly can and don't look back."

Arthur and Gwen hesitated, they didn't want to leave their friends behind, but they knew they had no choice. Gwen helped Arthur as together they half ran, half stumbled through the trees. Merlin hated to see them go, but he had to stay behind and fight Morgause.

However Freya then turned to Merlin. "You go with them," she said.

"What? No, I'm coming with you," Merlin said quickly. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and shock had turned to a determination to protect his friends. He wanted to face Morgause and make her pay for the day she gave Arthur this curse.

But Freya shook her head, her eyes full of equal determination. "At this moment Arthur needs you, you cannot leave him now. Let me distract her to give you a head start."

"She's dangerous, I can't let you face her alone," Merlin argued.

But Freya put her ice cold hands in his and squeeze them tight, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. After all you've done for me, let me do this one thing for you three."

Merlin hesitated, but he knew there was no time to argue. With every passing moment Morgause was getting closer and Arthur wouldn't be able to run far. "Just distract her, nothing else. I'll help Arthur and come back to you as soon as I can."

Freya nodded, "Now go."

"Thank you," Merlin murmured, because he really didn't want to leave Arthur when he was so ill. He gave Freya a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck, he could feel his lips tingling with cold as he rushed through the trees to find Arthur and Gwen.

Freya watched Merlin disappear into the undergrowth before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, just like she had taught Arthur. Then she turned and walked calmly forward towards Morgause's striding footsteps.

Morgause smiled when she saw Freya approaching her through the trees. Where there was one the others would surely be close by and this little girl was nothing compared to a powerful priestess such as herself. Finally this was all coming to an end. When she brings Arthur's dead body back to Camelot, full of remorse for Morgana but triumph in her heart, this whole ordeal would be over and she could focus on ruling Camelot with her sister, letting magic run free and never having to worry about the Pendragons again.

The two women somehow looked like complete opposites as they came to stand face to face with each other amongst the trees. There was defenceless Freya with her tangled black hair and worn purple dress and there was Morgause, with her combed golden blond hair, brand new blood red dress and a sword in her hand.

Morgause gave Freya a smirk that was uncannily like Morgana's before she spoke, "Stand aside girl," she commanded. "This battle has nothing to do with you."

Freya gave a small smile, "Ever since I set my eyes on Merlin I was drawn into his destiny and I am part of the whole war, not just this battle."

Morgause was surprised by the girl's strong words, this is not what she had been expecting, but it didn't shake her. "Even if that is the case you must stand aside and let me pass. If you do I might let you survive this battle."

Freya didn't move. "I cannot let you do that," she said calmly.

Morgause looked Freya up and down and pursed her lips. "Why risk your life for the son of a tryant when I could welcome you back to a Kingdom of freedom?" She asked.

"Because I am risking my life for the son, not for the tyrant, and I think you are as brutal as any tyrant, you just won't let yourself see that." Freya explained, her voice still perfectly calm.

Morgause was beginning to lose her temper now, he grip tightened on the sword and she scowled at Freya. "Stand aside," she repeated.

Freya took a step forward. "I am not yours to command."

Morgause took a step forward as well, her knuckles were now white and her expression was deadly. "I am not commanding you, I am giving you a choice. Stand aside or face the consequences."

The two woman were now only a arms length apart and Freya showed no sign of regret or fear. "I have made my choice," she said firmly.

Morgause seemed to relax a little at these words, "So be it," she said, her voice the calm before the storm.

In a flash of gleaming metal Morgause struck out with her sword. In seconds it was all over. With a gasp of pain and surprise Freya clutched her stomach as Morgause withdrew her sword. The shining tip now dripped with blood.

Freya wasn't sure how she had got there but all of a sudden she was lying on the ground, her hands pressing against the wound in her stomach, blood seeped through her fingers as she stared up at the trees. Morgause stood over her, a cruel smile on her face.

"How does it feel to die in vain?" She hissed, "I probably wouldn't have let you live anyway, but in death you have not saved your friends. I will find them and I will cut them down just like I did to you, then Camelot will be ours."

But then Morgause saw something on Freya's face that made her hesitate in her gloating, "Why are you smiling?" She demanded, "Did you not just hear what I just said? You have died for nothing!"

But Freya shook her head slowly and the smile did not fade. "You have lost. As soon as your sword pierced my skin, you lost."

Morgause hesitated, then said, "You are already delirious from the wound, but do not worry, I can make things quite clear for you. When you are on the other side of the vale and discover that your friends will soon be joining then you will realise that everything is lost. Your precious Prince is already dying and I will kill him if the curse doesn't do so first."

"The curse has been lifted."

Morgause felt something plummet into her stomach and she grew pale and these words. Blood was soaking the ground but she could tell by the look in Freya's eyes that her mind was perfectly clear, she was not delirious yet she was still smiling. Morgause just hoped that she was lying to try and distract her from finding the others. "That isn't possible." She said as calmly as possible, "the only way the curse can be broken is by-"

"Death," Freya finished for her, "which you have caused by killing me."

"It was Arthur's death that would break the curse, no one else's!" Morgause snapped, she could feel herself beginning to panic. She still held the bloodied sword in her hand and may have sliced Freya's throat to stop her words of poison, but now she had to hear what she had to say, she needed to know that Freya was telling a lie and nothing more. However her next words made Morgause almost drop the sword in horror and she felt her heart tumble to her feet.

"Don't you remember what you promised Nimueh the day you created the curse?" Freya asked.

"That we would let Camelot tear itself apart and take revenge for all those lost in the Purge," Morgause said quickly. How could this girl know about Nimueh?

"No. You promised her that only Arthur and Uther would be harmed by your plans, no innocent civilians would be killed."

Morgause hesitated, she did remember those words, Nimueh had mentioned it before they placed the curse but afterwards had made them swear that no innocent bystanders would be killed or harmed because of their actions. "That promise could never be kept," she said, "there are always innocents killed in war, but it is for the greater good."

"Nimeuh thought so too," Freya explained, her voice was fading, but she showed no sign of pain as the blood continued to seep through her hands, she surely had only minutes left but there was no fear in her eyes. "So she decided to make sure that if any innocent person was harmed, the curse would be broken and Arthur would live. She chose me to carry that burden, I would be the innocent citizen who, if killed, would break Arthur's curse as you broke your promise."

Morgause was now almost as pale as Freya. Her heart was pumping madly but it was more from fear rather than adrenaline. "You're lying," she growled.

Freya shook her head once more, "Did you not think that perhaps Nimueh had plans and secrets, did you not wonder what she would do to help even out the chances for Arthur while she remained on this side of the veil? You came so close you know, but you couldn't resist spilling blood that was not yours to spill."

"You're lying!" Morgause almost shouted, the panic in her voice giving away her realisation that this was not a lie. She was frozen to the spot as her terrible mistake dawned on her.

"She explained everything to me when she brought me back," Freya continued as if she hadn't heard Morgause. "She told me that Arthur had been cursed and that she had chosen me to be the only one who had a chance of saving him. She told me where the Prince was heading and who was with him and that it was up to me to decide what to do next, but I couldn't avoid that I was now a part of this. I had always been entwined with Merlin's destiny and I knew I had to help in whatever way I could just like he had helped me. So I went to find Arthur and Merlin and waited for you to make a mistake, because I couldn't let him die."

Morgause was now beginning to shake. "This cannot be true," she whispered, "it's not possible-"

"Destiny is harder to destroy than you would like to think, and when you had brought Nimueh back she became incredibly powerful, but also full of regret. She can be at peace now she gave the enemy a fair chance and so can I, now I know that you have lost."

Morgause gripped her sword so tight she could feel the hilt digging into her palm. She was now prepared to slice off this little girl's head to silence her. Disbelief and despair had turned to rage. "Your death may have saved Arthur, but it has not save Camelot," she hissed, "it still belongs to me and my sister. What does it matter that Arthur lives now we control the Kingdom?"

"Because now the people will have something to fight for," Freya murmured, the light in her eyes fading.

Morgause had had enough. Whether the girl's words were true or not, she would speak no more. She took a step forward and raised her sword. She was about to strike when she heard a cry.

"Freya! _Freya!_"

Merlin came bolting through the trees towards them. He could see Freya lying on the ground, Morgause standing before her and the blood soaking the forest floor. Morgause looked up and saw just in time the young Warlock pelting towards her, but she was too slow to react as Merlin threw up his hands and his eyes flashed gold.

Morgause was thrown into the air. She flew backwards with such force that when she landed against a tree there was a sickening crack as her skull took the full force of her fall.

Morgause slumped to the ground, her blood-covered sword fell from her limp hand, and she moved no more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Fallen

Morgana was having a meal when she felt her sister die. She was sitting alone in the Great Hall, a goblet of wine half way to her lips, when suddenly she cried out in agony. The goblet of wine fell from her hand, spilling the blood-red liquid across the table, but she didn't notice. Tears stung her eyes and she clutched her chest. Morgana felt as if something had just smashed into the back of her hand and her heart had been torn in two. Dust fell from the ceiling as the walls shook with her cries and her sorrow. She had never experienced anything like this before, but somehow she knew, she knew that her sister was dead.

And in that moment any chance of redemption she had for her old friends was lost. She thought Morgause had gone back to them to offer a hand of friendship, or at least an alliance, but instead she had died and Morgana somehow knew that she had been murdered.

The only times when Morgana didn't feel completely alone was when she was with her sister, but now Morgause was gone, she was lost forever. She looked up at the Great Hall and suddenly the walls and great pillars seemed unfamiliar to her, as if she too was lost. Tears tumbled down her cheeks, but Morgana was numb to them. Her heart thumped madly but the only thing she felt was the terrible realisation that she was alone.

* * *

Merlin had caught up with Arthur and Gwen and helped the Prince through the trees as fast as they could, however it was clear Arthur couldn't go on running. In the end they reached a huge, ancient tree that had been uprooted a long time ago. It was lying across the ground making a small clearing, the inside had become hollow over time and its roots stuck up at odd angles. In the darkness it would have seemed like some terrible beast that was lying in wait for an unfortunate victim, however in the day it looked like a perfect hiding place for the hunted. Arthur and Gwen crawled into the tree sat just inside the trunk, trying to stay out of sight. As soon as they were inside Merlin went back to find Freya.

As Arthur crouched in the fallen tree he wondered if this was where he was going to die. He hadn't said anything but throughout the day he felt the curse growing inside him and now he felt as if his whole body was burning. His head was so painful it was almost blinding, he wondered if his skull was going to split in two and every movement caused him even more pain. He leaned a hand against the inside of the tree and could feel the ancient wood beginning to burn beneath his fingers. He tried to take deep breaths to control himself but he felt like the air wasn't getting to his lungs. He could hear Gwen talking to him but her voice was strangely distant and blurred, in fact the whole world was blurring and all Arthur could feel was a burning pain that was beginning to consume him.

Suddenly it all became too much and Arthur cried out and collapsed. Gwen was calling out his name and shaking his shoulder but he couldn't respond, he felt as if he had just been stabbed in the stomach and the pain was overwhelming.

But as the seconds past, Arthur was astounded to feel that the pain was slowly easing. The world wasn't as blurry any more, his skin wasn't burning, the agony in his stomach had already ceased and he could feel the rest of the pain drain from him, like blood pouring from an open wound.

* * *

Merlin knelt beside Freya, his shaking hands cradled her head. Her eyes were closed and for a moment he thought she was already dead, but when one of his tears fell on her pale cheek she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"It's always nice to see you, Merlin," she said, her voice as quiet and soft as a fluttering breeze.

Merlin couldn't speak. His throat was blocked with sorrow and grief, he was finding it difficult even to breath. Finally he managed to whisper hoarsely, "Please Freya, please don't leave me again-"

Freya's smile faded. She was so cold and so pale, but for now she was still breathing. "I'm sorry Merlin, I'm so sorry I had to put you through this again, I didn't want to. But I wanted to see you again and I wanted to help your friend so I came back, knowing that it wouldn't last. I'm so sorry-"

"No," Merlin said quickly, finding his voice again at last, but it was shaking and cracking as he spoke. "Don't be sorry, I wanted more than anything to see you again as well, and I want you to stay, please, stay with me."

By the smallest of movements Freya shook her head. "I'm sorry Merlin, I can't stay."

"Please," Merlin begged, he glanced over at her wound, he couldn't see much, just a lot of blood seeping through a tear in her purple dress. There was too much blood. "If you just hold on, we can get you back to Camelot or...or we can find someone who can help you, heal you. Please Freya, all you have to do is hold on."

Again Freya shook her head, "You don't understand Merlin, I could never stay, not forever, this had to be the way. Now your friend can live and I can rest in peace. Please understand that this is for the best."

"No it's not!" Merlin sobbed, "Please, please I want you to stay with me. You can't leave me all alone, not again!"

Freya's voice was so calm when she spoke. "I'm not leaving you Merlin, not really. And you will never be alone, you have your friends beside you and I will always be with you, holding onto your hand, even if you cannot see me and you cannot feel me. I will always be watching you and loving you."

It was Merlin's turn to shake his head, Freya's words offered him no comfort. "But I want to see you and I want to feel you, I want you to stay with me! Please, why can't you stay?"

Freya's eyes closed again for a few moments, as if she was sleeping, then she opened them again and spoke. "Because it always had to be this way Merlin. I had died once, I could never be brought back permanently, I could never be truly alive again. It was a powerful spell that brought me back, but no spell is powerful enough to defeat death forever."

"But you felt alive to me, you are alive!"

"But you could feel that I was growing cold and as the days past I was beginning to lose feeling, I couldn't feel the heat of a fire or the breath of a wind. Soon I wouldn't have been able to feel your touch because I was fading, fading back into the world I truly belong."

Merlin shook his head vigorously, "No, you belong _here_ with me! You can't leave, if you hold on for just a little longer I'll find a spell so you can stay, I promise."

"You mean well," Freya said gently, "but there is no spell, and even if there was and you used it I would never be truly happy because I would be trapped in a world that I did not belong. This is for the best, trust me."

"How? How can this be for the best!" Merlin shouted. He didn't feel like he was shouting at Freya, but at the trees, the forest, the whole world. How could this possibly be for the best?

"Because in my death Arthur will now live," Freya explained, "the cure for the curse was always death, but someone decided to give Arthur a chance so he didn't have to die. When she brought me back she removed my bastet curse but then had to give me another spell, another curse, where if I was killed by Morgause or Morgana Arthur's curse would be lifted and he would be saved. Now your friend can live and you can take back Camelot. Once Arthur was not on our side, but I feel now that he has seen the truth about magic he will become a great King, even greater with you beside him, and people like me will be given the chance of true freedom. So it is for the best."

"Who's she?" Merlin demanded, "who gave you such a curse? Who brought you back just to kill you again?" Despite this mysterious stranger giving him a chance to see Freya again, he was more angry with them than he had ever felt towards anyone else, even when Morgause was coming to kill Arthur.

Freya shook her head again. "Someone did not bring me back to kill me again, someone brought me back so I could save another life. I could finally repay you for how you had helped me, and redeem myself after killing that witch's son so long ago. And she did it so she could also redeem herself."

"Who?" Merlin repeated.

There was no point in Freya keeping secrets any more. "Nimueh. You'd be surprised about who will go through their lives with such determination, then in the afterlife have such regret." She added when she saw the shock on Merlin's face.

For a moment Merlin was stunned into silence. Nimueh had not crossed his mind for so long and he never thought she would be the one to one day help him. After all, he had killed her after she had tried to kill Gaius. He wondered who else might one day feel such regret, who could change so much and that it might never be too late for redemption. But as he turned his head and saw blood soaking the forest floor his mind immediately snapped back to Freya.

"If Nimueh truly felt regret, she would let you stay," he muttered.

Freya sighed, "It doesn't work that way Merlin, although in these past few days I have wished for nothing more than for me to stay with you but I don't belong in this world any more. However I am grateful to have spent a few more precious days with you that we didn't have the chance to have before. I am so proud of you and who you have become," she said, smiling once more. "Although it couldn't be forever, I am glad I was able to tell you this. And I will always be proud of you and watching over you. Remember that."

Despite Freya's words, Merlin could feel his heart breaking for her all over again. He could find nothing to say but to quietly beg her not to go, to stay. He could see now that she was fading away. She had lost too much blood and she was so cold, there was nothing he could do now, but still he begged her, he begged the world, for her to stay.

Freya didn't seem to hear his words, she was looking up at the trees surrounding her, then said, "The lake you took me to before, the one surrounded by the mountains and trees, it was so beautiful. No one had ever done anything like that for me before. When everything is done, can you take me back there? I would like to rest in those calm waters again."

Merlin managed take several deep breaths so he could speak clearly again, "Yes, I will," he promised, even though even now he was still in denial. She wasn't going to go back to the lake because she didn't need to, she wasn't going to die. But there was so much blood.

"That lake-" Freya continued, she was beginning to struggle to speak now, but she kept going. "There is something there I left behind when I went to find you, something that Arthur will need to help him take back Camelot. Go to the lake when you leave this place, you will find hope there, I promise, even if now everything seems dark. And then when everything is done and light has returned, you can take me back there."

Merlin managed to nod, tears spilling down his cheeks, "We will and when this is done I will take you back, I swear," he said. He didn't notice that Arthur and Gwen had quietly walked through the trees to find them again. They stood not far away from Freya, watching the scene, holding onto each other tight. Gwen was crying silently and Arthur's face was now pale with grief rather than pain. He was still weak but his strength was returning.

Freya gave Merlin one last smile. "I am proud to be part of such a great destiny, and I am so lucky to have met you Merlin," she said. "Just don't forget that I am still here and I will never truly leave you."

With those final words fading into a whisper Freya closed her eyes for what Merlin knew would be for the last time. Silently he leaned forward to kiss her already stone cold lips.

* * *

_Another shorter chapter today, and a sad one :( but I hope you enjoyed it all the same._

_I've been umm-ing err-ing about whether to do a little one shot for this fic from Freya's point of view about her thoughts everything that's been happening. Is that something you would perhaps like to read? If so let me know and what you'd like to see in the one shot and I'll see if I can find time and enough ideas to write it :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for your patience for this slightly delayed update, we have a slightly longer one this time. Next chapter should be up in about a week, I can't quite believe we are nearing the end of the story already! But of course it's not quite over for our beloved Merlin characters._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Lake of Avalon

Three days had passed since Morgause had fallen lifeless to the ground, the walls of Camelot's castle had shaken with grief, Arthur found himself suddenly released from the curse and Freya had said goodbye to Merlin, when the three remaining companions reached the Lake of Avalon.

Since they had left Freya's body Merlin had not shed a tear, but he had also not spoken a word. The last thing he had said was that they needed to go to the Lake of Avalon as there was something there Arthur needed. Neither the Prince or Gwen could bring themselves to deny this broken-hearted man's decision, even though they weren't sure why they had to come to this place. Suddenly Merlin looked smaller, thinner and paler. Something was missing from him, possibly his heart. Throughout the journey they tried to talk to him and comfort him, despite knowing that there was little to compare with his loss. Arthur didn't know what to the say to his broken manservant but tried in various ways to ask him if he was okay and if there was anything he could do. Gwen tried to tell Merlin that she really missed Freya too and she knew how he felt as she had lost loved ones too, but the young Warlock said nothing. He seemed totally at loss, as if he had been living happily amongst friends and family all his life but then one day woke up to find himself adrift at sea, alone.

The worst moment however was just before they left for the lake and realised they had to do something about the bodies. Arthur confirmed that Morgause was dead but they didn't know if they should bury her or cremate her, or even just leave her be for others to find. Merlin refused to let Freya be buried as her resting place was not amongst these trees. In the end he put preservation spells on both the bodies so it would take much longer for them to rot and to anyone passing by it just looked as if they were sleeping. All three silently agreed as they left the victims that when everything was over they would return and deal with the bodies accordingly, if they ever did return and weren't slain in their attempt to take back Camelot.

Arthur was still weak from the curse so the first day their journey was slow, however as the hours passed he gained more and more strength until he was almost back to the normal Arthur they knew before the curse had struck him. He even went out hunting to find them fresh food and happily volunteered to collect firewood. Merlin didn't seem to have the energy or the motivation to do either of these things, but the couple never asked him to do anything for them. He had done so much already and they knew he would help when he was beginning to feel more like himself again. If he ever did. Gwen worked out that he was probably feeling extremely conflicted and she told Arthur this. Merlin knew he should be happy and relieved that Arthur was well again, but he was devastated by the loss of Freya and somehow the two incidents were connected. It couldn't be ignored that the moment Freya was stabbed Arthur suddenly felt the curse lifting.

One night Arthur sat beside the silent Merlin in front of a crackling fire. The near future seemed very hazy but in reality they were only several hours away from the Lake. He spoke to his friend in a quiet voice and said something he hadn't even told Gwen. "I want you to know that the four of you did so much for me and I will be eternally grateful. When I called you a monster, I take it back." He took a deep breath, "I take everything back."

Merlin didn't say anything, but for the first time he made eye contact with Arthur and looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but he simply couldn't form the words. He noticed however that Arthur said four instead of three and that it meant he still cared for Morgana.

Despite his silence Merlin lead the way to Lake, occasionally using magic to make sure they were still going the right way, Arthur couldn't get used to seeing his manservant use magic, but when it happened his reaction was of fascination rather than horror. He tried to ask him questions about his magic, but still Merlin was in no mood to reply.

All three companions knew it was a risk going to the Lake of Avalon as it was in Camelot, however they were surprised when they eventually reached the borders and didn't find themselves confronted with guards or soldiers waiting to arrest them and take them back to the castle. In fact they hadn't seen another living soul since Morgause had arrived to finish her work. The rolling fields of Camelot were deserted and the world was eerily quiet. Was it simply a coincidence, or was something happening in Camelot that had driven the people away from the borders?

It was nearing the evening when the three companions reached the edge of the Lake of Avalon and they felt rather than heard the buzz of activity. They could tell that there were a lot of people around but they were just out of sight. As they walked through the trees to the lake Arthur noticed the ground was trampled with footprints of all shapes and sizes, he spotted the occasional burnt logs from an old campfire and every now and then everyone thought they heard the murmur of voices not far off.

"Did Freya say what we would find at the lake?" Arthur asked, turning his head to Merlin, who, despite being the only one who knew the way, was trailing behind.

Merlin shook his head and said nothing as always, his eyes which were encircled with grey from lack of sleep and they looked confused.

Praying that they would not encounter Morgana's soldiers once they reached the lake, Arthur and the others continued through the small woodland. The sound of voices were becoming clearer now, both men, women and children could be heard.

At last they broke through the trees and set their eyes on the Lake of Avalon. At which moment all three of them froze and their mouths fell open almost simultaneously.

The once calm and empty land surrounding the lake was now filled with people. Most of them were peasants but the occasional soldier and knight could be spotted amongst them. A huge camp had been set up, using mostly what was around them as few people had managed to bring any possessions with them to the lake. It was a hive of activity, there were bare-footed children running this way and that while someone attempted to chase after them, people talking happily as they gathered firewood, prepared weapons for hunting and fighting and collected water from the lake. Merlin immediately started looking for Gaius, but he was nowhere to be seen.

At first no one seemed to notice the arrival of the Prince but slowly more and more people around them froze and turned to stare wide-eyed at Arthur. There was a ripple of whispers as word was passed through the hubble of people and suddenly everyone fell silent and still, including the children, as they observed their new arrivals.

Suddenly a gruff voice called somewhere from the middle of the crowd.

"The Prince has returned!"

With that everyone erupted with shouts and cheers. People rushed up to Arthur, Merlin and Gwen, telling them how grateful they were that they had come to save them and asking if the Prince can really help. Arthur was utterly confused, but he smiled with relief when he saw a familiar face push themselves through the crowd towards them.

"The girl asked me to tell anyone who needed shelter to come to this lake, and they came." Sir Leon said, grinning as he shook Arthur's hand vigorously. There were tears of joy in his eyes. "I must admit I never thought I would see you again. You're looking so well."

"The curse has been lifted." Arthur explained simply.

Sir Leon looked around at Gwen and Merlin, then he noticed that someone was missing, "Where is the dark-haired girl who was with you? She was the one who told me to bring the people here, I want to thank her, she may have saved many lives."

At those words Arthur lost his smile, Gwen looked terribly sad and Merlin's eyes snapped to the ground. "She died so that we could live." Arthur murmured.

Sir Leon looked solemn, "I am sorry to hear that, I had never met her but she must have been important to you all. We must be grateful that she helped you as well as all these people."

For the first time Merlin spoke, "Her name was Freya." He said.

"And I will never forget her," the Knight promised, for he could see the pain in the three companions' eyes and was truly grateful for the help Freya had given them.

Arthur glanced around at the people, some of whom were still cheering at the sight of their Prince, someone had brought a lute to the lake with them and as they began to play it in celebration a few people even started to dance with joy. "Who are these people Sir Leon, why did they come here?" Arthur asked.

"They came here because they believed that you would return and save them, and you have," Sir Leon explained, his grin returning. "Your friend Freya told me that if anyone needed refuge because of Morgana and Morgause's rule, they should come to this lake where they would find help. She was right, we have not been found or attacked since we first started coming here and the woodland and lake has provided us with enough to live on. It wasn't long before the people started to believe that we had been brought here because Arthur would come to this place to show that he is ready to take back Camelot."

"There are a lot of people here," Arthur commented, glancing around. Wherever he looked there were even more grinning and relieved faces. "They were all forced to come here because of Morgana and Morgause?"

Sir Leon nodded, "Anyone who opposed their new rule was to be arrested and some were executed as an example. Whole families had to flee their homes for fear of being captured, including many soldiers who refused to serve under our new Queens. We have many people here willing to fight, who will march on Camelot so you can take the throne back."

But Arthur shook his head, "What makes these people think we can take back Camelot? Morgause is dead but Morgana still rules and she is powerful, she will have a whole army at her disposal and many of these people are untrained peasants and women."

"Because of the sword."

Merlin suddenly became very interested in Arthur and Leon's conversation. He hurried towards them, "Sword? What type of sword?" He asked.

"I'll show you," Sir Leon said, and sometimes worming, sometimes pushing his way through the crowds, he lead the three of them to the edge of the lake.

Merlin had never really noticed the huge grey boulder that sat beside the lake, after all the times he had been here there hadn't really been a chance to take in the details of his surroundings, but he certainly recognised the sword that had been plunged into the rock. There could be no mistaking the gold hilt of the blade that had been forged in the Dragon's breath. Merlin remembered the panic he felt pumping through his veins as he threw the sword into this very lake to prevent another living soul from holding it. He never thought he would see it again.

However what was more intriguing were the words roughly carved onto the boulder itself:

_Only one person can pull this sword from the stone. If they do so they show themselves to be the true King of Camelot and will be able to defeat all foe, living and dead, mortal and magical, with this blade._

"When people found the stone and worked out what it said many didn't believe its words and tried to pull out the sword for themselves, but it's impossible. Even I tried just to see if the rumours are true. It seems there is only one person who can retrieve the sword in the stone." Sir Leon explained, watching Arthur carefully.

Arthur stepped towards the sword and examined it closely. He looked sceptical. "It should be my father who pulls out the sword, not me. He is the King of Camelot, not me."

There was a pause. "Your father isn't here to help the people fight, no one knows what has happened to him." Leon admitted quietly. "But you are still his heir and I believe you are a true King of Camelot."

These words gave Arthur a terrible reminder of what might be happening or had happened to his father, and he shook his head. "A true King of Camelot should be able to take care of his own Kingdom. I have failed, I fled, my father was overthrown by someone I had trusted all my life and I have let his people become outlaws. I am no King and I cannot defeat Morgana." He said, his voice full of self-degradation.

"That's not true, and it says that whoever holds this sword will be able to defeat their enemies," Sir Leon pointed out. "If you pull out this sword, no one will be able stop you. If nothing else it will give these people hope that Morgana's reign will not last forever." He added.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do. He stood staring at the sword as if he was afraid of it. Afraid of what might happen if he tried to pull it out but failed. Gwen could see his fear and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I believe in you," she whispered.

"But we don't know where this sword even came from, I have never heard of such a weapon before, how do we not know that this is not some sort of trick?" Arthur argued.

"I've heard of it," Merlin said suddenly. He was standing just behind Arthur and Gwen and they turned to look at him, surprised to hear him speak and admit that he knew about the sword.

"You have?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "Some legends tell stories of such powerful weapons, forged in a Dragon's breath that could kill even immortal beasts, but they can only be held by a select few. Whoever placed this sword into the stone wanted only the true King of Camelot to hold it, and he is the only one who will have the strength to pull it from the stone."

It was a lie. Merlin had never heard of such a legend, but now he realised that he had to tell this story because this was the reason why Freya had told him to come here, not only so Arthur could see the support the people of Camelot still had for him but also so he could take the sword that was rightly meant for him and save his Kingdom. Merlin had no idea how she had done it, did she bring the sword back up from the depths with her and manage to persuade Nimeuh to place it in the boulder? It broke his heart all over again because he knew he could never ask her and find out the truth. But perhaps the truth wasn't important at the moment, what mattered was this might be the only chance for Arthur to take back Camelot, but he needed faith in himself to do so.

"If you use this sword Arthur, nothing will be able to stop you." Merlin continued. "If Morgana has protected her allies with magic or has intentions of using magic to protect the castle from an attack, her spells will be defenceless against this sword. If you can pull the sword from the stone then it shows the fates wish you to become King and nothing will be able to stop you from taking back Camelot."

Merlin suddenly realised that everyone around the lake was staring at him silently, listening to his tale. Arthur and Gwen looked particularly shocked by his words, but that might just be because they hadn't heard him say so much in so long. Before seeing the sword he could think of nothing to say because nothing was worth saying, but now he realised why they had come here he couldn't stay silent. He spoke because Freya couldn't.

Arthur stepped closer towards the sword and still seemed sceptical, but he was aware of all the eyes upon him and he trusted Merlin. "We best hope I'm able to pull the sword out then," he muttered.

With Gwen still holding his hand, Arthur flexed the fingers of the other before reaching out and gripping the sword. Everyone seemed to simultaneously hold their breath at that moment, even Merlin. There was a pause before Arthur gave the sword a firm tug.

There was the sound of metal scraping against stone as the sword came easily out of the rock as if it was made of wet clay. The blade glinted in the late afternoon sun, not a scratch on it. Everyone stared in astonishment at Arthur clutching the sword, then someone cried out.

"Long live the King!"

It was as if the whole lake had been frozen in time but now the spell had broken. Cheers erupted through the crowd and dozens of voices at once could be heard crying "Long live the King!" Leon embraced the Prince and Gwen was so happy she forgot about everyone watching and kissed Arthur on the lips, who seemed astounded that he had been able to pull out the sword.

Arthur turned and looked at the people surrounding him, and somehow he found a new inner strength. He held the sword high in the air and shouted out to the people.

"For those who are prepared to fight, let us fight! The time of tyranny is coming to an end. Tell everyone that the Prince is returning. At last we are going home!"

More cheers and cries erupted at his words and people chanted "Long live the King", they raised any weapon they could get their hands on to show their support and the air was filled with their calls. However one person had fallen quiet again.

Merlin was not surprised that Arthur could pull the sword from the stone, because he knew he was the true King of Camelot and the sword was always his to bear. But he couldn't feel the overwhelming joy everyone else around him felt, because his heart was still heavy with grief and the idea of taking back Camelot still seemed like a long way away.

However somehow he knew that out there, somewhere, Freya was smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Never Alone

Future stories will say that they came thundering across the Kingdom like a storm, or like great waves of a furious sea. You heard them before you saw them, the pounding of a great many feet, the shouts and cries of the restless ready for war. Then they appeared from over the hill or across the horizon, hundreds of them: Knights and peasants striding side by side, even women marched with them. Leading them was a man whose sword shone gold in the sunlight. As they travelled through the Kingdom more people joined them, grabbing whatever weapon they could and melting into the throng as it headed towards Camelot's castle. There were soldiers who tried to stop them but they had not expected such numbers or to see the Prince alive again with a weapon that struck fear into their hearts, though why they couldn't say. They either fled or were trampled by the masses who had arisen to take back their Kingdom. A sorcerer walked beside the Prince, casting the enemy aside with the flick of a hand. The air was filled with both fear and joy.

It had been two days since Merlin, Arthur and Gwen reached the Lake of Avalon and Arthur had pulled the sword from the stone. Since then they had done little else other than preparing themselves for their attack on Camelot. They never thought they would have to attempt to take over their own Kingdom, but ever since Morgana had revealed her betrayal negotiation seemed to have been forgotten. They began to make as many efficient weapons as possible and training people to fight. Merlin was a great help as he was now more open about using his magic, although he still said little and his eyes were set with a steely determination. However they couldn't stay at the lake for long in case Morgana was alerted to their presence and came to ambush them, so after two frantic days of work they began their march to the castle. Only the very old and young were left behind. Even the women wanted to fight, including Gwen, despite Arthur's fear for her safety.

At first there was very little opposition to the huge crowd marching across Camelot's countryside, shouting that they had come to take back the throne for the rightful heir. Some people they passed simply stopped and stared, while others picked up scythes or sticks and joined them. They camped at night in the countryside with great fires burning and many people singing and dancing, either celebrating that they were about to overthrow a tyrant or to enjoy what could be their last night on earth, as who knew what was waiting for them at dawn?

It was only when they reached the City, with the great castle towering over them, that they had any difficulty. Even more people joined them then, but for the first time they met soldiers in their dozens and they clashed in the streets. They built barricades out of whatever they could find to hold back the tide, but Merlin's magic burnt them to the ground. When the soldiers saw the amount of people there and the Prince returning, many surrendered or even joined their sides, but those who didn't put up a fight. Only a few people like Sir Leon and Arthur were fully trained to fight these soldiers, many others had little else but determination. However the sheer numbers and courage of the people eventually crushed the soldiers' efforts and they fled to the castle, with Arthur and his allies following.

When they reached the gates of the castle everyone stumbled to a halt. The huge black gates were closed, and behind them were Cenred's soldiers, not as many as there had been when the castle was first taken, as some had left after the death of their leader, but there were plenty who had remained for the power and the money offered to them. At least a hundred stood before them, ready to defend the castle.

If Arthur felt any fear, he did not show it as he stepped forward towards the gates and addressed the soldiers who stood on the other side.

"Open the gates and let us pass, in the name of the King!"

One of the soldiers, probably their leader, stepped forward too and faced Arthur. He looked similar to Cenred with his dark hair and beard, but his eyes were covered by a helmet and when he leered at them, showing yellow teeth, suddenly the resemblance vanished.

"There is no King here," he said calmly.

"There will be. Now let us in or we will force our way in!" Arthur commanded.

The yellow-toothed man laughed. "I would like to see you try. After your people caused so much trouble our Queens put a spell upon these gates so they cannot be opened by the enemy. So you can try all you like, even try to climb the walls instead, but all around is a curse that will burn your skin before you lay a finger on me and my men. Now return to your hovels before we make you."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, "Is what he says true?" He whispered.

Merlin looked closely at the gate. He could see something shimmering just before them, rippling like water. There was no denying it was magical, he may even be the only person who could see it. He had never encountered such a spell before and to defeat it he would need time, which they did not have. But there was perhaps another solution.

"What he says is true, but you have a weapon that can defeat anything magical. I believe it could cut through a spell." He replied.

Arthur didn't look too sure, but he raised his sword and sliced down upon the gates as if he wanted to cut his way in. The soldier who had spoken began to laugh at this feeble attempt, but his laughter was cut short when there was a loud crack like thunder, as if something very powerful had just shattered.

Merlin could see a huge gash in the rippling spell that Arthur had made, and moments later it began to dwindle from the gates, falling away and disappearing into nothing. There was a moment of silence, then with a slight creek one of the gates opened a crack.

The yellow-toothed man dropped his smile and stared in horror as Arthur calmly pushed open the gates and stepped through. "This is your last chance. Stand aside." He said.

The man hesitated then pulled out his sword, behind him a hundred others did the same. All these soldiers had been well trained to fight and defend, but they had something Arthur's people did not: fear in their eyes. It gave Arthur the confidence to fight and as he strode forward to face the enemy there was a cry from behind him as many more rushed forward to do the same.

This was the final moment in the fight for Camelot: it could be won or lost once more in its very courtyard surrounding the castle, filled with soldiers dressed in black against peasants, Knights, soldiers, a magician and a Prince. Arthur's new sword was the perfect fighting weapon and with the end so close his people were more determined than ever. Merlin constantly kept watch at what was happening around him, whenever someone looked like they were losing a fight and getting in trouble gold would flash in his eyes and their opponent would be thrown aside. At one point he saw some peasants fall down with arrows in their legs and chests and realised that there were soldiers firing arrows from the castle roof. Using all his concentration Merlin balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes, picturing the archers with their bows and arrows.

With a distant cry Merlin looked up and saw that the archers drop their weapons in fear as the bows began to smoke and burn their fingers.

However Merlin couldn't help everyone in the carnage. While concentrating on the archers Arthur, who had been beside him, had disappeared. Panicking, Merlin forced his way through the courtyard shouting his friend's name, fearing that after everything that had happened the Prince had now fallen.

Something slammed into Merlin's back and he fell to the ground, his elbow scraping against the hard stone floor. He looked up to see one of Cenred's men standing over him, ready to deal a fatal blow. However before Merlin could react a sword pierced the man's chest from behind and with a cry he fell sideways.

Arthur pulled his sword out of the now lifeless soldier and held out a hand to Merlin. For the first time since Freya's death Merlin felt something other than sorrow, guilt or determination: gratitude.

"Stick with me." Arthur told him as he pulled Merlin up to his feet.

Merlin didn't argue, he knew this was what he had been born to do: fight side by side with Arthur.

But then the Prince noticed someone else had gone. "Have you seen Gwen?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head, the last time he had seen Gwen she was with him and Arthur, but now she had vanished into the fray. He could see Arthur beginning to panic and tried to control his own fear.

However the two of them were distracted when they heard a sound from behind them and turned to see that men with horses had now entered the battle and were easily cutting down the peasants before them. For the first time since they set out from the lake there were cries of panic and fear from their own side.

"Can you do something?" Arthur asked desperately.

Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Muttering a few words under his breath he raised his hand.

Suddenly the wind picked up around Merlin and then billowed across the whole courtyard, picking up speed and power with each passing moment. Think clouds darkened the sky over the castle and there was even a flash of lightning. Soon anything that wasn't tied down was picked up and carried off by the huge gusts of supernatural wind. As it grew more and more powerful both sides of the battle found it hard to keep standing and the horses that had entered the courtyard panicked, rearing up on their hind legs before fleeing. Many soldiers in black also fled as the wind began to get too much and they saw that those surrounding the Prince and his manservant were untouched by the mighty storm. The battle was won.

The wind began to die down. The people who had been blown off their feet stood up, unhurt, but around them were many who lay dead or injured. There should have been cries of joy now that the battle had been won, but instead there was a shocked silence as the survivors stared at the devastation. Arthur was first to break the silence.

"Gwen!" He called out, looking around at the survivors, who stared silently back at him. "_Gwen!_"

"I'm here!" Called a voice from within the crowd, and seconds later Gwen pushed her way through to Arthur, exhausted but unharmed.

Arthur rushed to her and threw his arms around her, "Don't ever leave me again," he said.

Gwen smiled, "I won't." She promised.

The castle was theirs. But there was still one unanswered question: where was Morgana?

While checking for survivors amongst the bodies, Arthur found the yellow-toothed man he had spoken to and first engaged in battle. He had survived the wounds Arthur had inflicted on him, but he wasn't looking good.

"Where is your Queen?" Arthur demanded.

Despite his pain the man was still able to grin, "Queens," he corrected.

Arthur shook his head. "Morgause is dead. Her body lies far from here. You only have one Queen now, and I demand to know where she is."

The little colour left in the man's face drained away and he looked fearful. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We haven't seen either of the Queens for days. Morgause left the day she and Morgana put up the protection spell on the gates, she said she had business to attend to and I must protect the castle. She hasn't returned. I haven't seen Morgana for days, I was just following my last orders."

Arthur looked round at Merlin, worried by these words. Had Morgana truly gone, or was she hiding in wait in the castle? Only one way to find out.

While some remained behind to care for the injured, the rest followed Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Sir Leon, who had also survived the battle, and went into the castle to find Morgana.

Inside it was carnage, servants and guards who had seen the battle outside and were now in a complete panic, not knowing who was going to come through the door. However when they saw Arthur many looked relieved and thrilled that their Prince had returned, the mysterious event at the joust forgotten. Morgana's allies fled, Arthur let them go but he continuingly tried to ask if anyone if they had seen Morgana or Uther.

The answer was always the same. They didn't know. They hadn't seen the Queens in days. They didn't even know Morgause was dead. But some said that Uther had been taken to the dungeons.

"What about the physician, Gaius, have you seen him?" Merlin asked.

"The last thing I heard he had been arrested too." Said one servant.

Arthur turned to Sir Leon, "Search the rest of the castle for Morgana, if you find her do not attack, she is dangerous. I fear it is only this sword that can defeat her," he glanced at the bloodied Excalibur clutched in his hand, "but I must find my father and there are many people who need Gaius."

Sir Leon nodded and, bowing to Arthur, swiftly left the corridor they stood in, taking some survivors of the battle with him. The rest followed the Prince underground.

The dungeons were never a well-kept place, but since Morgana and Morgause had taken over it had sunken into a terrible state, it stank of despair and human filth. There were a few guards that tried to stop them entering, but Arthur's skill and Merlin's magic was too much for them. They surrendered and handed over the keys. Behind bars peered many pale faces of people who had wronged their Queens in one way or another. Arthur ordered them to be released, but he didn't find his father until they came to the last cell.

It was as if the real Uther had gone away and only his shadow remained. He looked so much older than he once had and thinner too. He sat amongst the straw with Gaius beside him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Merlin was thrilled to see Gaius alive and well, but the sight of the King was harrowing. It was as if all the years of his tyranny had caught up with his soul and he was paying a heavy price for them.

"Father!" Arthur used the keys he had taken from the guards to unlock the cell door and he rushed in. It took a while for Uther to realise his son was there.

"Arthur," he said with a weak smile, his once piercing eyes now clouded with fog. "There you are, I was wondering where you had gone. Did you go out hunting?"

"What-" Arthur looked bewildered from Gaius to Uther, who just shook his head solemnly. Arthur took a shuddering breath. "Yes father, hunting, sorry I was gone for so long."

"That's all right," Said Uther calmly. He didn't notice Gaius move aside so that Arthur could sit beside his father.

"Do you remember much about happened before I left?" Arthur asked tentatively.

Uther hesitated and frowned, but then said, "No. I'm afraid not. My memory, it is failing me, I must be getting old," he gave a soft chuckle. "Why? Did I miss anything important?"

"No father, nothing for you to worry about," Arthur said calmly. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Good." Uther sighed, then he remembered something else. "Have you seen your sister recently?"

Arthur was astounded. "Sis-sister?" He stuttered.

"Yes," continued Uther, quite calmly. "You know, Morgana. I haven't seen her in a while, when I last did she seemed quite...angry with me. Is she all right?"

"Yes father," Arthur said at last, struggling to form the right words in his head. "Morgana's fine," he lied.

"Good." Suddenly Uther looked very sad and afraid of something, "I have done many terrible wrongs." He shivered, "it's very cold in here Arthur, can you ask the servants to get the fire going?"

"Yes, right away father, we'll get you out of here and put you in a much nicer chamber" Arthur said. All of a sudden he looked completely exhausted, both emotionally and physically, as he hugged the shell that was once his father.

* * *

They put Uther back in his old chambers, he didn't seem to notice a difference but he did say the bed was more comfortable. Merlin found a mandrake root under his bed and quickly had it destroyed, but the damage had already been done, especially after Morgana had taken his crown. Arthur and Gaius stayed by Uther's side day and night. His appetite began to return and Gaius said he was now having less nightmares, but at the same time the great King was beginning to fade. Merlin found his old book of magic, but nothing he could find seemed to help. He had already learnt the hard way that he couldn't heal death.

While people celebrated in the streets, Uther faded away and died the day after Arthur had taken back Camelot. He told Arthur he looked just like his mother, and that she was standing right beside him, before he closed his eyes for the last time.

There was little time to mourn however, much had to be done. Arthur's coronation date was set just two days after Uther died. That day Merlin found himself summoned to Arthur's chambers.

"You asked to see me?" Merlin said, hovering in the doorway.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about a few things," Arthur said as he stared out his chamber window. Both spoke formally and solemnly as if they were both mere acquaintances. The banter between them would one day return, but for the moment they had both lost too much to find any humour.

"About what?" Merlin walked a little further into the room.

"In one week's time I'm going to be King."

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Terrified," Arthur admitted, turning to look at his manservant. "But I wanted you to be the first to know. I have already made a decision. As soon as I become King I am going to legalise magic, people will be free to practice their powers as long as they cause no harm to others and they will no longer have to live in fear."

Merlin was so surprised he found it hard to stay standing. He felt like he was going to cry and laugh at the same time. After all they had been through, after all his people had been through, was this really happening? "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Despite everything my father taught me, I've learnt more in these past few weeks than I have in my life so far, and it's made me see some things differently. Now I am King I can make those differences."

"I don't know what to say...but...thank you." Merlin said.

Arthur gave a small smile. "My pleasure."

"What about Morgana?" Merlin suddenly remembered. Sir Leon had searched the whole castle, but she was nowhere to be seen. "You haven't given any orders to find her, what are you planning to do?"

Arthur sighed and looked bitterly sad. "I don't know. I was going to send out men to find her but after my father told me...who she really was, I couldn't do it. I talked to Gaius about it, he said Uther had admitted it to him before...while he was still well, after we had gone missing." Arthur couldn't bring himself to say the word 'sane', he couldn't bring himself to remember how his father looked when they found him in the dungeon. "And I don't know if I can do it, despite all she has done, she's my sister. I can't go after her."

"She might come back."

"I know...but I don't know what to do, perhaps this time I should let her go and hope I'll never have to make an enemy of her." Arthur sighed again, "besides, we have much more important things to worry about. Many of her and Morgause's men belonged to Cenred, but they killed Cenred in the progress of keeping this Kingdom. If his people decide on revenge we might have another battle to face. We need to focus on that for now."

"Yes," Merlin agreed, then he hesitated. "I also needed to tell you something. I-I'm going away for a while. Not long," he added quickly as Arthur looked concerned. "I'll be back before the coronation, but I need," he took a deep breath, "I need-"

"You need to say goodbye," Arthur said. He knew exactly why Merlin had to leave, and he understood. "Do you want anyone to go with you?"

Merlin shook his head, "No. I'll be fine, I think I need to do this alone."

Then Arthur did something he had never done, and Merlin thought he would never do. He walked over to his friend and gave him a hug. It was brief and both men looked rather embarrassed afterwards, but it gave Merlin comfort that Arthur was there for him. "Good luck," he said.

"Thank you."

"Never forget you're never truly alone," Arthur said as Merlin made his way to the door.

"I won't," Merlin said, giving a small smile of his own.

"Oh and Merlin-" Arthur added quickly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that-" Arthur hesitated and his cheeks went a little pink. "Do you think Gwen will make a good Queen?"

Merlin's smile broadened. "Yes, I think you two will be perfect together."

"Well...yes, good. That's what I thought," Arthur said, his cheeks turning as red as tomatoes as Merlin gave him a knowing smile and left the chamber.

* * *

Freya's body looked just as it had when Merlin had left it, she was ghostly white, but she looked as if she was merely sleeping. Morgause's body had vanished. Merlin supposed someone else had come to collect her, perhaps Morgana herself, but the day he returned the trees were empty of life.

He used magic to carry Freya's body to the lake, knowing that after a while she would get too heavy to carry. The journey there took just over a day, but it was the longest journey of Merlin's life.

The lake was deserted, there were a few signs that many people had once been there, but now it was as tranquil and quiet as it ever had been. The water was still calm and the mountains still looked beautiful. Freya would love it.

There was a small boat on the side of the lake that outlaws had used for fishing while they hid there. Merlin decided to do the same thing he had done last time. He laid Freya in the boat and surrounded her with flowers. He looked down at her and let out a choked sob. Tears tumbled down his cheeks as he knelt down beside the boat to say goodbye.

"You gave me so much," he told her, "you made me feel for you a way I had never felt before, you gave me such happiness in such darkness. You saved my best friend." For a moment Merlin couldn't say anything because he was drowning in tears. He rocked back and forth on his knees, sobbing, the palms of his hands pressed up against his eyes as if to stem the flow, before he lowered them, took a deep breath and made a final promise. "I will never forget you. I will always be grateful of what you gave back to me - a friend, a Kingdom, a life of hope. I just wish we never had to say goodbye."

For the last time Merlin kissed Freya before he let the boat slip onto the calm waters and float away. Back on his feet he used the same spell as he had once before, what felt like a lifetime ago, and flames sprang up inside of the boat, taking his love away into the next world on the peaceful waters of the lake.

As he stood there watching a soft wind blew around him, and Merlin had the strange sensation of a ghostly hand holding onto his as he looked out over the lake, reminding him that he will never be truly alone.

With a heart that was somehow lighter than it had been before, Merlin turned and headed back to the castle, where the future King of Camelot was waiting for him.

The End

* * *

_Yep, we have come to the end of the story everyone! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and that it didn't feel too rushed, there was a lot to fit in! _

_I know some of you wanted to see Morgana again and may be disappointed that she never showed up, but this was what I had planned from the beginning as I wanted to leave some of this story's questions unanswered so you, the reader, can decide where it goes from here - does Morgana ever come back? Does she take the opportunity to become good again, or is she now forever bent on revenge? _

_Thank you to everyone who read this story and made it to the final chapter. Life can always get really busy so the fact that you stuck with this story until the end means a lot to me :) It's been one of my shorter stories in terms of chapters, but one of my longest in terms of word count. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it :)_

_A big thanks to all those who followed, favourited and, of course, reviewed. You guys give me loads of encouragement to keep writing and advice on how to improve it, so thank you once again :)_

_I'll now be taking a bit of a break from fanfiction to focus on writing my dissertation for uni amongst other things, I don't know for how long but I'm sure I will be back, probably around Christmas time. I have plenty of other stories you are welcome to read in the meantime :)_

_Anyway, I don't think there's anything else I need to say, apart from thank you once more and if you could put one last review to let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story overall, that would be much appreciated :)_

_All the best,_

_Naisa x_


End file.
